How Does It Feel
by palephoenix
Summary: While driving home from work, labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in an accident and finds herself flung into Middle Earth. -Warning: MARY SUE- LegolasOFC
1. Prologue

> > Title: How Does It Feel (Prologue/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)
>> 
>> Author's Note: Yes, I am back... Just have a new pen name... This story was removed a week and a half ago for reasons I cannot comprehend (the reasons stated in the e-mail I was sent made no sense whatsoever)... But anyway... It's back up now.  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... Lion's Gate General Hospital does indeed exist and is located in North Vancouver, B.C., Canada... It's the hospital where I was born. The lyrics in this chapter are taken from 'Don't Tell Me' and 'How Does It Feel' by Avril Lavigne from her new CD, 'Under My Skin'.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Prologue  
  
_I'm not afraid of anything  
  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
  
I don't need much of anything  
  
But suddenly  
  
I am small and the world is big  
  
All around me is fast moving  
  
Surrounded by so many things  
  
But suddenly, suddenly  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel  
  
I am young and I am free  
  
But I get tired and I get weak  
  
I get lost and I can't sleep  
  
But suddenly, suddenly  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel  
  
Would you comfort me  
  
Would you cry with me  
  
I am small and the world is big  
  
But I'm not afraid of anything  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel  
  
How does it feel  
  
How does it feel  
  
You're different from me different  
  
How does it feel  
  
How does it feel  
  
You're different from me different  
  
How Does It Feel Avril Lavigne_  
  
"My god, what a day," Eilish Bell sighed wearily as she made her way through the staff parking lot at Lion's Gate General Hospital. The 23 year-old labour and delivery nurse was just coming off a rather chaotic 12 hour shift.   
  
After pulling her car keys out of the pocket of her jeans, she paused beside her metallic black Corolla Sport and stretched her aching muscles. She sighed in relief as her back cracked audibly.  
  
"Much better," she breathed as she hit the keyless entry on her key chain. She opened the driver's side door, slipped her backpack off her shoulder and tossed it onto the passenger seat, before sliding into the driver's seat. The black Toyota was her baby; the very first thing she'd bought herself when she became a registered nurse and got her job at Lion's Gate.  
  
Eilish started the engine and carefully backed out of the parking space. After a moment the car left the underground, moving into the bright April morning. She turned on the radio, grinning when she heard the beginning of one of her favourite songs: 'Don't Tell Me' by Avril Lavigne. She sang along as she drove through the midmorning traffic.   
  
"_'You held my hand and walked me home, I know/Why you gave me that kiss/It was somethin' like this and made me go oh oh_...'"  
  
Eilish pulled into the left turn lane to leave Lonsdale Avenue and checked on coming traffic before beginning the turn onto East 4th St. Her attention on finding an oft elusive parking spot in front of her apartment, she didn't notice the silver Honda fly around the corner of 5th and Lonsdale until it slammed into the side of the Corolla.


	2. Chapter 1

> Title: How Does It Feel (1/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... The shirt Eilish is wearing does exist and can be purchased at Warehouse One Jeans in Canada. Ventolin, to non-asthmatics is an inhaler. Words in italics are Elvish. The translation can be found at the end of the paragraph the word is in.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eilish's body collided heavily with slightly damp earth. The blow crushed the air from her lungs. She tried to draw a breah, but the shock had momentarily paralyzed her diaphragm. Eilish struggled to sit up, and was finally able to fill her lungs, the rush of oxygen causing a little vertigo.   
  
When the dizziness passed, Eilish looked around, taking in surroundings she knew she'd never seen before. She was surprised and very much relieved to catch sight of her royal blue 'UBC' backpack, which was sitting in the dirt about a meter from her. She reached for it, winching at the sharp pain that shot through the right side of her ribcage. As a nurse, Eilish knew her ribs had to be cracked or at least badly bruised.  
  
She grasped her bag and pulled it over to where she sat and opened each pocket in turn, checking on her belongings. The main pocket contained her scrubs and a change of clothes, a hoodie, her make-up bag, a bottle of shampoo and some other toiletries. The front pocket held her discman, CD's, a pair of sunglasses, her wallet, ventolin and a lighter, though she didn't smoke. Each large side pocket held a bottle of Evian water.  
  
Eilish pulled a mirror out of her make-up bag and glanced at her appearance. Wide blue eyes looked back at her and she grimaced at the smudges of dirt on her face. She brushed locks of red hair out of her eyes and wiped at the dirt on her cheek. Then with a sigh, she put the mirror away, zipped up her backpack and got to her feet, albeit a little shakily. Lifting her bag she hoisted it onto her back, slipping her arms in the straps. She looked up at the sun and by its position judged it to be midmorning. Readjusting her backpack, she determinedly started walking west, following the sun's path.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Legolas Thranduilion headed the Mirkwood entourage travelling to Imladris for the council of Elrond. It was his duty to inform the council of the escape of the creature, Gollum. Legolas was tense, worried about what would transpire at the council, as well as having a strange feeling that something odd was happening. He didn't know what could be amiss, nothing appeared off in the surrounding country, but he couldn't shake the feeling.   
  
The cause of the strange feeling became apparent when the party reached the top of a small rise. Down in the small valley was a figure, walking westward, the same direction the group was headed. Legolas' elven eyesight could just make out a woman, most likely human, though very strangely dressed.   
  
"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that a woman, _ernil-nin_?" Legolas' guard, Tathar, asked quietly in elvish. my prince  
  
"They do not, lest my own are cheated as well," Legolas replied. "She is strangely dressed. And why is she alone in the wilds?"  
  
"I could not say, _ernil-nin_," Tathar answered, "Perhaps we should inquire if she needs assistance?"my prince  
  
"Yes, let us. I fear I will not rest easily tonight otherwise."  
  
The group of Mirkwood elves urged their horses into a quick trot, making their way down the rise into the valley where the unknown woman walked.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Eilish whipped her head around when she began to hear some sounds other than those of the wilderness. She had been walking for several hours without seeing a sign of any civilization. As the cause of the noise drew closer she managed to make out the sounds of hoofsteps. She turned in the direction she'd come from and could just begin to make out a small group of horses, carrying riders towards her. Nervously, she wondered if she should find a place to hide.   
  
"Stupid idea, 'Lish," She said to herself, "They've obviously already seen you." So she waited for the riders to reach her, hoping they were friendly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As the riders approached the woman, Legolas could now make out the woman's features and what, exactly, she was wearing. She was of a small stature, with long red hair he'd never seen the like of. She was wearing some type of blue trousers and a white shirt with very short sleeves, that had words in the common tongue on the front of it spelling out: 'I may not be perfect but I am CANADIAN and that's close enough'. She carried what appeared to be a pack on her back.  
  
The group reached her and drew the horses to a stop. The woman looked up at them, allowing Legolas to see that her eyes were a clear, vibrant blue, fear and apprehension visible in their depths.   
  
"_Hiril-nin_," Legolas spoke, "I am Legolas Thranduilion, may we be of assistance to you?" my lady  
  
At hearing his name Eilish paled; she knew the name. The 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy had been her favourite books as a teenager. Legolas was slightly alarmed to see the colour leave her face so rapidly. He dismounted from his horse and stepped closer to her.  
  
"_Hiril-nin_, are you well?" He asked, concerned. my lady  
  
"Where am I?" Eilish whispered.   
  
"Nearing the Misty Mountains, in Arda," Legolas replied, his confusion apparent. "Middle Earth as the _edain_ call it." men  
  
"Middle Earth?" Eilish repeated. Her face went deathly pale and she swayed dizzily, her knees beginning to buckle. The last thing she knew before all went dark was a pair of strong arms catching her before she hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

> Title: How Does It Feel (2/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas moved with elven speed to catch the woman as she fell. He caught her about the waist and lifted her limp form into his arms.   
  
"Tathar, you and Lalven scout a suitable place to camp. We will not travel any further today. We shan't leave the lady until we know if she requires assistance and we must wait until she wakes."  
  
"Yes, _ernil-nin_," Tathar obeyed promptly, urging his horse into a canter, and motioning Lalven to follow, headed in the direction of a large copse of trees. my prince  
  
As the two guards headed off, Legolas glanced at the woman in his arms. She was resting comfortably, some colour coming back into her cheeks. She was very fair, with a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her long red hair was tied back somehow, though some locks had come free and were hanging in her face. Legolas wondered where she had come from. By her reaction he doubted she was from Middle Earth. At that moment Lalven reined in his horse near where Legolas stood.  
  
"_Ernil-nin_, over in the trees is an excellent place to rest this night. There is dry brush for a fire and a stream runs very near," He informed him. my prince  
  
"That is well, Lalven. If you will take my horse, I shall walk over," Legolas replied, beginning the relatively short walk to the chosen site. Lalven complied and taking hold of the horse's reins, followed Legolas to the camp, leading the prince's horse.  
  
When they reached the intended camp site, Legolas called to Tathar. "Please set out a blanket for the lady, then we shall make camp." Tathar quickly did as he was asked and Legolas gently laid the woman down on the blanket and placed her pack on the ground next to her. As he set her on the blanket a small sigh escaped her lips, telling she was no long unconscious, now merely asleep. Legolas noticed tell-tale dark smudges under her eyes and decided to let her rest as long as possible.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Eilish finally woke, the sun was setting behind the Misty Mountains. Realizing she was lying on a blanket she looked around, seeing the five elves at their tasks, preparing a meal, checking bows and arrows. The events prior came back in a flood. She was in Middle Earth, of all places, with no idea how she'd come to be there and no idea how to get home.  
  
Obviously hearing her moving, the tall blonde guy she'd spoken with before walked over and knelt next to her.  
  
"_Mae govannen, hiril-nin_," He said. "Are you well?" well met, my lady  
  
"I think so," Eilish replied softly. "Tell me your name again?"  
  
"I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas answered. "May I ask your name, hiril-nin?" my lady  
  
"Eilish Bell," She said, hesitantly holding out her hand. Legolas clasped it gently.  
  
"Eilish," He repeated, "A name I've not heard before."  
  
"No doubt," Eilish said wearily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It's not very common where I'm from, either."  
  
"And where do you hail from, Lady Eilish?" Legolas asked, unable to withstand his curiousity any longer.  
  
"Just Eilish is fine," She said, with a small smile, "You can leave off the 'lady'."  
  
Legolas smiled. "As you wish."  
  
"So, where am I from? Well, actually it's right on my shirt," She said, motioning to her somewhat-the-worse-for-wear white t-shirt. "I'm from Canada."  
  
"Canada?" Legolas echoed, frowning slightly. "I don't believe I've heard of such a place."  
  
"I think I'd be more surprised if you had," Eilish said wryly. "I don't know how I got here, but this isn't where I belong. I'm from another world, another reality, maybe."  
  
"I do not know what to say. I know nothing of such happenings," Legolas said frankly. "We are travelling to Imladris, perhaps Lord Elrond could be of some aid."  
  
"Imladris?"  
  
"The _edain_ call it Rivendell," He clarified. men  
  
"Oh," Eilish thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I should. I have no idea where I am, so I don't think there's any other reasonable choice."  
  
"That is well. I am afraid I would worry for your safety should you not accompany us."   
  
"Thanks," Eilish couldn't help but smile. The elf (she knew he had to be an elf) was helping her more than she could say. She had relaxed considerably while speaking with him.  
  
"Are you hungry, Eilish?" Legolas' melodic voice broke into her thoughts.   
  
"Oh man, I'm starving," She admitted. "I haven't had anything to eat since my break at the hospital and that was," She glanced at her watch, "sixteen hours ago."  
  
"Then come," Legolas stood and offered Eilish a hand up. "Your pack is there, should you need it." He gestured to her backpack, which she hadn't noticed. She took his hand and got to her feet. Legolas was much taller than she; he towered over her 5'4" frame. They slowly made their way over to the fire where the other four elves were seated.  
  
"You said you had not eaten since your break at the hospital? What is a hospital?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, it's where people go to be healed when they are injured or ill," Eilish explained, trying to use terms Legolas would understand.  
  
"A house of healing?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, you could call it that. I'm a nurse."  
  
"A nurse?"  
  
"Um, in my world we have doctors, who do most of the healing, fixing broken bones and such, and also nurses, who care for patients when doctors are not there. Keeping them comfortable. I help women who are in labour. Er, preparing to give birth."  
  
"You are a midwife?"  
  
"Not exactly. I'm learning to be a midwife. I'm not certified yet, which means I'm not yet allowed to deliver babies myself. I can only help," Eilish explained.  
  
"Ah, I see," Legolas nodded as they reached the fire and sat down. "Eilish, I would introduce you to my guards, Tathar, Lalven, Lalorn and Thala. _Mellyn_, this is Eilish Bell." friends  
  
The four guards greeted her politely and the group ate in pleasant quiet. After the meal, behind some bushes, Eilish changed into her scrubs to sleep, stashing her jeans, t-shirt and bra in her backpack. Legolas set up his bedroll next to hers.  
  
"I am sure you are tired, Eilish," He said with a warm smile. "I should like to know more about you, but it shall keep until the morrow. It is three or four days ride to Imladris from here. We shall have much time to talk."  
  
"Okay, good night, Legolas," She said, settling down to sleep.  
  
"_Maer du, meldis_," Legolas as he got ready to take the first watch. good night, my friend (f)


	4. Chapter 3

> Title: How Does It Feel (3/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sound of birds singing woke Eilish at daybreak the next morning. She peered at her watch through bleary eyes. It was 4:52 am. The bed roll next to her was empty, though it had obviously been slept in. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Legolas and the guards were a short distance away, sitting around the fire and packing their belongings. Eilish got up and carefully, barefoot as she was, picked her way over to where Legolas sat.  
  
"Good morning," She said taking a seat near the elf prince.   
  
"_Maer aur_, Eilish," Legolas greeted her with a smile. "Did you rest well?" good morning  
  
"Yeah, surprisingly. I never slept well when we used to go camping," She replied. "Funny, eh?"  
  
"Eh?" Legolas repeated, perplexed.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Eilish laughed, "It's a Canadianism... slang. Everyone from Canada says it, whether they realize it or not. In this case, I said it in place of 'isn't it'. It has many different meanings, though."  
  
"I see," Legolas nodded. "We shall be leaving within the hour. You may wish to change your clothing."  
  
"Oh, for sure," Eilish said, looking at her rumpled scrubs. "My lovely, wrinkled scrubs that I wore for a 12 hour shift yeaterday."  
  
"This is your uniform, then?"  
  
"Yeah," She nodded. "I figured they'd be more comfortable to sleep in than jeans. Uh... the pants I was wearing yesterday," She added when she saw his confused look. He nodded in understanding.  
  
Eilish got up and started toward her bed and backpack, then stopped. "Hey, Legolas? Um, do you think it'll be possible to wash when we stop tonight? Not only myself, but my clothes?"  
  
"Certainly," Legolas affirmed. "You dislike being dirty, I take it?" His eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Very much," Eilish replied emphatically. "And wearing dirty clothes is just as bad." At that she continued on her way to collect her clothes and get dressed. She went behind the bushes again and got into her clothes: yesterdays jeans, which weren't too dirty and a dusty blue t-shirt that read: 'Good girl with bad intentions'. It was a chilly morning so she pulled on her baby blue Wilson hoodie over her head.   
  
Sitting down on her blanket she pulled on her favourite Winnie-the-Pooh socks and her navy blue Nike cross trainers. Then, digging through her bag, she pulled out a hair brush and, after pulling the elastic off her now messy pony tail, began to comb out her long red hair. Once it was free on tangles, she tied it back again, and tied an army print bandana around her head, covering her slightly dirty hair.  
  
At the stream she brushed her teeth, never so glad that she'd remembered to bring a toothbrush and toothpaste to work yesterday. Then she packed everything back in her bag and walked back to where the elves were waiting. The horses were packed and ready to begin the day's ride. Eilish looked at the large animals skeptically.  
  
"Um, Legolas," She said, apprehension clearly visible on her face. "I haven't been on a horse since I was 11."  
  
"Do not worry, Eilish," Legolas said with a reassuring smile. "You shall ride with me." He mounted his horse with graceful ease, then Tathar helped Eilish climb on behind him. Lalven handed her her backpack, which she slipped on. "Now, Eilish, you must hold on to me, or you will fall," Legolas told her.  
  
Her cheeks flushed, Eilish reluctantly slipped her arms around Legolas' slender waist. She had never been this close to a guy and it unnerved her. The four guards now mounted their horses and the party began the long day's ride.
> 
> ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback so far. I appreciate it very much. Sorry this chappie was on the short side. The next one should be longer.  
  
3 Erin


	5. Chapter 4

> Title: How Does It Feel (4/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I realize that in the timeline I've set Avril Lavigne's new CD, 'Under My Skin', wouldn't be out yet, but hey, it's fiction, I'm fudging the details a little. Call it artistic license. The lyrics in this chapter are taken from 'Don't Tell Me' from the aforementioned CD, by the aforementioned artist.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For the first couple of hours riding, Eilish avidly watched the secenery. Whatever else it might be, Middle Earth was beautiful. After more hours passed, Eilish began to allow her thoughts to drift, resting her head against Legolas' back, blocking out the growing discomfort in her backside. Her thoughts shifted to the day before, remembering her long, chaotic shift at the hospital. They had been very busy, within the space of just three hours, eight babies decided that it was time to enter the world.   
  
The events of the day continued in her mind: the end of her shift, changing out of her scrubs in the nurses lounge, walking to the parking lot, getting in the car and leaving the hospital. Without realizing it she began to hum the song that had been playing on the radio as she drove home: 'Don't Tell Me' by Avril Lavigne.  
  
"Eilish?" Legolas' soft voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" Eilish shook her head to clear it.  
  
"You were humming something, _meldis_," Legolas told her. friend (f)  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Eilish frowned, thinking. "Oh, I was thinking about what happened yesterday before I found myself here, in Middle Earth. There was a song playing on the radio when I was leaving work. One of my favourite songs. That must have been it. I didn't even realize I was doing anything."  
  
"What was the song?" Legolas asked, curious.  
  
"Um, it's called 'Don't Tell Me'. It's sung by a girl who's also from Canada, Avril Lavigne. She's become quite famous. She's one of my favourite singers."  
  
"Would you sing it for me?" Legolas inquired, turning his head to look at her, "I should like to hear it."  
  
"Um, well, I'm not a very good singer, but I guess I could give it a shot," Eilish answered, blushing. "I have my diskman and CD's with me. If they still work, I'll play the CD for you when we stop tonight. Avril Lavigne is a much better singer than me."  
  
"All the same, I would like to hear you sing it," Legolas implored. "_Saes_... please?" please  
  
Eilish sighed, her cheeks still red. "Okay, okay." She cleared her throat and started to sing.  
  
"_You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
  
Why you gave me that kiss  
  
It was something like this and made me go oh oh  
  
You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears  
  
Why did you have to go?  
  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
  
Guys are so hard to trust  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl  
  
The one who gives it all away - yeah  
  
Did you think that I was going to give it up to you -  
  
this time  
  
Did you think that it was something I was going to do -   
  
and cry  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
  
You're better off that way  
  
Don't think that your charm  
  
And the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
  
Will get you in my pants  
  
I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
  
I'm gonna ask you to stop  
  
Thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset  
  
So get out of my head, get off of my bed  
  
Yeah that's what I said  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl  
  
The one who throws it all away  
  
Did you think that I was going to give it up to you -  
  
this time  
  
Did you think that it was something I was going to do -   
  
and cry  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
  
You're better off that way  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't  
  
Mess me up I've done no wrong  
  
And thoughts of you and me have gone away  
  
Did you think that I was going to give it up to you -  
  
this time  
  
Did you think that it was something I was going to do -   
  
and cry  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
  
You're better off that way  
  
I'm better off alone anyway_"  
  
By the time she was finished the song Eilish's cheeks were flaming red. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"You are far too hard on yourself, _meldis_," Legolas said after a moment of silence. "You have a lovely voice." friend (f)  
  
Eilish's blush deepened. "Thank you."  
  
"But I have one question. The words, what does it mean, 'give it up to you'? What does he wish her to give up?"  
  
Eilish groaned and hid her face against Legolas' back. "Oh my gods... I shoulda known." She laughed helplessly, not knowing how to explain it to him. After taking a moment to compose herself, she tried to think of some old fashioned terms which Legolas might understand.   
  
"Well, I don't know how things work in elven society regarding relationships, but in my world, until recently it was considered wrong to engage in sexual activity before marriage. Um... a girl who gave up her innocence... her... maidenhood, before marriage was looked down upon. In my world maidenhood is called 'virginity'."   
  
Legolas, and the guards, who were listening intently, nodded their understanding.   
  
"Well, now it's not considered such a bad thing if you do, as long as you love the person you do it with. But some people still decide to wait for marriage, whether it be because of religious beliefs or something else. Others are just not ready to take that step; they aren't ready to deal with all the other things that can come with it, such as an unplanned pregnancy or disease."  
  
"Elves do not have to worry about an unexpected elfling. Elven females are able to choose when they become pregnant," Legolas told Eilish.  
  
"Cool, that would be useful," Eilish remarked. "Anyway, in the song, the guy is trying to get the girl to give up her virginity, but she had already told him that she wasn't going to do that; that she's not a girl that's going to give it away to just any guy. So, when he doesn't accept that she breaks up with him... Um, ends the relationship. It's a really good song because there are a lot of guys who pressure girls to sleep with them. And it's difficult for girls because if they don't sleep with the guy they are often labled a prude. But if she does, many people will call her a slut or a whore, even if she's only been with one guy. This song lets girls know that sticking to your own morals and deciding not to sleep with someone is a good thing. That a girl who says no is strong."  
  
"You feel very strongly about this," Legolas observed.  
  
"Yes," Eilish shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a girl that said no."  
  
"You wish to wait for marriage?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Eilish elaborated, "I want to wait until I know I love the guy I'm with and know that he loves me as well. So many people look back and regret that they didn't wait longer. I'm going to do everything I can not to regret it, when ever it does happen."  
  
"That is well, _meldis_," Legolas gently squeezed the hand Eilish had wrapped around his waist. "Regret is a sad thing." friend (f)
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I know I said this chapter would be longer, and I think it is, although not that long... Just wanted to get this plot bunny outta my head. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. :)


	6. Chapter 5

> Title: How Does It Feel (5/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. The tattoo and ring described in this chapter are my own. If anyone is interested in what the tat really looks like, let me know and I'll post a link to a pic when I have a decent on taken.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
About a half hour before sunset, the elves and Eilish stopped for the night, making camp a short distance from a small river. Eilish was glad to see the water. After a long day on a horse she was craving a bath and wanted badly to wash her dirty clothing. At their chosen camp site Legolas gracefully dismounted, then reached up to help Eilish down. Strong hands grasped her at the waist and lifted her from the horse's back. He set her gently on the ground, but the next moment Eilish had to grab hold of him to keep from falling.  
  
"Shit, my legs feel like rubber!" She exclaimed.   
  
Legolas grinned and wrapped his arms around her again. "You are not used to riding horses, that is all, but it will pass."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Eilish said, rolling her eyes. After a few minutes the feeling began to creep back into her legs and she tentatively let go of the blonde elf. She managed to stay standing long enough to walk a few step and take a seat on a fallen tree. Legolas sat down next to her.  
  
"Since you have recovered, you did mention yestereve that you wished to wash. We should go to wash in pairs for safety. We are close to the Misty Mountains. There may be orcs and goblins in the area tonight. And perhaps you ought to go in the first pair. It will become cool tonight and I wouldn't want you to become ill."  
  
"Probably a good plan," Eilish agreed. She slipped off her backpack, unzipped it and began to rummage through her belongings. She pulled out her last clean clothes, underclothes, a pair of burgundy yoga pants and a white tank with an Avril Lavigne 'Under My Skin' iron-on on the front. She dug around some more and came up with shampoo, conditioner and body wash and a small towel.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Lead on elf-boy," Eilish said, smirking at Legolas' expression. He raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything, simply getting to his feet and offering her a hand up. She took with her left hand, her clothing and toiletries tucked under her right arm.   
  
Legolas told his guards, briefly in elvish, where he and Eilish were headed, then they continued on to the river. Legolas led Eilish to a spot with water deep enough for their intentions, then moved around a small bend in the river, screened by some bush to give her privacy.   
  
Eilish placed her clean clothes a short distance from the water so they wouldn't get wet, and placed her toiletries on the bank. She peeled her worn clothes off and carefully folded her t-shirt and hoodie, which were still quite clean, then stepped into the water. The water was colder than she'd expected and she inadvertently let out a little yelp.   
  
"Eilish?!"   
  
Eilish's eyes widened as she realized Legolas must have heard her and stepped into water deep enough to guard her modesty just as he came into view.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Eilish couldn't stop the hot flush that crept up her cheeks in spite of the icy water. "The water was just a little colder than I thought it would be. Thanks for worrying about me, though."   
  
Legolas looked relieved. "I am glad."   
  
Eilish gave him a reassuring smile, then turned away. When her back was turned Legolas allowed his gaze to travel over her slim back, frowning when he caught sight of something strange.  
  
"Eilish?"  
  
"Yeah?" She looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"What is on your back? On the left side?" Legolas asked, "Near the top."  
  
"Oh, that's a tattoo. I got it a couple years ago," She told him. "I'll let you get a closer look later, okay? And explain the concept of tattooing, if you want to know."  
  
"That is fine, _meldis_," Legolas agreed. "I shall let you finish bathing."  
  
"Thanks. I'll call you when I'm done, 'kay?" Eilish suggested, now struggling not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation she was in. Legolas nodded and walked back around the bend of the river.  
  
After Legolas left, Eilish quickly set aboout washing herself, as the cold water began to make her shiver. She quickly washed her hair, rinsed it, slicked conditioner through it and washed the grime from her body while that did it's job. Then she ducked under the water to rinse off, finger combing tangles out of her hair at the same time. She stepped out of the water, quickly dried her skin with the towel, then wrapped it around her sodden hair. The sun had gone down and feeling the growing chill in the air, Eilish quickly dressed in her clean clothes.   
  
"Legolas," She called when she was finished dressing, "I'm done."  
  
After a few moments he came back around the bend, wearing only his leggings, his long blonde hair still dripping slightly. He carried his shirt and tunic under his arm. Eilish's eyes widened imperceptibly as she caught sight of him.   
  
"Uh, I'm just going to get the rest of my clothes, so I can wash them, I'll be right back" She told him, anxious to put some distance between herself and the oh-so-tempting elf prince. She practically ran back to the camp and grabbed her backpack.   
  
'Holy shit! What the hell is going on with you, 'Lish?' She silently berated herself as she walked back to the river. Legolas was waiting for her on the riverbank.   
  
"To wash your clothing," He said, handing her a bar of soap. She took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She sat on a rock on the river bank and washed her clothes, one item at a time. After she'd rinsed the soap out of each piece, Legolas took it from her and wrang the excess water out of it. Then he took each article and hung it on the branches of trees surrounding the camp.  
  
When it came to her unmentionables, Eilish blushed again. "I'll do these myself," She said as she rinsed the soap from her bras and underwear. Then she packed her toiletries and mostly clean clothes in her bag. "Okay, I'm done," She said, getting to her feet.   
  
Legolas rose as well and they walked back to camp, where the four guards had the evening meal ready. Eilish discreetly hung her underclothes on a branch, then pulled the now wet towel off her hair and hung it up as well. As she was doing this she heard Legolas dismiss Tathar and Lalven so they could go bathe.  
  
Back at the fire, she took a seat next to Legolas on a fallen tree, then rummaged in her bag until she found her hair brush and a hair elastic. She drew the brush through her damp red locks, carefully untangling any knots. When it was free of snarls she adeptly plaited the long strands into a thick braid. Legolas watched the whole scene as though entranced. He quickly blinked and shook off his stupor when Eilish tossed her brush back into her bag and turned to him.  
  
"So, you wanted to see my tat, right?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Legolas said, when her words permeated his foggy brain.  
  
"Okay," Eilish turned her back to him and slid the left strap of her tank off her shoulder so he could see the design inked in her skin. "Tattooing is an art form that originated, I believe, in Polynesia, an area in the Pacific Ocean that has many small islands. Sailors brought the tradition back to the rest of the world. It's done, in the modern way, by taking a needle and pricking the skin, forcing ink deep down. The ink stays there after the wound heals and is a tattoo."  
  
Legolas winced. "Is it not painful?"  
  
"It totally depends on where you get it done. Mine didn't hurt at all. It was much more an uncomfortable sensation than a painful one. My younger sister has a tattoo here," Eilish placed her hand on her abdomen, "And she found it very painful. Whereas a friend of mine has a large tattoo on her stomach and it didn't hurt her at all. It took two hours to do and she almost fell asleep. But, then, she has a very high pain tolerance."  
  
"She must have," Legolas remarked. "What is this pattern called?"  
  
"My tattoo? It's called a celtic star. This type of design is called celtic knot. It's in a star because stars are my favourite shape and it's celtic knot to remind me where I come from."  
  
"It is a Canadian design?" Legolas asked, gently tracing the lines with his fingertips.  
  
"No," Eilish explained, trying not to shudder at the feeling of his touch on her skin, "My grandparents came to Canada from another country, called Ireland. The people of Ireland and another country nearby, called Scotland, are descended from the Celts, whose art form this is. So, this tattoo is to remember my heritage."  
  
"It is beautiful," Legolas said softly.  
  
"Thank you," Eilish flushed. "I'm quite proud of my Irish heritage. That's why I also wear this," She said, turning and showing Legolas the silver ring on her right hand. Legolas took her hand and studied the ring, which showed two hands clasping a heart, which was topped with a crown. The heart was formed by a shiny silvery grey stone.  
  
"This is called a 'Claddagh'. They were originally Irish wedding bands. The heart symbolizes love, the hands, friendship and the crown, loyalty. How you wear it also has meaning. The way I'm wearing it tells others that I'm not involved in a relationship. That's what wearing it on the right hand means. If it were on my left hand, with the heart pointing away from me, it would mean that I was involved with someone, but wasn't sure how strongly I felt for him. If I wore it on the left with the heart pointing toward me, then it could mean I was in love with the one I was with."  
  
"That is a very lovely tradition," Legolas said, his voice taking on a husky tone. He lifted her hand and gently pressed his lips to her skin. Eilish blushed furiously. Never had a guy's touch felt to intimate, while still being sweet and gentlemanly.  
  
"Eilish?" Legolas asked softly, not yet releasing her hand. "May I kiss you?"  
  
Eilish froze, shocked beyond comprehension. She stared into his blue eyes, searching. All she found was absolute sincerity. She swallowed hard. "Yes," She whispered.  
  
Legolas scooted closer to her, as close as he could be without being in her lap, and gently, reverently, stroked her cheek with his fingertips. Then he leaned in and softly brushed his lips over hers.   
  
Eilish sighed as he pulled away a little. His was a kiss unlike any she'd ever received before. She lifted her eyes to his, silently answering his unspoken question. Legolas' lips met hers again, staying longer and becoming a little deeper, but still remained soft and sweet. As they pulled apart, Eilish glanced around the camp, finding that Tathar and Lalven had returned and Lalorn and Thala had gone.   
  
"Um, I think it's about time we turned in for the night," She said, blushing.  
  
"I believe you are right, _meleth_," Legolas agreed, the endearment slipping out before he realized what he was saying. He kissed her once more, then they got to their feet and made their way to Eilish's bed roll. love  
  
"I will take the first watch tonight," Legolas told her. "I will see you in the morning." He kissed her one last time, then returned to the fire at the same time as Lalorn and Thala returned from the river. Eilish smiled contentedly as Legolas looked back at her from his place at the fire, then she curled up under the blanket and closed her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
So, is that long enough for ya? I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep it up, it keeps me writing. :)   
  
3 Erin


	7. Chapter 6

> Title: How Does It Feel (6/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph.   
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Birds woke Eilish again in the early morning. Her watch read 4:47 am. She sat up, wincing when her stiff muscles protested at the movement. The bed roll next to her was again only recently vacated. Eilish kicked off her blanket and did a few stretches in an effort to rid herself of her stiff limbs. As she was doing this Legolas came noticed she was awake and joined her.  
  
"How are you this morn, _meldis_?" He asked, kneeling down next to her bed roll. friend (f)  
  
"A little stiff, but other than that, I'm fine," She replied, standing up. "Yelch, I need to brush my teeth. I forgot last night," She said, making a face as she reached into her backpack searching for her tooth brush and toothpaste. After a few moments of searching she found what she was looking for.  
  
"I'm going to the river to brush my teeth," Eilish announced. "You coming?" She asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas nodded and followed Eilish as she crossed the camp, heading for the river, snagging her now dry towel from a branch on her way. Once at the river, she quickly got to brushing her teeth, anxious to get rid of the icky taste in her mouth left from not brushing the night before. When she finished brushing she rinsed her mouth, washed her face and dried off on the towel.  
  
"Much better," Eilish declared, smiling up at Legolas. At that moment a slightly naughty impulse struck her and she stepped up to him, slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, and kissed him. After a few stunned seconds Legolas responded, wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. Finally Eilish pulled away.   
  
"Morning, love," She said with a small smirk, before turning around and heading back to the camp. Legolas stood staring after her for several minutes, watching as she collected her clean clothing and packed it into her bag.   
  
When he finally snapped out of his stupor, he headed back to the camp to help ready things for the day's journey.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The remaining two days of the journey to Imladris passed without incident. They saw signs of orc activity while they made their way through the Misty Mountains, but did not directly encounter any of the nasty creatures. Eilish was tired and saddle sore when they entered the realm of Lord Elrond.   
  
Eilish's blue eyes were wide as she gazed at the Last Homely House. "Wow," She whispered, as Legolas slipped off the horse. Her hands held his shoulders as he gently lifted her from the horse's back.   
  
"It is beautiful, is it not, _meldis_?" Legolas asked, smiling at her wide-eyed amazement. friend (f)  
  
"It's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it," She breathed. A few elves, dressed in Imladris colours, entered the courtyard.  
  
"_Mae govannen_, Prince Legolas," said a dark-haired elf in dark formal robes. well met  
  
Legolas bowed in elvish fashion. "Lord Erestor, may I introduce Eilish Bell," He gestured to Eilish, who was standing next to him, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"_Hiril-nin_," Erestor bowed to her and smiled. my lady  
  
"Hello," Eilish smiled shyly.  
  
"You must be desiring a bath and rest after your journey," Erestor continued, "I will show you to your rooms." He motioned Eilish and Legolas to follow. They entered the building and Erestor led them through the beautiful halls to two rooms, side by side, which had been readied for them.   
  
"Lady Galadriel saw your coming," Erestor informed them, seeing Eilish's surprise at their having a room ready for her. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you both after the evening meal." Legolas and Eilish nodded their understanding and Erestor continued speaking, "I will send someone with clothing for you to wear this evening," He told Eilish and at that he excused himself to attend to his tasks.  
  
Legolas joined Eilish in her room while she waited. Legolas took a seat on the bed while Eilish explored the beautiful room she'd been given. After several minutes there was a knock at the door. Legolas rose from the bed and opened the door.  
  
"Arwen!" He exclaimed at the sight of the lovely princess of Imladris.   
  
"Legolas, it is good to see you, _gwador_," She smiled at her longtime friend. The Evenstar was accompanied by a young elf-maid carrying a beautiful gown. sworn brother; brother in arms  
  
"Do come in," Legolas opened the door fully to allow Arwen and the elf-maid in the room. "Eilish?" The red-haired woman came out of the bathroom at Legolas' call.   
  
"Eilish, this is Arwen Undomiel, Lord Elrond's daughter. _Gwathel_, this is Eilish Bell," Legolas introduced the woman to the elf-princess. sworn sister  
  
"It is good to meet you, Eilish," Arwen smiled, leaving Eilish instantly at ease with the pretty elf.  
  
"I shall leave you ladies to yourselves," Legolas said, kissing Eilish on the cheek and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Eilish, this is my lady-in-waiting, Gwirithil," Arwen introduced the pretty young elf-maiden, "We have brought a dress for you to wear this evening. I will help you bathe and fix your hair, if you wish. Gwirithil will take your clothing to be washed."  
  
"That would be wonderful," Eilish said gratefully, "I don't think I've ever felt quite this grubby."  
  
Arwen went into the bathroom and Eilish followed, watching as Arwen ran a hot bath and poured various sweet-smelling oils into the water. Eilish opened her backpack and pulled out her dirty clothing, dropping it into the laundry basket held out by Gwirithil, keeping only her last pair of clean underwear and a bra. Then she pulled off the clothes she was wearing and dropped them in the basket as well before stepping into the deep, pleasantly hot water of the bath. As she sank into the sweet smelling water, Eilish sighed in relief. The hot water was already easing her stiff muscles.  
  
"Oh, that feels so good," Eilish breathed, earning a giggle from Arwen. Gwirithil left the room carrying the basket of clothes to be washed.  
  
"You are not used to riding horses then, Eilish?" Arwen inquired.  
  
"Not even remotely. Until a few days ago I hadn't been on a horse since I was 11 years old," She said with a laugh. "But at least I didn't have to try and actually lead the horse. I just rode behind Legolas."  
  
"Now that you speak of Legolas, what is between you?" Arwen asked curiously as Eilish began to wet her hair.  
  
"Oh, Legolas," Eilish sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do about that, Arwen. I mean, I don't know how I got here to Middle Earth, and I don't know if I'll ever get back home. Legolas is an amazing guy, and it would be so easy to fall in love with him. But I don't want to do that and then have to leave him. I don't think I could take that," She said honestly, her eyes beginning to tear.  
  
"I understand," Arwen moved to sit next to the bath and began to wash Eilish's hair. "I find myself in a similar situation. I love someone, and he is human. Though he is of the blood of Numenor and longer lived than other men, I am still elf-kind, immortal. If I wish to be with him I must forsake my family and my immortality."  
  
"Aren't we a happy pair?" Eilish remarked, laughing dryly.  
  
"Indeed," Arwen agreed, rinsing soap from Eilish's hair. "Let us speak of happier things. My grandmother said you are a healer?"  
  
"Sort of," Eilish replied, taking a cloth and washing the grime of the road from her body. "I'm a nurse. In my world healers are called doctors, but we also have nurses who care for patients when the doctors are not there. Give medication, keep them comfortable and such. I help women who are giving birth. I'm learning to be a midwife."  
  
"My father is a healer. If you do remain in Middle Earth perhaps you can apprentice to him."  
  
"That would be cool. Legolas and I are supposed to speak to your father this evening," Eilish said, standing up in the bath and accepting the towel Arwen held out to her. She wrapped the towel around her body and wound another around her wet hair.  
  
While Arwen went to retrieve the dress from the bed, Eilish dried off and slipped on her clean underthings. When Arwen reentered the room, she helped Eilish slide the dress over her head and laced up the back. Eilish gaped when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. The dress was deep, shimmery sky blue, with silver stars embroidered around the low neckline, the openings of the bell sleeves and around the hem.   
  
Arwen guided Eilish back into the bedroom, where Eilish snagged her makeup bag from her backpack. Sitting Eilish down, Arwen removed the towel from her hair and began to comb out the long red locks. While Arwen did that, Eilish carefully applied a tiny bit of mascara and a bit of light lip gloss. When it was free of tangles, Arwen began to twist and braid Eilish's hair into a beautiful, intricate design.   
  
When she was finished Eilish studied herself in the mirror. The front part of her hair was pinned and braided in a fancy design, while the back flowed loose most of the way down her back.  
  
"Whoa, I can't believe this is me," Eilish said, mentally pinching herself.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Arwen opened it to reveal Legolas and her twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Eilish nipped into the bathroom, so they wouldn't see her just yet.  
  
"We've come to escort you ladies to to evening meal, are you ready?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Just a moment. Come in?" Arwen held the door open for them and they stepped into the room. "Hello, _gwanur_," Arwen hugged her brothers. twins  
  
"Is Eilish not ready?" Legolas asked, not seeing her in the room.  
  
"I'm ready," Eilish announced, stepping out of the bathroom. Legolas' eyes widened, as did those of the twins.  
  
"_Meldis_, you look lovely," Legolas breathed at the sight of her. The blue of the dress made her eyes seem even bluer and the cut of the dress accentuated her slender figure.  
  
Eilish blush. "Thanks."  
  
"Eilish, these are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir," Arwen introduced the twins, who smiled charmingly.  
  
Legolas offered Eilish his arm, giving the twins a pointed look, as the announcement that the meal was ready echoed through the Last Homely House. The twins respectfully nodded to Legolas, silently letting him know they would not intrude on his romantic interest. Arwen took a twin by each arm and the group left the room to join the rest of the household for the meal.


	8. Chapter 7

> Title: How Does It Feel (7/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I pinched the nickname for Legolas from Eresse's 'Greenleaf and Imladris' series, which, if you're into slash, is worth a read. It's posted on if anyone is interested.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The evening meal was rather quiet, giving Eilish and the Mirkwood elves time to relax after their journey. Eilish was seated at the head table between Legolas and Arwen. The meal was a pleasant change from travel cuisine. A server circled the table filling goblets with fine Imladris wine.   
  
When the server reached her Eilish politely declined. "I'd rather just have water, if it's not too much trouble," She said.  
  
"We have some strawberry cordial that the elflings enjoy, if you would prefer, _hiril-nin_," The server suggested. my lady  
  
"That would be wonderful," Eilish smiled gratefully. The server returned the smile and moved off to fetch the drink.  
  
"You do not like wine, Eilish?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," Eilish said softly, looking a little uncomfortable.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After the meal Eilish and Legolas joined Lord ELrond in his study to talk. The elf lord's chamber was cosy and Eilish relaxed quickly, though she didn't release Legolas' hand. They took offered seats in comfortable chairs before the dark-haired elf's desk.  
  
"Eilish," Elrond began, smiling reassuringly at the red-headed woman clutching the Mirkwood prince's hand, "I am sorry I was not able to welcome you to Imladris when you arrived. Lady Galadriel spoke to me several days ago, telling me that she had seen your coming to this land. Perhaps you can tell me the events that led to you finding yourself here."  
  
"Okay, sure," Eilish agreed, thinking back to the day. "Um... I was driving home from work. I'm a nurse and I'd just got off a 12 hour shift at the hospital I work at."  
  
"Driving?" Elrond asked interestedly.  
  
"Driving my car... Um, it's like a cart and horse, but it doesn't need a horse to move. It runs by burning a liquid called gasoline," Eilish tried to explain. "I don't know much about the mechanics of it."  
  
Elrond nodded, getting the gist of what she was describing. "Go on," He urged.  
  
"Um," Eilish closed her eyes for a moment to think, "I was listening to the radio, they were playing a song I really like. I was singing along while I drove. I was on a road called Lonsdale Avenue, and I was getting ready to turn onto the street my arpartment is on. I know I was thinking about getting a parking spot. It's usually hard to find a place near my building," Eilish frowned as the events of the day replayed in her mind like a movie. "I... I think I was in an accident... Someone hit me... hit my car... And the next thing I knew I was in the middle of a clearing. I knew I'd never seen anything like it before. My ribs were bruised and sore. My bag was next to me, so I picked it up and started walking. I'd been walking for a few hours when Legolas and his guards found me."  
  
"We stopped as I was worried that Eilish was lost. I introduced myself and inquired if she needed any assistance," Legolas told Lord Elrond. "When I gave my name she paled and I was concerned, so I dismounted my horse and asked her if she was well. She simply asked where she was. I replied that she was in Arda and her face lost all colour. I was alarmed and stepped closer, which was fortunate as she lost consciousness not long afterwards."  
  
"I have never passed out in my life before or since that day," Eilish protested, blushing lightly. "Um... I guess I should explain exactly why I did pass out. This is gonna sound really strange to you, I'm sure," She warned. "Well, in my world there is a set of three books, a trilogy, by a man named John Tolkien. The trilogy is called 'The Lord of the Rings' and it tells a tale in a place called Middle Earth. That's why I fainted when I heard where I was. I mean, you wouldn't expect to suddenly find yourself in a place you believed to be merely a story setting. When Legolas introduced himself I probably did go pretty white, because one of the characters in the story is called Legolas Thranduilion or Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas stared at Eilish, blue eyes wide with disbelief. Elrond simply arched one eyebrow knowingly, certain she was telling the truth.   
  
"I am in this story?" Legolas asked incredulously.  
  
"You are," Eilish affirmed. "Not only that, but you're one of the main characters." Legolas looked quite stunned and Eilish gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"It seems you are here at a very opportune time, if your story tells what I believe it does," Elrond said seriously. "In two days time we will hold a council to decide the fate of The One Ring," He told her, watching to guage her reaction.  
  
"The council of the Ring," Eilish swallowed hard. "You're right... about the story."  
  
"I will not ask you to tell me specifically what our choice in this matter shall be," Elrond said firmly, "But I believe the best course of action in this situation shall be to send a small group forth to make an attempt to destroy the ring. Should that be the decision we make, I would ask you to accompany them, to go to Lothlorien and speak with Galadriel. She will be able to aid you in discovering how you came to be here."  
  
"Okay," Eilish said softly, taking a deep breath.   
  
"That is all I wished to speak of at this time," Elrond said, standing.  
  
Eilish stood, pulling a rather subdued Legolas with her. Elrond escorted them to the door and they left, making their way back to the rooms they'd been given earlier. Eilish pulled Legolas into her room and sat him on the bed, before grabbing her freshly washed lilac-coloured scrubs which were neatly folded on the dresser and entering the bathroom to change. She emerged a couple minutes later and retrieved her hair brush before taking a seat next to the fair-haired elf.  
  
"Hey," She said softly, placing a hand on his arm, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Aye," He answered quietly, turning to face her as she began to pluck the pins from her hair. "I do not know what to say, though."  
  
Eilish set the hair pins on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "_Calenlass_, I know this is confusing for you. It's just as weird for me." green leaf  
  
Legolas pulled away, a soft smile on his lips. "_Calenlass_?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. green leaf  
  
"A nickname. Do you mind? Arwen told me the words," Eilish said, her cheeks turning a little rosy.  
  
"Nay, I do not mind," Legolas whispered, and kissed her softly on the cheek. "What shall I call you?"  
  
"Some of my friends at home call me Red," She offered, "No one here does. So you'd be the only one. What's the elvish word for red?"  
  
"_Caran_," He told her, trying out the nickname. "Yes, I like that. I shall call you _Caran_, but only when we are alone." red  
  
"I'll only call you _Calenlass_ when we're alone, too." Eilish smiled and continued to unpin and unbraid her hair. green leaf  
  
"Allow me, _Caran_," Legolas said, gently brushing her hands away and removed the last pins and began to unwind the remaining braids. When it was all free he picked up the brush and began to run it gently through the long red locks. red  
  
"Your hair is beautiful, _melui_," He whispered, stroking the silky strands reverently. sweet  
  
"Thank you," She said softly, blushing, "It's a well-known Irish trait. Red hair."  
  
"It is lovely," Legolas breathed, inhaling the sweet scent of the shampoo Eilish had used. He carefully plaited the long strands into a long braid and secured the end with the hair elastic which had been wrapped around the handle of the brush.  
  
"Hey, good job," Eilish grinned, studying the braid. "Thanks." She turned to face him and kissed him softly. Then she shifted up to lean back against the headboard of the bed. Legolas moved to sit next to her, his arm wrapped around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"_Caran_?" red  
  
"Mmhmm?" She answered, not moving from her comfortable spot.  
  
"You said at the meal that you would explain why you did not wish to have wine," Legolas reminded her.  
  
Eilish sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I did, didn't I? Well, to make a rather long story short, I don't drink alcohol because in my family there have been many people who have a problem with alcohol, namely my father."  
  
"A problem?"  
  
"Yes. Most people don't drink so much that they become drunk, but my father does it often. He can't help himself. He's addicted and it's made my life and my mother and sister's lives very difficult at times. And since this problem is common in my family, I would rather not tempt fate, so I don't drink."  
  
"That is a very wise decision," Legolas said, kissing her forehead. "I am sorry you have had difficult times as a result of your father's problem."  
  
"Thanks," She whispered, fighting not to give in to the tears that were threatening.   
  
"We should take our rest now, _melui_," Legolas said regretfully, hugging her comfortingly. sweet  
  
"I suppose you're right," Eilish admitted, stiffling a yawn. Legolas slipped off the bed and folded down the edge of the coverlet for her. She slid under the covers, weariness catching up with her all at once. She lay down and closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.  
  
"Good night, _Calenlass_," She said softly. green leaf  
  
Legolas bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss sleepily. After a moment he straightened. "_Maer du, meleth_," He whispered as he reluctantly made his way to the door. He opened it and stepped into the hallway, taking one last longing look back at the woman asleep in the bed, before closing the door quietly behind him. good night, love


	9. Chapter 8

> Title: How Does It Feel (8/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. The lyrics in this chapter are from Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' from her CD 'Under My Skin'.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
In the morning Eilish woke from the best sleep she'd had in a long time. As she was still lying in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, there was a knock on the door, then the door opened and Legolas poked his head in.   
  
"Come in, _Calenlass_, I'm awake," She called to him. green leaf  
  
"_Maer aur, Caran_," Legolas smiled as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. good morning, Red  
  
"'Morning, _Calenlass_," Eilish sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard as Legolas crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. greenleaf  
  
"Did you rest well, _Caran_?" Legolas asked. Red  
  
"Yeah, actually I did," She replied. "I haven't slept that well for a long time."  
  
"I spoke with Lord Elrond this morn. He believes that, in the event you will accompany a group on a quest to destroy the ring, you should learn archery."  
  
"Archery?" Eilish raised one eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Aye. You must be able to defend yourself in some manner, and therefore I am to begin teaching you the bow today."  
  
"Okay then," Eilish nodded in agreement, then scrambled out of bed, grabbed some of her clean clothes and went in the bathroom to get ready. She emerged a few minutes later, wearing her jeans and blue 'Good girl with bad intentions' t-shirt, in the middle of unbraiding her hair. She grabbed her hairbrush from her dresser and ran it through her hair a few times before quickly throwing her hair up into a messy teardrop ponytail.   
  
"Okay, I'm good to go," She announced.  
  
Legolas looked surprised and pleased to see her ready so quickly. "Most females would have taken much longer to ready themselves," He remarked.  
  
"Not this girl!" Eilish rolled her eyes, "I am not a very high maintenance girl. I have better things to do with my time. I mean, jeez, we're not going to London to visit the Queen!"   
  
"Going to London to visit the Queen?" Legolas repeated, confused.  
  
"It's just an expression. London is a city in the United Kingdom, which includes the countries of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Queen Elizabeth II is its queen and she lives in a palace in London."  
  
Legolas nodded his understanding. "Shall we go?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, let's blow this popsicle stand," Eilish agreed, which led to another explanation of the meaning of a slang term.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Legolas had procured a beginners bow from the armoury and in Imladris' practice range, began to instruct her in its use. He was pleased to find Eilish was a natural with the bow. He helped her adjust her position slightly.  
  
"_Caran_, you have a natural talent for archery," He praised. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "You are a very easy student to instruct." Red  
  
"I used to be a figure skater when I was a teenager," Eilish told him as he released her, "So, I'm used to remembering the perfect body position to get the result you want." She loosed another arrow, which found its way to the center of the target. "Although I call that the luck o' the Irish," She laughed, mimicking her grandmother's thick Irish brogue.  
  
"What is figure skating?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"Um, it's a sport," She explained, "Performed on ice, while wearing special boots with a metal blade attached to the bottom of the boot. I can sketch it for you later so you can see what it actually looks like. You glide on the ice on the blade and perform various moves to music, such as jumps and spins. It's kind of like a dance."  
  
"Jumps?" Legolas was looking more and more confused.  
  
"Um, hang on," Eilish handed him the bow and quiver of arrows. "I can still do a few things, even off the ice." She took a breath and launched herself into the air, turning one and a half rotations and landed backwards on one foot. "That's a jump called a single axel. There are five other types of jumps, called single, double, triple jump, depending on the number of turns you do while in the air. Each type of jump has a different take off."  
  
"I see," Legolas looked interested, "And you studied this sport?"  
  
"Yeah, for quite awhile. Um, about 14 years, I think. I loved it. I entered competitions when I was younger and won some of them. I had to quit when I went to university to study nursing."  
  
"But now it is helping you learn to shoot," Legolas grinned, "Shall we continue a little longer?"  
  
"Yep," Eilish took the bow from him and positioned herself, notching an arrow and taking aim.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
That evening in the Hall of Fire, Eilish was introduced to the five hobbits who were currently in Imladris. As she spoke with the two youngest, Merry and Pippin, she couldn't help but think how well the Lord of the Rings movies had been cast. The two hobbits were just like their movie counterparts, in looks and manner.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas grinned as he encountered his friend, whom Eilish knew to be Aragorn, the future king of Gondor.  
  
"Legolas! It is good to see you, _meldir_," The ranger embraced his friend. friend (m)  
  
"Estel, I want you to meet Eilish Bell," Legolas introduced her to the Dunadan. "_Melui_, this is Arwen's intended, and Lord Elrond's foster son, Estel." sweet  
  
"_Hiril-nin_," Aragorn bowed in elven fashion, with a pleasant smile, though he shot Legolas a curious look at his uncharacteristic endearment. my lady  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Eilish smiled, a little shyly. "You can call me Eilish, or Lish," She added.  
  
"Lord Elrond tells me you will join us at the council tomorrow," Aragorn said casually.  
  
"Yes, _meldir_, she will be," Legolas said before Eilish could reply. "You shall hear the whole story tomorrow," He finished, his tone firm. friend (m)  
  
"Aye, my apologies, Eilish," Aragorn said sincerely.   
  
At that moment Arwen joined them. "_Maer aduial_, Eilish, Legolas," She said brightly. "Eilish, I have come to ask if you will grace us with a song. Legolas spoke highly of your voice." good evening  
  
Eilish crossed her arms in front of her and mock glared at the elven prince. "Did he now?"  
  
Legolas had the grace to blush. "Aye, I did, _melui_," He said grinning sheepishly. "Your voice is lovely. Will you not sing for us?" He looked at her pleadingly. "Sing the song of Avril Lavigne," He urged. sweet  
  
Eilish couldn't keep a straight face any longer. "Okay, okay, but not that song. It's one thing to explain the lyrics to you and the guards, but entirely another to explain them to a hall full of elves. But there's another one I suppose I could sing."  
  
"Please, _Caran_," Legolas pleaded softly, "For me?" Red  
  
Eilish sighed. "Alright, but quit with the puppy dog eyes," She warned, "Or I'll change my mind."  
  
"Thank you, _Caran_," Legolas said with a grin, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, to the glee and amusement of Arwen and Aragorn respectively. Red  
  
"You owe me, _Calenlass_," She said seriously, a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes. green leaf  
  
At that Eilish left and followed Arwen to the performance area, where Arwen introduced her to the crowd of elves. Then Arwen left Eilish alone on the stage, the attention of the entire hall on her. Eilish glanced nervously around before her eyes lighted on Legolas, who gave her a reassuring smile. Relaxing, Eilish cleared her throat and began to sing.  
  
"_Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
What it something you said?  
  
Don't leave me hangin'  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Held up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
  
I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you?  
  
All the things you hide from me  
  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you care  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done  
  
He was everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
You were everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending_."  
  
Eilish's voice faded to an end and after a moment the hall burst into appreciative applause, but Eilish was aware of none but the fair-haired elf-prince whose eyes had been rivetted to her through the entire song.


	10. Chapter 9

> > Title: How Does It Feel (9/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... if ya don't like it, don't read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is following movie canon more than book canon... I've used some of the movie dialogue. Also, someone sent me an e-mail to bring to my attention that some of my elvish is wrong... Well, actually, yes, I'm aware that there should be an accent on the 'i' in 'nin', but unfortunately 's preview feature doesn't accept characters like that, even if you are able to type them into the document you upload, which I am not. And I'm far too busy to learn perfect elvish. So, I'm afraid you'll just have to overlook any errors of that nature. Oh, and if you _are_ going to feedback, please endeavour to send feedback on the story not insignificant stuff like elvish grammar!  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Eilish was awakened by a knock on the door. She quickly rose and opened the door to find Arwen and Gwirithil, the latter carrying a fresh gown.  
  
"_Maer aur_, Eilish," Arwen smiled at her new friend as she entered the room followed by her lady-in-waiting. "I hope you slept well." good morning  
  
"I did," Eilish grinned. "Although I was awake for awhile thinking about what I can do to get back at Legolas for his little stunt last night."  
  
Arwen giggled, knowing exactly what Eilish was talking about. "Have you thought of anything yet?"  
  
"No, but believe me, I will," Eilish said adamently, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"I am certain you will, _meldis_," Arwen said, fighting off the urge to laugh again. "We've come with a gown for you to wear to the council." friend (f)  
  
Arwen motioned to Gwirithil to hold up the dress, which she did. Eilish's eyes widened. The dress was beautiful, with a long, flowing skirt, angel sleeves and square neckline, made of a delicate lavender chiffon.  
  
"Wow," Eilish breathed, dropping down onto the bed weakly. "It's gorgeous."  
  
"I chose it for that very reason," Arwen grinned mischievously. "I would see how wide Legolas' eyes become when he sees you in it."  
  
Eilish fell back on the bed, giggling helplessly. "Arwen, you are evil... in a very good way. A girl after my own heart," She chuckled, catching her breath, then getting to her feet and starting toward the bathroom. Arwen followed carrying the lovely gown.   
  
Eilish washed quickly, dried herself off and dressed in her clean underclothes. After that she took a few minutes and smoothed lilac scented lotion over her skin. Then Arwen helped her slip the lavender gown over her head and laced the back snugly.   
  
"It is perfect, _meldis_," Arwen said, smiling as Eilish did a little twirl, the long chiffon skirt floating around her lightly. "Come, I will fix your hair," She motioned Eilish to follow her into the bedroom.   
  
Eilish sat down in the chair Arwen indicated, while the elf-maiden went to work on her long red locks. More quickly than Eilish could have thought possible, Arwen had arranged her hair into another beautiful, intricate design, with some of her hair still tumbling freely down her back.   
  
"Whoa," Eilish managed when she was able to look at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled out her makeup and applied small amounts of mascara, pale lavender eye shadow and clear gloss. "Look out, _Calenlass_," She said silently, smirking deviously. green leaf  
  
Ready to face the council, Eilish left her room with Arwen and Gwirithil. A short distance down the hallway, they met Legolas and the twins. Eilish and Arwen were hard pressed to stiffle the laughter that threatened when they caught the looks on the faces of the male elves. The twins' grey eyes were wide, each smiling appreciatively. Legolas, on the other hand, froze at the sight of Eilish. His blue eyes were wider than Eilish had ever seen them and his jaw was dropped as he openly gaped at her.  
  
"_Maer aur_, Eilish," Elrohir was the first to break the silence. good morning  
  
"You look lovely this morn, Eilish," Elladan added as he recovered.   
  
Elrohir shot a look at the still stunned Mirkwood prince, rolled his eyes and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Legolas jumped, jolted out of his fog.  
  
"Elbereth!_ Lle naa vanima_," He breathed, still unable to take his eyes from Eilish. you are beautiful  
  
Eilish blushed, not understanding exactly what Legolas had said, but by his tone she got the idea. "Thanks," She stepped over to him and slipped her arm in his and began to lead him down the hall.   
  
Grinning, the twins, Arwen and Gwirithil followed.  
  
"Good moring, _Calenlass_," Eilish smiled up at him as they strolled down the hall to the dining hall. green leaf  
  
"_Maer aur, Caran_," He returned, breathing in the sweet scent of lilacs. good morning, Red  
  
Curious as to what he had said to her prior, Eilish pulled him into a small alcove near the dining hall, motioning to Arwen that they would catch up. "_Calenlass_, what did you say before. In elvish?" She asked.  
  
"_Lle naa vanima_," Legolas repeated, "It means you are beautiful," He translated, his voice soft.  
  
Eilish blushed again, then reached up to slip her arms around his neck, drawing him down to meet her lips. Legolas enfolded her in his arms, deepening the kiss a little. They drew apart only when the announcement of the morning meal sounded. Hand in hand they continued into the dining hall.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The council began after breakfast and Eilish found being involved in the whole proceeding very stressful. Lord Elrond did not ask her to retell her story, but gave the basic outline himself. The other elves present looked slightly skeptical, but were content to trust Lord Elrond's judgement. The men of Gondor who were present looked downright hostile at times and Eilish was hard pressed to stop herself from letting loose her Irish temper when Boromir insulted Aragorn, calling him a 'mere ranger'.   
  
In the end she needn't have bothered, as Legolas was not about to sit idly by and allow his friend to be slandered. Aragorn modestly asked Legolas to sit down, but Eilish shot the elf a glance that told him exactly what she thought of his actions.   
  
Eilish was forced stiffle a snort of laughter when Gandalf shut Boromir down. Legolas looked at her, amusement making his blue eyes twinkle, in spite of the serious nature of the council.   
  
Elrond rose and his intimidating presence quieted the group of humans who had been grumbling. In a tone that dared anyone to disagree he told the council that the ring must be taken to Mount Doom and destroyed. Almost at once the son of the Steward began to protest, giving reasons why such an understaking was a foolish, impossible endeavour.  
  
Eilish saw Legolas' eyes narrow in anger and watched wide-eyed as he got to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" He said adamently.  
  
Legolas' outburst got the group of dwarves going and soon the entire council was on its feet, shouting. Eilish rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Never send guys to do a woman's job,' she said to herself, shaking her head in resignation.  
  
The loud, heated exchanges went on until Frodo got to his feet, having to repeat himself several times before the combined group of elves, men and dwarves heard what he said. "I will take the ring," He said one last time when the shouting died down. "Though, I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf smiled reassuringly at the hobbit, telling him he would accompany him on the journey. In turn Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli offered their sword, bow and axe, respectively. Lord Elrond glanced at Eilish, his meaning clear: she would go with them, at least as far as Lothlorien. Eilish nodded her understanding before there was a small flurry of activity and Sam joined the assmbled warriors, saying Frodo wasn't going anywhere without him.   
  
Elrond, obviously fighting laughter, agreed Sam could go. Suddenly the group was joined by both Merry and Pippin, who also insisted on accompanying the group. Elrond simply looked skyward, as if asking the Valar to grant him patience with silly young hobbits.   
  
Boromir stepped toward the group and pledged himself as well. Eilish watched him warily. She knew the story of the ring well, and knew that Boromir would be tempted by the ring, but she wasn't sure what to think of the Gondorian captain for the moment. She would have to keep an eye on him, she decided, as she took her place next to Legolas and slipped her hand into his.   
  
"You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond announced, ending the council.  
  
"Right, where are we going?" Pippin piped up.  
  
Eilish hid her face in Legolas' shoulder, fighting a burst of giggles that were threatening to escape.


	11. Chapter 10

> Title: How Does It Feel (10/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I don't know how many times I have to say it for it to sink in to some people's thick heads, but yes, this is a Mary Sue... if ya don't like it, don't bloody read it!   
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph.   
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lord Elrond had decided the Fellowship would leave Imladris in two weeks time. In those weeks Legolas trained Eilish on the bow several hours every day and, with the help of the twins and Glorfindel, began to teach her to use a sword. Her skating training came into play again, her strength, agility and speed aiding her immensely. Arwen helped Eilish out by procuring several pairs of leggings and a few tunics to suppliment her limited wardrobe.   
  
Before Eilish knew it, it was the night before they were scheduled to leave. Her backpack was stuffed with her clothing and other necessities. Lord Elrond had given her a gift of a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a light elven sword. The only problem now was she was having trouble getting to sleep, tossing and turning for a long time before finally resorting to getting up and pacing in an effort to tire herself out. She was looking out the window at the beautiful night scenery, when there was a light knock on her door. She crossed the room and opened the door to find Legolas.  
  
"Are you well, _Caran_?" He asked, stepping inside the room. "I heard you moving about." Red  
  
She slipped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. "I'm okay, _Calenlass_," She sighed, "Just feeling a little anxious... apprehensive." green leaf  
  
"I am anxious as well, _Caran_," He admitted, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "This quest will be difficult, I am certain. And we may not succeed." Red  
  
Eilish swallowed hard. She knew the quest would be more difficult than Legolas could imagine, but Lord Elrond and Gandalf had both insisted she not tell anyone what she knew. Eilish could tell already that keeping her secrets would be very hard to do. Even now, the urge to tell Legolas everything was almost overwhelming.   
  
"_Calenlass_?" She said softly. green leaf  
  
"Yes, _Caran_?" Legolas pulled away so he could see her face. Red  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" She asked, her eyes silently pleading with him. "I just... I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Of course, _Caran_," He whispered, drawing her back into his arms and kissing her softly. Red  
  
They walked over to the bed and Eilish climbed in while Legolas snuffed the candle that lit the room. Then he, too, got into the bed, spooning up against her back and wrapping her securely in his arms. Feeling safe and protected in Legolas' embrace, Eilish quickly drifted into dreams. Legolas lay awake a while, watching her sleep, before joining her in reverie.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"_Caran_?" Legolas' soft voice pulled her out of her dreams early the next morning. "It is time we rose to face the day." Red  
  
Eilish sighed, dreading the long journey that was to come. "Morning, _'Lass_," She said gloomily as she slowly sat up in bed. leaf  
  
"Lord Elrond will see us off one hour from now," Legolas told her.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get dressed," Eilish wearily got out of the comfortable bed and headed for the bathroom to change.  
  
"I will return in a few minutes," Legolas called as he opened the door.  
  
"'Kay," Eilish replied.  
  
In the bathroom Eilish washed quickly, knowing it could be a while before she got a chance to have a bath again. She dressed in a pair of comfortable grey leggings and a blue tunic that Arwen had given her. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Legolas re-entered the room, dressed in fresh travel clothing. He sat on the bed and watched as she brushed her hair and seemingly effortlessly wove the long strands into a french braid, securing the end with an elastic. When she was finished with her hair she crossed the room and sat next to Legolas on the bed while she pulled on clean socks and her sneakers.   
  
"Okay," She said as she finished tying her shoe laces, "I'm ready."  
  
Legolas stood as well, and grabbed her backpack, which was sitting ready at the foot of the bed. He took her hand and they left the room, Eilish casting one last wistful glance around the room she'd lived in for the last fortnight, before closing the door gently behind them.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
In the courtyard, the rest of the fellowship was already assembled, waiting for the elf-prince and red-haired young woman. Much of the household of Imladris was there as well: Lord Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel and also Arwen and the twins. As Eilish and Legolas entered the yard, Eilish's eyes met Arwen's. The elf maiden looked precariously close to tears, her eyes darting back to Aragorn.   
  
Right away Eilish walked over to Arwen while Legolas joined Aragorn and Gandalf. She immediately embraced her friend, silently giving her support.  
  
"I know this has got to be about the hardest thing you've ever had to do," Eilish whispered in Arwen's ear, "But trust me when I say that it's going to be okay. I can't say how I know, but believe me, it'll all work out in the end. Don't give up hope."  
  
"Thank you, _meldis_," Arwen sighed as they drew apart. friend (f)  
  
Eilish shot a glance over to where Legolas and Aragorn were standing, talking. "I'll keep an eye on him," She grinned. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Eilish," Arwen hugged her again. "I hope to see you again soon. May the Valar protect you."  
  
Eilish rejoined Legolas and slipped on her backpack, which the elf-prince had handed her. Lord Elrond said a few words, which didn't register in Eilish's brain; she was too apprehensive about the journey before them. Even though she knew the story, there was the possibility that it would not be exactly the same as the book and that made her even more tense. Elrond finished speaking and the fellowship took the first steps in what Eilish knew would be a much longer journey than any of them could have imagined.


	12. Chapter 11

> Title: How Does It Feel (11/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now... For anyone waiting for the R/NC-17 stuff, keep your shirt on... It's coming...   
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... rolls her eyes When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph.   
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Eilish reached the top of the rise in the foothills west of the Misty Mountains. The fellowship had left Rivendell that morning and it was now well into the afternoon. As she stepped onto the plateau Eilish tried to catch her breath, only to begin coughing repeatedly.   
  
"_Caran_," Legolas stopped walking and returned to her side as she sat down on a large boulder, "Are you well?" The rest of the fellowship paused as well, Aragorn looking concerned, too.Red  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," She wheezed, rummaging in her backpack, "Just give me a minute." She finally found what she was looking for: her ventolin. She pulled the blue plastic L-shaped tube out and shook it for a few seconds then uncapped it, put it in her mouth, pressed the pump and inhaled. She repeated her actions again, then replaced the ventolin in her bag.   
  
"What was that?" Legolas asked.   
  
"Ventolin," Eilish told him, "The asthmatics' best friend." Noticing he still looked confused, Eilish elaborated. "I have a condition, called Asthma, where sometimes the air passages in my lungs close up and I can't breathe properly. Ventolin makes them open up again."  
  
The light of understanding came into Legolas' eyes. "So you will be well soon?"  
  
"Yeah," Eilish nodded, "It takes a few minutes to work, then it lasts for about four hours."  
  
Gandalf made his way over to where Eilish sat, using his staff as a walking stick. "Are you well, Eilish?"  
  
"Yes," She got to her feet and slung her backpack on again, "I'm good to go now."  
  
"We will make camp in, perhaps, two hours," Gandalf informed her, "You will be able to continue until then?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be fine now."  
  
So the group set off once again, Legolas sticking close to Eilish as they walked.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Approximately two hours later, as the sun was beginning to dip near the treeline, Gandalf announced it was time to stop for the night. As they set up camp Eilish felt a strange feeling run up her spine. When Sam made a fire to cook dinner and Boromir began teaching Merry and Pippin how to wield their swords the feeling got stronger. Legolas noticed her looking around, a frown on her face, her body tense.  
  
"_Caran_?" He touched her shoulder gently to get her attention, surprised when she jumped a little. "_Caran_? Is something amiss?" Red  
  
Eilish relaxed when she realized it was just Legolas. "I don't know. I just have a really funny feeling that something's going to happen. I can't explain it." She knew the Crebain would show up somewhere in this part of the journey, though when exactly they would she couldn't remember, but the weird feeling seemed to mean more that just that.  
  
"Do not worry, _Caran_," Legolas reassured her, "I am keeping watch. All will be well." Red  
  
"I know you will, _Calenlass_," Eilish tried to release some of the tension she held. "Just keep an extra close watch, please? Just for my peace of mind?" green leaf  
  
"Of course, _Caran_," He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek before taking up his watch once again. Red  
  
Sufficiently calmed, Eilish joined Sam at the fire to help with dinner, though she was still highly aware of every sound that came to her ears. There was the clash of metal on metal as the two young hobbits practiced sword fighting with Boromir, followed by a small yelp as one was nicked by a careless blade, then shouts of 'For the Shire!' and the scuffle of bodies wrestling amid shouts of laughter.  
  
Eilish watched as Legolas gracefully leapt from boulder to boulder, staring intently at something grey in the sky. His movement had caught the attention of the others as well. Gimli passed it off as clouds, but Boromir pointed out that it, whatever it was, was moving against the wind.   
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called out a warning.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn yelled and the group scrambled for cover in the sparsely covered area.   
  
Eilish found herself guided under a low bush by Legolas. He wrapped her tightly in his arms. As the birds burst over the camp she covered her ears against the noise and hid her face against Legolas' chest. Eilish hated crows. Several years ago, when her cat had been stuck up a tree for many hours, crows had attacked him, causing some nasty cuts. After what seemed like hours the birds finally flew off and the fellowship crawled out from their hiding places.   
  
"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf spat, "Our passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," He finished soberly.  
  
Eilish shivered at the thought of climbing the massive, snowy mountain. "Oh, goody," She remarked under her breath. Legolas shot her a quizzical look.   
  
"I'm being sarcastic, _'Lass_," She said drily. "I know what Caradhras is. I'm gonna freeze my ass off." leaf  
  
"I will not let that happen, _Caran_," Legolas said impishly. "I will keep you warm," He promised. Red  
  
Eilish snickered and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _Calenlass_."


	13. Chapter 12

> Title: How Does It Feel (12/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Gandalf's "magic words" are taken directly from the book, I'm not trying to take credit for them in any way.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Eilish looked up at the craggy peaks of Caradhras skeptically. The mountain's face was steep and rocky, reminding her of the Rocky Mountains on the B.C.-Alberta border. Knowing she would need it before long, Eilish pulled out her ventolin and took a couple puffs. She took a deep breath, locked her jaw in determination and started up the slope, Legolas at her side.  
  
The Fellowship made good time up the first part of the slope, but were soon slowed when it rapidly became steeper. As they determinedly picked their way up the mountainside, thick, downy flakes of snow began to fall, collecting in their hair and on their clothing. Cold blasts of wind blew down the slope and hit the group hard. Eilish shivered and put up the hood of her baby blue hoodie. The strange feeling of the previous day crept up her spine again, making her increasingly apprehensive.  
  
Higher up the mountain the weather deteriorated further. The snow was falling thickly and the wind was harsh. Gandalf handed around a flask containing miruvor of which everyone had a mouthful. The Imladrian spirits warmed them for a while.   
  
As the snow continued to fall and the temperature to drop, it was decided to use their precious supply of wood and make a fire. However, that proved much more easily said than done. Not even Gimli could get the fire kindled. Eilish even pulled out her lighter and attempted to get the wood lit. Finally, knowing his actions would announce his presence to anyone watching, Gandalf took up a length of wood and, with his staff, lit it in a burst of blue and green flame.  
  
Wearily, the Fellowship gathered around the small fire. Eilish huddled close to Legolas, the fire's heat not seeming to penetrate her chilled limbs. Legolas took off his cloak and carefully draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Here, _Caran_," He tucked the fabric around her snugly, "Elves do not feel the cold as humans do." He manuvered her in front of himself and wrapped his arms around her, sharing his body heat. Red  
  
"Thanks, '_Lass_," Eilish said softly, allowing herself to rest against his body. She was miserable, but knew she'd be feeling much worse if not for Legolas. It was growing increasingly difficult to push aside her feelings for him.leaf  
  
As morning approached the firewood ran out. The dejected group agreed they would have to turn back and take another route. But that in itself posed a problem. The night's snow had filled and blocked the path they'd made in their ascent, the snow lying in drifts several feet deep.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir began to break a path back down the mountain, while Legolas, with the skill of the elves, ran over the tops of the snow drifts to see how far the deep snow ran. After about an hour, which seemed much longer to those left behind, Legolas and the two men returned. As Gandalf had expected, Legolas reported that not far down the pass the snow was not near as deep, eventually dwindling to merely a few inches.  
  
With the path broken, the Fellowship started back down the mountain, with Aragorn and Boromir making two trips to carry the hobbits. Eilish followed the men, Legolas walking alongside on top of the drifts. Gandalf came next, leading Bill the pony, with Gimli perched on his back among the baggage.  
  
"It is so not fair that you can do that, '_Lass_," Eilish said grumpily as she fought through the snow still remaining in her path. leaf  
  
Finally she reached the end of the deep drifts and Legolas jumped down to join her. He helped her brush the snow from her clothes before it could melt.  
  
"Oh, gods, I am so tired," Eilish said, her words slightly muffled by the hand over her mouth, stiffling a yawn.  
  
"Come, _Caran_," Legolas was still wide awake; being an elf he didn't need as much rest as everyone else. He motioned her to climb onto his back. She did so and he lifted her easily, piggy backing her down the slope for a while so she could get a little rest.   
  
The bedraggled Fellowship continued their trek down the mountain. After a couple hours Eilish asked Legolas to let her down and she walked with him the rest of the way. When they reached the bottom they were dismayed to find the crebain circling again, but they had no choice but to continue; they would not spend another night on Caradhras.  
  
Back down in the valley, the exhausted group made camp on a small rise surrounded by a ring of stones. All were somewhat heartened by some food and another mouthful of miruvor. Once everyone had eaten Gandalf called a mini council to discuss their options.  
  
Eilish sat next to Legolas, wearily resting her head against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. She half listened to the conversation as the others debated whether or not to take to road through Moria. The hobbits were understandably frightened by Aragorn and Boromir's words. The two men were very wary of going into the old dwarven city.  
  
Suddenly Eilish sat straight up, blue eyes wide. "What the hell is that?!" She demanded, alarmed.  
  
Aragorn jumped to his feet. "Wargs!"  
  
With the looming threat of a warg attack the decision was made to take the closest route, the Mines of Moria, at first light. The night that followed was long and nerve racking. A few wargs had crept almost to the camp, their huge bodies just visible in the firelight.   
  
Gandalf walked out to the ring of stones surrounding the camp, almost daring the wargs to attack. One suddenly sprang from the darkness, only to fall heavily to the ground, Legolas' arrow embedded in its throat. The rest of the wargs dissolved into the night.  
  
Hours later Eilish and the hobbits were startled out of a sound sleep by warg howls from every direction. Legolas was firing off arrows at an incredible rate. Aragorn and Boromir were wielding swords with deadly accuracy, Gimli doing the same with his axe. Eilish and the hobbits huddled together, back to back, each with knife or sword in hand.  
  
Gandalf plucked a burning branch from the fire and walking into the pack of wargs, who scattered in front of him. He tossed the flaming branch into the air crying: "_Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth_!"  
  
The tree above him burst into flames, which quickly travelled from tree to tree. The wargs fled before the flames.  
  
In the grey dawn the only sign of the small battle were the charred remains of the trees and Legolas' arrows scattered about. Eilish shuddered, knowing the wargs had not been ordinary wargs. She could see the knowledge in the faces of the others.  
  
"We must be quick and reach the doors of Moria by sunset, or I fear we shall not reach them at all," Gandalf said grimly.


	14. Chapter 13

> > Title: How Does It Feel (13/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events, except for when Bill the pony is let go... That I've changed. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) that looks like it came from the book probably did. I've used direct quotes from the book in a few spots.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Gimli walked at the head of the group with Gandalf, being excited to reach Moria, with the possibility of seeing his cousin, Balin. Eilish walked hand in hand with Legolas, having already tripped several times on loose stones. Only Legolas' elven reflexes had saved her from badly bruised knees.  
  
"The land had changed since last I was here," Gandalf lamented, when the group had not yet reached the Sirannon stream as expected, where the road to Moria once ran.   
  
Finally, Gimli, who had gone ahead of the others, called to the group from the top of a small rise. When they reached the hill where Gimli stood, the rest of the group saw a deep riverbed, almost dry, with an old, broken path running alongside.  
  
"At last," Gandalf said, obviously relieved, "This is the Sirannon, once called the Gate-stream. Though I cannot guess what has happened to the water."  
  
"Well, at least the road is somewhat better," Eilish remarked drily.  
  
The Fellowship continued on their way, down the ancient road to Moria. Finally, after several hours, the group reach a low cliff, with a small stream of water dripping down a groove obviously made when the stream flowed deep and quickly.  
  
"That is what remains of the Stair Falls. There was a flight of stairs hewn in the rock up to the top, where lay a shallow valley through which the Sirannon flowed. Beyond that were the Walls of Moria," Gandalf told them.  
  
The weary group found the stone steps, where they realized they would have to let Bill the pony go. The pony could neither make it up the narrow stone steps, nor through the mines.  
  
After sending Bill off, a tearful goodbye on Sam's part, the Fellowship quickly made their way up the stairs, at the top finding the reason the stream had dried: the Sirannon had been dammed. The blocked water had filled the valley, forming a deep, dark lake. Eilish shuddered looking at the dark water, knowing what was lurking in the depths.  
  
"_Caran_?" Legolas saw Eilish's reaction and frowned, "Is something amiss?" Red  
  
"It's just the water," Eilish tried not to reveal too much, "It just gives me the creeps. I still have a bad feeling."  
  
Legolas squeezed her hand reassuringly and they followed the rest of the group as they made their way along the shore of the lake. At the north corner of the lake they found a small stream that they had no choice but to cross. Gimli went first, not bothered by the nasty, slimy water. Gandalf and the hobbits followed single file, carefully picking their way through the pools of stagnant water that concealed slippery stones.  
  
"Oh, gross," Eilish hung back, a grimace on her face. Legolas glanced at her, then quickly scooped her up and nimbly crossed the stream. On the other side he carefully set her on her feet.  
  
"Thanks, '_Lass_," She said gratefully. leaf  
  
The Fellowship walked the rest of the way quickly, stopping when they reached two holly trees, the biggest ones any of them had ever seen. Gandalf explained that this was where the elven-way from Hollin ended and the elves had planted the trees to mark the end of their domain. The west door of Moria had been made for use in trade between the elves and the Dwarves of Moria.  
  
"Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different race, even between Dwarves and Elves."  
  
Gandalf's comment started Gimli grumbling that it was not the dwarves' fault the friendship had ended.  
  
"I have not heard it was the fault of the Elves," Legolas shot back.  
  
"Knock it off, you two!" Eilish snapped, swatting Legolas on the arm in annoyance. "'_Lass_, apologize to Gimli." Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but Eilish shot him a look that broked no arguement. leaf  
  
"I am sorry, Gimli," He acquiesced to Eilish's order.  
  
"You, too, Gimli," Eilish prompted.  
  
"I'll not say sorry to an elf!"   
  
"Oh, you do not want to get on the wrong side of my Irish temper, Gimli, son of Gloin!" Eilish glared at the dwarf.  
  
In the face of Eilish's angry glare, coupled with a sharp prod of Gandalf's staff, Gimli swallowed nervously. "I apologize, Master Elf," He finally gave in.  
  
"Shake on it," Eilish said firmly, clearly not about to accept any insubordination, "You guys need to be friends." The elf and the dwarf grudgingly shook hands.  
  
"That's better," Eilish mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now, how about we get back to the task at hand?"  
  
"Well said, Eilish," Gandalf surreptitiously winked at her. Then he stepped over to the walls, looking for the signs that told the doors' location. After a minute he stepped back and whispered words no one could hear. At his words, tiny, silvery lines became visible in the stone. Slowly the lines became brighter and clearer until the design could be seen.  
  
"The words are in the elven-tongue of the West of Middle-earth in the Elder Days," answered Gandalf when Frodo inquired what the writing said, "But they do not say anything of importance to us. They say only: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. And underneath small and faint is written: I, Narvi made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs."  
  
For a few minutes, prompted by Merry's question as to what 'speak, friend, and enter' meant, Gandalf and Gimli discussed the old means of guarding doors. The doors of Moria were guarded by a password, so any who knew it could enter. Gimli added that the word for the doors was long forgotten.  
  
Eilish, of course, knew what the password was, but decided to give the others some time to figure it our for themselves. Gandalf began trying out some words in an attempt to open the doors. After several failed attempts Gandalf threw down his staff in frustration and sat down to think.  
  
While Gandalf was thinking, the wind brought to their ears the sounds of warg howls. Boromir began to complain and stooped to pick up a large rock.  
  
"Boromir, don't!" Eilish exclaimed as he lifted his arm to throw the stone. He dropped the rock onto the shore in surprise. "Don't disturb the water!" She told him emphatically. Then she turned to Gandalf, deciding enough was enough, "Gandalf, it's a riddle, okay?" She gave him a hint.  
  
"Of course!" The istari's eyes widened in comprehension. "_Mellon_!" He spoke the word loudly and clearly. With a sharp crack, the doors began to creak open. friend  
  
When they were fully open Gandalf stepped over the threshold and moved to start up the stairs. At the same moment Frodo gave a sharp cry as something wrapped itself around his ankle.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-lol- Sorry 'bout the cliffie, but this chapter was getting long enough. I'll have the next one out soon, I promise.


	15. Chapter 14

> Title: How Does It Feel (14/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix [formerly celeb-gilgalad] (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events, except for when Bill the pony is let go... That I've changed. There are a few spots where I've taken the dialogue directly from the book. Tolkien gets credit for it where it occurs.   
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Sam was the first to leap to Frodo's aid, drawing his knife and hacking at the tentacle frantically. Under Sam's blows the tentacle released Frodo's ankle and Sam quickly pulled his master back, calling for help. As he did so many more tentacles broke the water's surface.  
  
"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" Gandalf shouted at the group, of whom all but Sam were frozen in shock and horror.  
  
Even Eilish, who had an idea of what to expect, felt paralyzed. Gandalf's shout got all, with the exception of said red-head, moving. Legolas, seeing Eilish still stricken, scooped her up and darted into the gateway and up the stairs.   
  
Gandalf was the last one in the doorway and once at the bottom of the stairs he turned back to the doors, as if thinking how to close them. But he needn't have bothered, as the tentacles seized the doors and slammed them closed with a deafening crash. The cavern was plunged into darkness and the group could hear the muffled sounds of falling rock.  
  
In the still dark the group heard Gandalf walk down the steps and thrust his staff against the doors. The stairs and stone walls shuddered, but the doors remained firmly closed. Eilish had snapped out of her stupor and clung to Legolas, shaking violently, her breath coming in shallow gasps, the air whistling shrilly in her lungs.  
  
"_Caran_?" Legolas' voice betrayed his worry. Red  
  
"Having... an... asthma... attack," She gasped out, "Need... my... ventolin."  
  
Gandalf lit the end of his staff to give some light as Legolas quickly retrieved Eilish's ventolin and handed it to her. She took a couple of puffs and leaned against Legolas, trying to breathe normally. The rest of the Fellowship looked on, concerned.  
  
After several long, anxious moments the wheezing lessened and finally abated. Eilish drooped against Legolas weakly, her face pale and clammy. Legolas mopped the moisture from her forehead with the corner of his cloak.  
  
"What happened, _Caran_?" He asked softly. Red  
  
"That thing out there," Eilish said, her voice still a little breathy, "Then being shut in the dark. I'm a little claustrophobic." As Eilish was recovering Frodo and Gandalf had been discussing the creature in the water outside.  
  
"Something has crept or has been driven out of the dark waters under the mountains. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."  
  
At Gandalf's statement, Boromir began to grumble under his breath, but the echoing of the stone walls amplified his words so everyone heard them. "In the deep places of the world! And thither we are going against my wish. Who will lead us now in this deadly dark?"  
  
"I shall," Gandalf said, and started up the stairs.  
  
Legolas helped Eilish to her feet and the group followed Gandalf up the stone steps. After counting two hundred steps, they found an arched passage whose floor was level. There Frodo suggested they rest and have something to eat. Everyone was recovering from their ordeal and found themselves quite hungry, so they readily agreed. They sat and ate and Gandalf passed around the flask of miruvor again, while warning everyone to be careful with their water supply as the water sources in the Mines should not be touched.  
  
After a short rest the Fellowship was on their way again. Gandalf led the way, carrying his lighted staff and his sword, Glamdring. Just behind came Gimli, then Frodo, with Sting drawn. No light came from either elven blade, which was a small comfort, as it told them there were no orcs nearby. Sam followed Frodo and he, in turn, was follwoed by Legolas and Eilish, still hand in hand. Merry and Pippin, Boromir and Aragorn followed in order behind them.  
  
The path was long and winding, beginning to descend for a time before levelling out once more. As they walked Eilish caught glimpses of stairs, arches and other passages and tunnels. There were so many she was glad she wasn't the one leading.  
  
Eilish was also glad of the light, little though it was, provided by Gandalf's staff, as they passed many holes in and around their path and cracks and chasms in the walls and floor, some right in their path. The largest was more than seven feet side and they could hear water churning deep down in it.  
  
After the group had been walking for several hours with only a few short rests they came to an arch where the single passage broke into three. All three led in the same general direction, east, with one ascending, one remaining level and the last descending.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as he stood under the arch. There were no signs or incriptions in the stone walls to help him choose one passage over the others. In light of this dilemma, Gandalf decided they should take some rest.   
  
To the left of the arch they found a stone door, half open. A good push opened it fully. On the other side was a chamber cut into the rock. Merry and Pippin moved to enter the chamber, eager to find a more sheltered place to rest.  
  
"Hold it, you two!" Eilish exclaimed, "You've got to quit rushing blindly into some place you don't know. Let Gandalf go first, he's got the light!"  
  
The two young hobbits stopped, thoroughly abashed, and let Gandalf enter first. He went cautiously, letting light from his staff shine on the floor. In the middle of the chamber there was a large round hole in the floor, like a well mouth.  
  
"There, it is well you listened to Eilish," Gandalf remarked to Merry and Pippin.   
  
"One of you might have fallen in and still be wondering when you were going to strike the bottom," Aragorn told them.  
  
Gimli was musing that the room must have once been a guardroom, for watching the three passages and the hole a well whose stone cover had been broken. At that everyone began to set up their beds for the night, taking care to stay well away from the hole the floor.  
  
As she was making her bed next to Legolas, out of the corner of her eye, Eilish saw Pippin creep over to the hole and peer into the depths. Then he picked up a stone and, before Eilish could say anything, let it drop into the well.   
  
Eilish groaned. "Oh, Pip. Why'd you have to do that?"  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled angrily, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
For a few minutes after Gandalf finished speaking there was silence, then came the faint, echoing sounds of tapping. They stopped for a moment, then began again, the echoes rising up the well shaft. The Fellowship sat in tense silence until the sounds died away and did not come again.  
  
"That was the sound of a hammer, or I have never heard one," Gimli remarked as he and Gandalf discussed the incident and Gandalf informed Pippin he would be taking the first watch as 'reward'.  
  
Eilish inched closer to Legolas. "That was beyond creepy," She whispered to him. "I will be so glad to get out of this place." She shivered and Legolas wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"I shall, as well, _Caran_," He said softly. "I shall be glad to see the sky and trees once more," He sighed, "We should take some rest while we may." Red  
  
Eilish nodded and they lay down, face to face, with Eilish sandwiched securely between Legolas and the wall.  
  
"Goodnight, '_Lass_," Eilish said softly. leaf  
  
"_Maer du_, _Caran_," Legolas replied. good night, Red  
  
The rest of the group, save Pippin and Gandalf were drifting to sleep as well. After an hour, though, being unable to sleep, Gandalf relieved Pippin of his watch duty and took up the post himself. He kept the watch for several hours, huddled on the floor, smoking his pipe.


	16. Chapter 15

> > Title: How Does It Feel (15/?)  
  
Author: palephoenix (palephoenix6yahoo.ca)  
  
Genre: LOTR FP-het   
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC  
  
Rating: PG for now...  
  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...   
  
Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???  
  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events, except for when Bill the pony is let go... That I've changed. There are a few instances where I've used lines of dialogue directly from the book. I'm in no way claiming it as my own.  
  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Gandalf woke them all after about six hours. He had taken all the watches and let the others sleep. When all were awake Gandalf told them his decision on their path. He did not like the feel of the middle, which went straight, and the air smelled foul in the path that led deeper into the mines, so the group would take the path that led up.  
  
They walked for some eight hours, the way evidently having been a main road, with no openings to other paths and a level floor with no cracks or holes. Finally they reached a large empty cavern. As the hobbits were too tired to continue, Gandalf decided they would rest there until morning when some light would enter through sky lights that would be present, provided they were in the location Gandalf believed they were. The group stayed that night huddled in a corner to escape a cold draught that seemed to flow steadily through an archway.  
  
As they sat in the corner, not yet sleeping, simply resting, Sam mused on the number of dwarves that would have been needed to build Moria. He wondered aloud what they needed such a huge place underground for, reasoning they surely couldn't live in such dark holes.  
  
"These are not holes," Gimli said indignantly. "This is the great realm and city of the Darrowdelf. And of old it was not darksome, but full of light and splendour, as it is remembered in our songs." The dwarf got to his feet and began to chant a song about Moria.   
  
When Gimli was finished, Sam innocently asked if there were still gold and jewels in Moria. Gimli didn't answer. Instead it was Gandalf who answered Sam, telling about the treasures of Moria; of mithril and the dwarves' greed and their resulting downfall. He also mentioned the mithril mail-shirt which had been given to Bilbo by Thorin. Eilish saw Frodo slip his hand under his tunic to touch the mithril rings she knew were concealed there.  
  
After a while it became very quiet and, while Fordo was on watch, the rest of the group fell asleep one by one. A few hours later Legolas awoke, then he quietly roused Eilish and together they relieved Frodo. They sat side by side in the dim light still given off by Gandalf's staff and talked quietly so as not to disturb the others' rest.   
  
"I hate this place, _'Lass_," Eilish confided to the elf, her voice soft. leaf  
  
"As do I, _Caran_," Legolas replied. Red  
  
"This is so hard for me. I wish I could teel you what I know," She said wearily, resting her head on her knees. "I know what's going to happen, but there's nothing I can do. Elrond and Gandalf warned me not to in case it could change the outcome."  
  
"As much as I also with you could tell me, _Caran_, Gandalf and Lord Elrond are right. However difficult it may be, you must keep your knowledge to yourself," Legolas said softly, gently tucking behind her ear a lock of hair that had come loose from her braid. Red  
  
Eilish turned to look at him, a flim of tears shining in her blue eyes. Legolas stroked her hair, then gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft, each accepting the comfort the other offered. When the kiss ended Legolas continued to hold her, cradling her against his chest.  
  
"_Amin mela lle_," He whispered. I love you  
  
There was no response - Eilish had fallen asleep again. Legolas smiled softly, and kissed her gently on the forehead, then continued his watch until Boromir relieved him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Eilish woke it was obviously morning as a weak shaft of light come from high above the eastern archway. Gandalf told them they would likely find the Great Gates and the Mirrormere in the Dimrill Dale today. The group ate a quick breakfast and Gandalf decided they should continue on their way promptly, reasoning none would like to spend another night in Moria.  
  
Everyone readily agreed, eager to get back into the fresh air and sunlight. Even Gimli, though glad he'd had the chance to look upon Moria, had had enough of the endless dark.  
  
Gandalf decided to go to the north door, where there was a reasonable amount of light piercing the dark. After passing through the arch they found themselves in a wide corridor. As they walked down the hallway the light grew stronger until they reached its source: a doorway on their right. The door opened into a large square room. The room wasn't very well lit, but it seemed almost blinding after their long time in the dark.  
  
In the centre of the room there lay a single large block of stone, about two feet high, over which was laid a huge slab of white granite. Eilish knew it must be Balin's tomb.  
  
As soon as the thought had crossed her mind she heard Frodo muttering that it looked like a tomb. The hobbit stepped toward the slab, looking at the symbols carved into the surface of the stone. Gandalf joined him and sighed wearily.  
  
"These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria. Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves: Balin, Son of Fundin; Lord of Moria."  
  
"He is dead then," Frodo said. "I feared it was so."  
  
Eilish huddled close to Legolas, his arm securely wrapped around her shoulders. The look on Gimli's face broke Eilish's heart. He had put up the hood of his cloak to hide his face. Eilish placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The Dwarf looked up at her, tears shining in his brown eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Gimli," Eilish whispered.  
  
"You knew, didn't you, lass?" Gimli asked, his voice rough with his grief.  
  
"Yes," Eilish replied miserably. "I wish I could have told you, but I couldn't do anything that might change things. I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears and she hid her face against Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"It is alright, _Caran_," Legolas spoke soothingly, enfolding her in his arms. "We understand." Red  
  
"Aye, lass," Gimli agreed, "We do. There was nothing to be done here even if we had known."  
  
"Do not dispair, Eilish," Gandalf said kindly, "Even should you tell us what you know, I do not believe we can change things that are meant to be." He looked at Eilish with a strange light in his eyes, and at that moment Eilish knew that Gandalf _knew_. He knew something ill would occur if they should enter Moria. Eilish nodded almost imperceptibly at the istari and took a deep breath. If events occured as they had in the book, they would, for the most part, work out in the end.


	17. Chapter 16

Title: How Does It Feel (16/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix6yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue has been taken directly from the book. I'm not in any way claiming it as my own.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 16

After a few minutes of silent mourning, the group began to search around the room. In one of many recesses in the rock walls, which had held wooden chests, all of which were broken and their contents scattered, Gandalf found the remains of a book. After several minutes of reading the book, which was in many different handwritings and languages, Gandalf spoke up.

"It seems to be a record of Balin's time in Moria." He read a few chilling lines from the book, those that could still be deciphered.

By the book's writings, Gandalf and Gimli figured out where they were. Gandalf quickly outlined their path out of the Mines. No sooner had he spoken than there was a huge, terrifying _BOOM_. The floor trembled and they all sprang towards the door. More drum-like noises echoed through the caverns, followed by the blow of a horn, nearby, answered by others futher away.

"They are coming!" Legolas exclaimed.

"We must not get shut it! Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way, if we get a chance," Gandalf ordered.

The sounds of many, many feet and shrill cries rang down the corridor. The group drew knives and swords and noched arrows to bows. Sting and Glamdring glowed coldly in the dim light. Boromir moved to shove the western door closed.

"Wait, do not close it yet!" Gandalf said. He stepped forward, next to Boromir and straightened himself up to his full height. "Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin Lord of Moria?" His voice boomed down the corridor.

There was the harsh, grating sound of laughter and the unintelligible sound of a deep, commanding voice. Gandalf stepped into the doorway and thrust his staff forward. There was a flash of blinding light that lit the chamber and the passage. Arrows whistled down the hallways as Gandalf jumped back.

"Orcs, many of them," said Gandalf. "And some are the black Uruks of Mordor. Also, at least one cave troll."

"There's no noise from this door," said Legolas, from the east door.

"We must delay them, for the lock is gone from the door," Aragorn said. "We will make them fear the Chamber of Mazarbul!"

The battle that followed was swift. Many orcs broke through the door and attacked. They seemed surprised by the anger and agressiveness of the Fellowship. Legolas and Eilish let arrows fly, striking many. Gimli attacked furiously with his axe. Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf struck with swords and the hobbits gave all their small forms allowed. After several orcs had been killed, the rest fled.

Gandalf ordered the group to head for the east door, but before the could reach it a huge orc leapt into the chamber. It threw Boromir to the ground, evaded Aragorn's sword and thrust his spear at Frodo. The blow hit him in the right side, the force throwing him against the wall.

Aragorn split the orcs head before it could draw its scimitar. The orcs that had hung behind him fled, howling.

"Now!" Gandalf shouted. "Now is the last chance. Run for it!"

Aragorn picked up Frodo from where he lay and made for the door, shoving Merry and Pippin ahead of him. The others followed, save Gimli, who had to be dragged by Legolas and Eilish. Boromir hauled the door closed, but there was no way to fasten it. At that moment Frodo came to and asked to be put down. Aragorn was so surprised he almost dropped the hobbit.

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"Not yet," Gandalf said, then he told the others to continue on, despite Aragorn's protests.

The others reluctantly headed down the stairs. The stair was dark except for a very faint flicker of light from Gandalf's staff. The echoing drum beats continued. They could hear Gandalf speaking, but could not make out the words.

Suddenly at the top of the stairs was a burst of bright light. Gandalf came flying down the stairs and landed in the middle of the group. He got to his feet quickly and urged the group on. After an hour and many flights of stairs they stopped for a rest, having travelled a good mile. Gimli asked Gandalf what had happened at the door.

So Gandalf told them how he had placed a spell on the door to keep it closed and had listened to the orcs on the other side speaking in their own tongue. He told the group that the only word he could make out was "ghash", the orcish word for fire. Then he described the presence that had entered the chamber on the other side.

"What it was I cannot guess, but I have never felt such a challenge."

Then he had lost control of the door for a moment and it had begun to open. Gandalf had been forced to speak another spell, which proved too much for the door, as it broke into pieces. Gandalf had seen something in the chamber, something dark, blocking all the light, before he was thrown down the stairs. After the Istari quickly checked on Frodo, the continued on.

Before long, Gimli, who could see well in the dark, pointed out the light was growing ahead of them, but it was not daylight. Soon all could see the glowing and flickering of the light. The light was unmistakably flames. The group continued to the slender stone bridge that was the only way out. The group started over, single file, as orc arrows rained down on them. Legolas turned and set an arrow to his bowstring, drew, then faltered. He gave a cry of fear and Eilish knew he had to have seen the Balrog.

"A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" He cried, obviously terrified.

"'_Lass_! Come on!" Eilish grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way across the bridge. -leaf-

Gandalf remained in the middle of the bridge. Aragorn and Boromir remained close at the end of the bridge. The Balrog reached the bridge and raised a whip of many fiery thongs and a blade. Gandalf did not budge.

"You cannot pass," He said. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Urun. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

The Balrog made no answer. It stepped onto the bridge and drew itself up to its huge height. Its sword flamed in the dark. Glamdring glittered white in the gloom. There was a clash and the Balrog fell back, its sword flying into fragments.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf repeated. He lifted his staff, then thrust it down, the blow causing the staff to break and fall from his hand. A sheet of while light sprang up and the bridge cracked.

The Balrog fell into the dark chasm as the rock gave way beneath it. As it fell it swung its whip, catching Gandalf about the knees, jerking him to the edge. He fought for balance, then fell, grasping vainly at the stone bridge.

"Fly, you fools!" He cried, then disappeared into the dark.


	18. Chapter 17

Title: How Does It Feel (17/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue is taken directly from the book. I'm not in any way trying to pass it off as my own.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 17

The horrified group was plunged into almost complete darkness. Aragorn and Boromir ran back to the rest of the Fellowship as the remains of the bridge cracked and fell into the chasm.

"We have to get out of here!" Eilish urged, ushering Merry and Pippin toward the door, catching hold of Legolas' hand pulling him along as well. "'_Lass_, Aragorn, Gimli, come on!" -leaf-

"Come! I will lead you now!" Aragorn called. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!"

Mobilized, the rest of the group stumbled up the dark stairs, Aragorn leading and Boromir at the rear. As she ran, Legolas' hand still clasped tightly in hers, Eilish found tears were streaming down her face. Even though she'd known Gandalf would fall and, Valar willing, he would return, to see him fall had been a huge shock.

The group reached the top of the stairs and started down a wide passage. After some time the light began to grow. Finally they entered a hall, lit clearly by the sunlight streaming in from the windows high on the east side. They ran across the open space and through a set of broken doors. As they passed over the threshold they saw the Great Gate, doors open, a glowing arch of light. Several orcs were skulking in the shadows behind the door posts. Aragorn killed the leader and its fellows fled in the face of his terrible wrath.

Finally the Fellowship made their way out the gates, the sunlight almost blinding them after the long dark. They didn't stop running until they were out of range of any arrows.

Faint drumbeats still reached their ears as they dropped to the rocks beneath them, overcome by their grief. Eilish stood with her arms wrapped around Legolas. The look of utter confusion and grief on his face broke her heart. She wished she could reassure him; tell him the Gandalf would return to them, but all she could do was comfort in silence.

Around them the rest of the Fellowship was lost in their own grief. Pippin lay with his head on Merry's lap, both hobbits with tears streaming down their cheeks. Sam sat on a rock, head in his hands, sobbing. Boromir was restraining Gimli who wanted to rush back into the Mines to take out his grief on the orcs. Aragorn stood, silently scanning their surroundings, looking as though the weight of the world had just been placed on his shoulders. But Frodo was the most heartbreaking to look upon. He was the picture of grief and hopelessness, tears slipping silently down his cheeks.

After a while, when she'd regained some control over her own emotions, Eilish pulled away from the still distraught elf. "I'll be back in a minute, _Calenlass_," she whispered and kissed his cheek softly. She stepped away and walked over to where Aragorn stood. -green leaf-

"Aragorn, we have to get out of here," she said quietly. "It's already after noon and you know when the sun goes down there will be orcs out here by the thousands."

"You are right, Eilish," he agreed, his face haggard with grief. "We must reach Lothlorien." He sighed and spoke up so the rest could hear, "Come, we cannot linger here any longer. We must reach Lothlorien."

Wearily, the company began to walk again, travelling down the old, broken road that ran down from the gates. After a time, they came to a deep pool of water, clear and clean, which flowed down a deep channel.

"Here is the spring from which the Silverlode rises," Gimli said. "Do not drink of it! It is icy cold."

"There lie the woods of Lothlorien," Legolas said, pointing out the grey outline of trees.

"I will be so glad to reach them," Eilish sighed wearily.

They were walking very quickly and after a while Eilish noticed Frodo and Sam lagging behind. It had been a long time since any of them had eaten and both hobbits had injuries. Frodo with probable bruised ribs which made it difficult to breathe and Sam with a gash to his head.

"'_Lass_, Frodo and Sam," Eilish got his attention and gestured to the two hobbits. Equally concerned, Legolas spoke to Aragorn, who, along with Boromir, picked up the two hobbits to give them a rest. -leaf-

"A little further on there is a place where we can rest for a little. There I will do whatI can for you," Aragorn told the injured hobbits.

Not long after they came to another stream, which joined the quick-flowing Silverlode. They had been walking about two hours and had only come a few miles from the Gates. At the stream they stopped and Gimli, Merry and Pippin made a fire and drew water. Aragorn looked at the gash on Sam's scalp. After examining it he looked up, relief clear on his face. He told Sam he was very lucky, the wound was not poisoned. He gave Sam some dried _athelas_ leaves and told him to put them in the water when it was boiled and bathe his wound.

At Aragorn's insistance, Frodo allowed the ranger to help him remove his jacket and tunic. When the tunic came off Aragorn gasped in surprise and wonder, catching sight of the mithril mail Frodo wore. Carefully he helped Frodo remove it.

"Look, my friends," He called, holding up the mail shirt. "Here's a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elvish princling in! If it were known that hobbits had such hides, all the hunters of Middle-earth would be riding to the Shire," He joked.

Aragorn then got to examining Frodo's wounds. There was a large, dark bruise on Frodo's side where the spear had struck him. His other side was bruised and scratched where he had collided with the stone wall.

"It is a mithril-coat! Mithril! I have never seen or heard tell of one so fair. Is this the coat that Gandalf spoke of? Then he undervalued it. But it was well given!" Gimli said in awe.

Aragorn bathed Frodo's bruises with the warm water in which the _athelas_ had been steeped. The fresh fragrance of _athelas_ filled the clearing, refreshing the weary company.

The group ate, then put out the fire and got rid of all traces of it. When they were ready to go they took to their road once again. With Frodo and Sam no longer in pain, the group was able to go at a good pace. But for one rest, they walked for almost three hours.

The wood was dark, the moon was nearly gone, the only light coming from the stars. Eilish glanced behind to where Frodo was walking with Gimli. The hobbit kept looking behind apprehensively and Eilish knew he was probably seeing and hearing Gollum following.

Eilish was immensely relieved when Legolas pointed out the dark shadow of mallorn trees that was the heart of Lothlorien. But she was annoyed hearing Boromir repeating silly myths of Lothlorien which he had heard in Gondor.

"Boromir," she admonished sharply, "You have no idea what you're talking about. There isn't anywhere to go that would be safer than 'Lorien."

"Lore wanes in Gondor, Boromir, if in the city of those who were once wise they now speak evil of Lothlorien. Believe what you will, there is no other way for us- unless you would go back to Moria-gate, or scale the pathless mountains, or swim the Great River all alone," Aragorn told him. Boromir conceded and the group continued on. They walked another mile and came to another stream.

"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas. The elf climed down the bank and stepped into the stream. "Follow me! The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest."

Eilish climbed down the bank, giving the two younger hobbits a hand. When she reached the edge of the stream, before she could step into the water, Legolas scooped her up and carried her across. He set her down gently on the bank.

"Thanks, '_Lass_," she said gratefully and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't looking forward to wet feet."

Once they were all on the other side, they sat, rested and ate a little. While they were eating Legolas told them the story of the Nimrodel and sang what he remembered of the song of Nimrodel. He and Gimli were discussing the past and the dark the drove the wood elves into the treetops. At that, Gimli remarked that perhaps they would be safer in the trees than where they were, close to the road.

"Your words being good counsel, Gimli," Aragorn said. "We cannot build a house, but tonight we will do as the Galadhrim and seek refuge in the tree-tops if we can. We have sat here beside the road already longer than was wise."

The group left the path and went into the deeper woods. They found a cluster of mallorn trees. Legolas said he would climb to see how they may go up. He jumped and caught hold of a branch high above his head. He had no sooner grasped the branch than a voice spoke sharply from the shadows of the tree-top.

"_Daro_!" -halt-


	19. Chapter 18

Title: How Does It Feel (18/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue is taken directly from the book. I'm not in any way trying to pass it off as my own.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 18

Startled, Legolas released the branch and dropped to the ground. He stepped away from the tree and automatically moved to Eilish, ready to protect her if necessary.

Eilish rolled her eyes. "Haldir, was it really necessary to scare the living daylights out of us?" She called up to the elf hidden in the tree top. Her words obviously shocked the concealed elves as they fell silent for several moments. Smirking at Legolas, Eilish continued. "Okay, so, there is a strong possibility that many nasty orcs are following us, and I don't know about you, but I would rather not be down here if they should arrive, so if it's not too much trouble could be please com up in the talan?" After a short silence, the elves answered in their own tongue.

"They wish you and I, and also Frodo to climb up. The others must wait and keep watch here until they have decided what to do," Legolas translated for Eilish.

The elves let down a slender, silvery rope ladder, which Legolas easily climbed. Frodo, Sam and finally Eilish followed more slowly. When she climbed through the hole in the talan floor Eilish saw Legolas sitting with three 'Lorien elves. She slipped over and sank down next to him, wordlessly sliding her hand into his. One elf stood and uncovered a lamp which gave off a small beam of light. He held it up in turn to the faces of Frodo, Sam and Eilish. Then he spoke in elvish and Frodo answered in kind, though a little haltingly.

"Welcome," He repeated in the common tongue. He eyed Eilish. "_Hiril-nin_, you are the one whose coming the Lady foresaw." -my lady-

Eilish nodded. "Hi. You're Haldir, I take it?"

"Yes," He gestured to the other two elves, "My brothers, Rumil and Orophin. We heard rumours of your coming, from messengers of Elrond. And since you come with an elf of our kindred, we are willing to befriend you, as Elrond asked. How many are you?"

"Nine," Legolas replied. "Myself, four hobbits, two men, one of whom, Aragorn, is an elf-friend of the folk of Westernesse. And of course, Lady Eilish."

"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lorien," Haldir said, "And he had the favour of the Lady. All then is well. But you have yet spoken only of eight."

"The ninth is a dwarf," Legolas provided reluctantly.

"And before you flip out, Gimli _will_ behave himself. I promise," Eilish interjected before Haldir could say a word.

"He is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dain's trusty people, and friendly to Elrond," Frodo added. "Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions, and he has been brave and faithful."

The elves spoke together quietly and asked questions of Legolas in elvish. Finally they agreed as long as Gimli was blindfolded through Lothlorien. It was decided that the four hobbits would stay in this talan with the three Galadhrim while the rest would stay in the talan in the next tree, with Gimli under the watch of Legolas and Eilish.

Once they were all comfortably situated in the other talan with their blankets and necesseties, Eilish gratefully set up her bed and lay down. She was utterly exhaused, both physically and emotionally. Legolas sat next to her, dutifully keeping watch, while absently unbraiding her hair and running his fingers though its length. The touch of his hands was relaxing and Eilish soon drifted to sleep.

Some time later Eilish woke suddenly. She looked around the talan and saw Legolas and Aragorn standing at the edge of the platform, looking down at the forest floor, their bodies noticably tense.

"'_Lass_?" She whispered, so softly that any other than an elf would not have heard. He turned at the sound of her voice. "Orcs?" She asked, again, her voice barely audible. He nodded wordlessly. -leaf-

Eilish got to her feet quietly and tiptoed over to where he stood. For safety's sake Legolas slipped his arm around her as she peeked over the edge. In the darkness she could just make out the movement of creatures on the ground.

A short time later Haldir silently climbed through the hole in the floor. He spoke quickly and quietly with Legolas and Aragorn, then was gone. Legolas told Eilish what Haldir had said. There had been some one hundred orcs below, too many for the three Galadhrim, so Orophin had gone back through the treetops to their dwellings to alert more guardians. The orcs would not leave 'Lorien alive.


	20. Chapter 19

Title: How Does It Feel (19/?)  
Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FP-het Pairing: Legolas/OFC Rating: PG for now.  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done... Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue is taken directly, word for word, from the book.  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
When Eilish awoke again, pale light was creeping in from the East. It was still early and cold when the Fellowship started off again, guided by Haldir and Rumil. Legolas shot one last longing look back at the Nimrodel.  
  
"Come on, '_Lass_," Eilish took his hand, "You'll see it again." -leaf-  
  
The group went back to the path that ran along the Silverlode and followed it south for some time. Here and there they saw orc footprints in the damp earth. Finally Haldir turned off the path and went into the shadows of the tree, to the river bank.  
  
"There is one of my people yonder across the stream," Haldir said, "Though you may not see him."  
  
And none but Legolas could until Haldir whistled the signal and the elf stepped from the shadows. Haldir tossed a coil of rope across the river, keeping hold of one end. The elf on the opposite bank caught the other and tied it tightly to a tree near the river bank. Haldir did the same with his end, drawing the rope taut.  
  
"Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see," Haldir said, "And it runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. We do not set foot in it so far north, unless we must. But in these days of watchfullness we do not make bridges. This is how we cross! Follow me!" The fair-haired elf jumped up and ran along the rope, across the stream and back.  
  
"I can walk this path," Legolas spoke up, "But the others have not this skill. Must they swim?"  
  
"'_Lass_," Eilish giggled at his blonde moment. "Don't be silly, Haldir has more rope, haven't you?" -leaf-  
  
"Indeed, _hiril-nin_, we have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, one shoulder high and another half-high, and holding those the strangers should be able to cross with care." ---my lady-  
  
Once the two ropes had been secured, the company crossed one by one, some more cautiously than others. Legolas crossed as effortlessly as if he's been walking down a street. Pippin proved to be the best of the hobbits, knowingly not looking down at the cold, rushing water. Sam went slowly, holding tightly with both hands, his face rather pale as he looked at the water. Eilish had little trouble, grateful once again for the balance she had honed in her skating training.  
  
After all the company was across, the ropes were untied and two were coiled. The other was drawn back by Rumil, who had remained on the other side. He shouldered the rope, waved to the others and headed back to his watch post at Nimrodel.  
  
"Now, friends," Haldir said, "You have entered the Naith of Lorien. As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf."  
  
Eilish could see Gimli gearing up to complain. "Hey! None o' that!" She exclaimed, before he could say a word. "Gimli, think about it. If it weren't for these elves we would have been down on the ground last night when those orcs came through and it's most likely that none of us would be here now had that happened. So, now's the time you respect their wishes and suck it up!"  
  
Gimli glowered for a moment before Aragorn declared that the company would all go blindfolded. At that Eilish went pale.  
  
Legolas looked alarmed at the change in her pallor. "_Caran_? Are you well?" -Red-  
  
Eilish looked up at him, blue eyes wide and nervous. "Fine. Just... can I please beg off being blindfolded? Please? Not being able to see scares the crap outta me." Her voice was shaky, her breath coming too quickly.  
  
Haldir, Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks. "She is truly frightened," Haldir said quietly in Elvish so only Legolas heard. The Mirkwood Prince nodded, worried about his love.  
  
"Very well, _hiril-nin_," Haldir spoke up. "You may go without blindfold." -my lady-  
  
Eilish's body dropped in relief. "Thanks. Just let me take my ventolin. I feel an asthma attack coming."  
  
Legolas quickly pulled out the blue plastic inhaler, so she wouldn't have to take off her backpack. Eilish accepted it gratefully and took a couple puffs. After a few minutes she let out a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good to go."  
  
Eilish then helped Haldir tie strips of cloth over the eyes of the rest of the group. Once finished they continued on, Haldir leading and Eilish and a blindfolded Legolas taking up the rear, making sure that no one was left behind.  
  
The group walked all day. In the evening they rested, sleeping peacefully on the forest floor, there being no threat to them this night. Their eyes were still bound. In the morning they continued until noon when a group of elves met them on their way to the Northern Borders. They brought messages to Haldir, one of them being that the blindfolds were no longer necessary. Eilish removed Legolas' blindfold and watched, smiling as his eyes took in the beauty of the Naith of Lorien.  
  
They were in an open space, carpeted with lush grass and lovely flowers, which Haldir identified as elanor and niphredil.  
  
"Here we will stay a while, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk."  
  
Legolas carefully picked a delicate bloom of elanor, a small golden flower shaped like a star, and tucked it behind Eilish's ear. "_Lle naa vanima_," he said softly. Eilish blushed as Aragorn and Haldir smirked and the two younger hobbits giggled. -you are beautiful-  
  
Legolas ignored them and pulled Eilish into his arms. He bent his head and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Eilish slipped her arms around his neck, for the moment allowing herself to forget everything else.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: How Does It Feel (20/?)  
Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FP-het Pairing: Legolas/OFC Rating: PG for now.  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done... Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Company enjoyed a lovely, soothing rest in the Nairn of Lorien. They lay down on the soft carpet of fresh scented grass and took their rest eagerly. Legolas stretched out in the thick grass and Eilish lay down next to him, her head on his shoulder and tried to let the tension of the journey flow away.  
  
"_Caran_, what made you so anxious at the possibility of being blindfolded yesterday?" Legolas asked curiously. -red-  
  
"When I was a kid, one night I woke up from a really bad dream and got out of bed to turn the light on. But my room was pitch dark and I was disoriented. I couldn't even find my bedroom door. Finally, I guess I was making a lot of noise and woke my dad. He came down to my room and turned on the light," She said quietly. "Ever since I've been freaked by being in the dark and not being able to get out of it."  
  
"Ah, I understand your fear, _Caran_," Legolas said. -red-  
  
Eilish sighed. "I wish we could stay here forever, '_Lass_." -leaf-  
  
"As do I, _Caran_," He said wearily. "I fear what will happen when we leave this safety. My heart tells me things will go ill." -red-  
  
"Yes," Eilish agreed, "I have a bad feeling. Even though I know what could happen, something is still bothering me, something more."  
  
"Do not worry, _Caran_," Legolas soothed. "All will be well for you, if it is in my power to make it so." He kissed her forehead softly and Eilish felt the last of the tension seep away. A short time later she slept. -red-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Late in the afternoon the group set out again. Their path took them into the shadows of the trees and the Elves uncovered the lamps they carried. Finally they came into the open again, under a darkening evening sky, scattered with a few tiny stars.  
  
Predominate in their sight now was a great wall ringing a green hill covered in mallorn trees taller than any of the ones they had seem before. In among the branches were shining green, silver and gold lights, too many to count.  
  
"Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" Haldir announced. "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lorien."  
  
Haldir continued, telling the group that they must walk around the city for the gates faced only south.  
  
There was a white stone paved road running along the outside of the wall and there they walked, as the sky darkened and more stars and tree lights lit the sky.  
  
Finally they reached the gates of the city. Haldir knocked and spoke. The gates opened silently, seemingly of their own accord. The group entered and the gates closed behind them. Soon they were in the City of the Trees. There were many voices around and above them, but no one to be seen. They went along paths and up many stairs until they reached a wide lawn with a shimmering fountain in its center.  
  
On the south side of the lawn there was a huge mallorn, the largest in the city. There was a large ladder next to the tree and three elves sat at its foot.  
  
"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," Haldir said. "It is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them."  
  
"I will go first," Haldir said. "Let Frodo come next and with him Legolas."  
  
Eilish clung to Legolas' hand nervously and she shot a glance at Haldir.  
  
"Aye, you as well, _hiril-nin_," He said with a smile. "The others may follow as they wish. It is a long climb for those that are not accustomed to such stairs, but you may rest upon the way." -my lady-  
  
As the four climbed up they passed many levels of flets. Finally they reached a large talan far above the ground. It was as large as a school gymnasium, with a large house built on it. The three Fellowship members followed Haldir inside and got their first look at the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. They were both clad in white and both stood to greet their guests.  
  
Celeborn greeted each of the group by name as they came in to the hall. "Welcome, son of Thranduil! Too seldom do my kindred journey hither from the North." He said to Legolas.  
  
"Lady Eilish," He greeted her, studying her for several moments.  
  
When the group was seated before them, Celeborn spoke again. "Here there are nine. Ten were to set out, so said the messages."  
  
"Alas!" Aragorn said. "Gandalf the Grey fell into Shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape." At this all the elves in the hall gasped in shock and grief.  
  
"Our grief is great and our loss cannot be mended," Frodo said. "Gandalf was our guide, and he led us through Moria, and when our escape seemed beyond hope he saved us, and he fell."  
  
Aragorn soberly recounted the whole tale of their journey, from Caradhras to Moria, including their encounter with the Balrog.  
  
"It was a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said, "of all the elf-banes the most deadly, save the One who sits in the Dark Tower."  
  
The group spoke for a long while of the quest and the need to remain true to their goal. Galadriel looked on each of them then, silently searching. She looked last at Eilish and when she was done she spoke, "I would speak with you again, Eilish of Canada, but rest for a time. I will send for you."  
  
She turned and addressed the whole company. "Do not let yourselves be troubled, tonight you shall sleep in peace."  
  
"Go now!" Celeborn said. "You are weary with sorrow and much toil. Even if your Quest did not concern us closely, you should have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."  
  
The Fellowship spent the night on the ground, much to the relief of the hobbits, on soft couches laid out by the Elves. Eilish stretched out next to Legolas and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Title: How Does It Feel (21/?)  
Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FP-het Pairing: Legolas/OFC Rating: PG for now.  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done... Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. The song lyrics in this chapter are from 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The next evening an elf Eilish had not met came to the Fellowship's camp and spoke to Legolas. Since they were speaking in Elvish Eilish could not tell what they were saying. As they spoke, Eilish studied Legolas. The Prince was immaculate, clad in clean leggings and a silvery-blue tunic that made his eyes look even bluer. After a few minutes of conversation Legolas nodded to the other elf, who bowed politely, elven fashion, and left. Legolas walked over to where Eilish sat and knelt next to her.  
  
"_Caran_?" He said softly, so as not to disturb the others. "Lady Galadriel would like to speak with you. I am to accompany you," He added at her apprehensive look. -red-  
  
Eased, Eilish nodded and got to her feet, brushing non-existent dust from her freshly washed jeans and t-shirt. Legolas stood as well and took her hand, then led her to where they were to meet the Lady.  
  
They reached a private glade where the Lady of Lorien waited. White-clad, her shimmering golden hair like a cape falling to her waist, she smiled reassuringly as the two entered. Behind her, on a pedestal, sat a silver basin. Eilish knew this must be Galadriel's mirror.  
  
"Welcome, Eilish of Canada and Legolas Thranduilion," She said serenely. "I have asked you here for I wish you to look in the mirror. You do not know how you came to be here. The mirror can tell you this."  
  
Eilish gripped Legolas' hand nervously. "Can Legolas stay with me?"  
  
"He may," the Lady agreed. "I will allow him to see what you see, if you wish it."  
  
"Please do," Eilish nodded and together she and Legolas stepped over to the mirror.  
  
"Keep hold of his hand," Galadriel advised, "And he will see."  
  
Eilish took a deep breath and looked into the basin filled with fresh, clear water. The first thing she saw was herself, working at Lion's Gate: helping a woman through a tough contraction, weighing a squirming newborn. Then the scene jumped and she saw herself walking through the parking lot to her darling black Toyota. She saw herself driving her usual route home, signalling to make a left onto 4th St. from Lonsdale. Then, to her horror, she saw the silver Honda scream around the corner and slam into the side of the Toyota.  
  
The scene changed again, now showing her own broken body on a stretcher, being loaded into a waiting ambulance. Mercifully, she was spared from seeing the efforts to save her life, the picture now jumping to a cemetery. Eilish saw her family: her mother and father, her sister and grandmother, aunts, uncles and cousins gathered around a coffin draped in pink roses. Her mother, supported by her father, was sobbing brokenly. In the background were the strains of Avril Lavigne:  
  
_Na na _

_Na na na na na  
  
I miss you _

_I miss you so bad _

_I don't forget you _

_Oh it's so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me _

_I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same _

_Oh  
  
Na na _

_Na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you _

_Goodbye on the hand _

_I wish that I could see you again _

_I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me _

_I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same _

_Oh  
  
I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up _

_I keep asking why _

_I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake _

_It happened you passed by  
  
Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _

_There you go _

_There you go _

_Somewhere I can't bring you back _

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _

_There you go _

_There you go _

_Somewhere you're not coming back  
  
The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same _

_Oh  
  
Na na _

_Na na na na na  
  
I miss you  
_  
Unable to look any more, Eilish broke away from the mirror and released Legolas' hand. "I died?!" She cried, her face grief stricken. She walked a few steps before her legs gave out beneath her. Legolas caught her as she fell, cradling her to his chest as she dissolved into a torrent of tears. She didn't hear Galadriel give Legolas directions to a private talan. Legolas lifted her in his arms and she clung to him, unaware as he made his way to the talan.  
  
In the talan he lay her on a large bed, covered with crisp white linens. He sat next to her and ran his hand through her hair soothingly.  
  
"_Caran_," He said softly, "Please do not grieve so. I cannot bear to see you in such pain. I know you are sad to know you shall not see your family again, but the Valar saw fit to bring you here, so they must believe you are needed," He paused for breath. "I know you are needed, _Caran_, for I need you. _Amin mela lle, Caran_. Eilish," He gently tilted her chin so her eyes met his, "I love you, _meleth_." -red; I love you; love-


	23. Chapter 22

Title: How Does It Feel (22/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: NC-17 this chapter shh...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 22

Eilish stared at him for a moment through teary, red-rimmed eyes. "'_Lass_," She said softly, her voice rough from crying, "I care for you as well." She stopped then, unable to find the words to voice her thoughts. -leaf-

"I know, _Caran_, you need not say more," He said and bent to place a kiss on her forehead. "Just know you are not alone. I shall always be here should you need me." He gently brushed the lingering tears from her cheeks. -red-

Wordlessly, Eilish drew him down and caught his lips in a deep kiss, quite unlike any they had shared before. Her arms slipped around his neck, her fingers weaving into his long, silky, golden hair. She traced one finger up the rim of his ear to the delicate point.

Legolas gasped and shivered. "_Caran_!" He said breathlessly, "Elven ears are very sensitive." -red-

"I know," She smiled impishly, then continued, seriously, "_'Lass_, I need you." -leaf-

"_Caran_?" He said questioningly, his eyes searching hers. -red-

"'_Lass_," Eilish said seriously, brushing her thumb down his cheek, "Make love to me.... Please?" -leaf-

"Are you certain, _Caran_?" -red-

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," She said honestly. "You love me and that's all I need to know. It feels right... **This** feels right."

"I am honoured that you wish for me to be your first," Legolas whispered, stroking her cheek reverently. He bent his head and kissed her again, softly, slowly taking his time, exploring her lips and mouth thoroughly.

The position he was in became uncomfortable and he moved fully onto the bed, lying next to Eilish, his upper body molded to hers. As much as he longed to make them one, Legolas vowed to himself that he would make this a beautiful experience Eilish could look back on without regret.

Eventually Eilish's hands left his hair, moving slowly down his tunic-clad back, feeling his archer's muscles tensing and relaxing beneath her fingers. After some time her hands crept down to his backside, gently caressing through his leggings. Involuntarily, Legolas gently thrust his hips forward and Eilish could feel his growing arousal, heated and firm, against her hip.

"_Ai, Caran, aniron lle_," He gasped, breaking the kiss. -Red, I desire/need you-

In response Eilish flipped them over so Legolas lay on his back, she now straddling his hips. She leaned down and captured his lips again, her hands slowly unclasping his tunic. As smooth, pale skin was laid bare, her lips left his and trailed along his jaw and down his throat. His breath came in ragged gasps, his hands gripping her hips. His tunic soon completely open, Eilish slipped her hands inside, stroking the warm, satiny skin. Her lips soon followed, brushing soft kisses and tracing wet designs with her tongue.

Legolas moan deeply as her fingers brushed over taut pink nipples. Then her lips joined her hands, kissing softly, her tongue dampening the tips. When she blew lightly on the heated flesh he gasped and writhed beneath her.

"_Caran_! You will undo me!" He cried. -red-

"Sit up, _Lass_," She said softly. The fair-haired elf did so, Eilish still sitting in his lap. He caught her lips and kissed her desperately as she slipped the silky tunic from his shoulders and dropped it over the edge of the bed onto the clean talan floor. -leaf-

Eilish gently rocked her pelvis against his arousal, and he gasped, breaking the kiss. Then he caught hold of her braid, removed the elastic from the end and carefully freed the long, silky, auburn strands. He grasped the hem of her shirt and looked at her questioningly. When she nodded and raised her arms he gently pulled the shirt over her head and let it join his own on the floor, leaving her clad in a pale pink bra.

Legolas ran his hands through the long, shimmering length of her hair and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. After several long moments Eilish pulled away and climbed off the bed. As Legolas watched, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off, revealing matching pink underwear. Then she slipped back onto the bed and slid into Legolas' lap again.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and drew her close for a sweet kiss. Soon he began to press kisses to her jaw and on the creamy skin of her throat. Eilish closed her eyes and allowed the sweet sensations to wash over her. She moaned softly as Legolas cupped her breasts in his hands, fingertips brushing over the tight nipples through the fabric. Aching to feel his hands on her bare skin, Eilish reached behind her back to the clasp of her bra and released it. She slipped the straps off her shoulders and tossed the garment to the floor, baring her to his gaze.

"_Lle naa vanima, Caran_," He breathed, before he drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "_Amin mela lle_," He whispered and gently lifted her and laid her back on the bed, covering her body with his own. He kissed down her throat again, and left a deep red passion mark there, though he was careful to place it where her clothing would hide it. Satisfied with his work he moved on, kissing and caressing the soft skin of her chest. He caught a delicate pink nipple in his lips and suckled it gently, circling it teasingly with his tongue. He gave the other the same careful attention. -you are beautiful; I love you-

"'_Lass_! Enough! Now, please," She gasped writhing beneath him. -leaf-

"Are you certain, _Caran_?" He asked, wanting her to be without any doubts. -red-

"Yes! Please, _'Lass,_" She begged, her face flushed with arousal, "I need you." -leaf-

Sufficiently reassured, Legolas stood and slipped out of his leggings. Eilish sat up and took in his nude form with hungry eyes.

"_Lle naa vanima_," She whispered as she stood and closed the distance between them. Boldly, she reached out and stroked his arousal. -you are beautiful-

"_Ai, meleth_!" He caught her hand, afraid he would spend himself if she continued to touch him. -love-

She mock-pouted for a moment, then wrapped her free arm around his neck and drew him down for a kiss. Legolas released her other hand and wrapped his arms around her. Her now free hand joined the other, fingers weaving into his silky locks.

Legolas' hands slid down her sides, into the waistband of her underwear, which he slipped off her hips and allowed to fall to the floor. Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay her in the middle of the bed, on the fresh, sweet-smelling sheets. She lay back contentedly as he joined her, lightly covering her body with his. He kissed her lips softly, leaving no doubt in her mind that he truly loved her.

She parted her legs so he lay between them, his arousal hot against her abdomen. Legolas lightly trailed one hand down her body to her heated center. He brushed his thumb over the small bundle of nerves hidden there. Her head fell back on the pillow and her breath came in gasps.

"'_Lass_!" She breathed, her hands gripping his back urgently. -leaf-

"_Caran_?" -red-

"Yes, now... please," She drew him down and kissed him desperately.

When the kiss broke he shifted to position himself. Their eyes locked as he slowly, gently, pressed into her slick warmth. Eilish kept her eyes on his, hardly aware of the slight pain. When he was fully inside Legolas stopped to allow her time to become accustomed to the intrusion. After a few minutes Eilish wrapped her legs around his waist, silently urging him to move. He complied, moving slowly in shallow, gentle thrusts. He very slowly increased the pace and depth of his penetration, and Eilish pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. After a time she began to raise her hips to meet his thrusts, her hands clutching his strong back.

Legolas took hold of her hands and held them above her head with one of his own. The other drifted down to her warmth to caress the bundle of nerves. Eilish gasped against his lips at the dual sensations.

Legolas was flying, the intensity of their lovemaking like nothing he had ever experienced before. He could feel her inner walls begin to spasm and fought to hold off himself.

Eilish cried out as an explosion of colour, like fireworks on Canada Day, burst behind her closed eyes. The sensations were almost overwhelming, distracting her from everything else. She was only brought back with the sudden flood of warmth inside her when Legolas, trembling with emotion and exertion, found his own release.


	24. Chapter 23

Title: How Does It Feel (23/?)  
Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FP-het Pairing: Legolas/OFC Rating: PG for now.  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Legolas and Eilish lay blissfully in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he stroking her hair as they shared soft kisses. As their bodies cooled, Legolas noticed the chill in the air and pulled up the coverlet. They lay cuddled together, their limbs entwined and soon surrendered to sleep.  
  
Eilish awoke the next morning to Legolas brushing gentle kisses over her cheeks and forehead.  
  
"Mmm," She sighed contentedly, "'Morning '_Lass_." -leaf-  
  
"Maer aur, _meleth_," He returned, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you well this morn?" -love-  
  
"Yes, perfect."  
  
"There is no pain?" He inquired.  
  
"No," She said honestly, "I'm fine."  
  
"That is well, _meleth_," Legolas smiled and kissed her again. "I will run a bath for us." He climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom. -love-  
  
Eilish sat up and watched him. He was beautiful, like the marble statue of a Greek god come to life. She heard him turn on the water on and the chink of glass as he opened bottles of bath oil. Then he re-entered the room and strode over to the bed. He pulled back the coverlet and scooped Eilish up.  
  
"'_Lass_!" She exclaimed, laughing as he carried her to the bathroom. -leaf-  
  
In the bathroom he set her down, so they could both brush their teeth. Legolas finished first and stepped into the large, deep bathtub. He watched as Eilish ran a brush through her long hair.  
  
"_Lle naa vanima, meleth-nin_," Legolas said sincerely as she replaced the brush and turned toward him. -you are beautiful, my love-  
  
She smiled shyly, her cheeks slightly flushed. "You said that last night," She said as she stepped into the sweet smelling bath water. She knelt in the water and Legolas guided her to sit between his legs, her back resting against his chest, his arms around her.  
  
"Aye, _Caran_," He said, kissing her shoulder, "But you are more beautiful still this morn. You are glowing." Eilish blushed deeply and looked down at the water shyly. -red-  
  
"_Caran_, look at me, please," Legolas said softly. -red-  
  
She turned around fully, her face still flushed and met his eyes. He gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Why do you blush so?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No one's ever said things to me like you do. I'm not used to it," She said honestly.  
  
"I would not say it if it were not true, _lirimaer_. And it is likely I shall say it often," Legolas smiled and drew her into his lap. "You are so beautiful, _meleth_." -lovely one; love-  
  
"Thank you, _Calenlass_," Eilish said softly and slipped her arms around his neck. Legolas pulled her into his arms in a sweet kiss that quickly grew heated and passionate. -greenleaf-  
  
Legolas' hands slowly travelled down her damp back and cupped her backside, drawing her more firmly into his lap. Eilish could feel his growing arousal against her leg. That combined with their bath oil slick bodies created very erotic sensations.  
  
"Oh, _meleth, aniron lle_," Legolas moaned as they broke apart to catch their breath. He began to trail soft kisses down her throat, his hands drifting up to cup her breasts. -love, I desire/want you-  
  
Eilish gasped and arched toward him as his fingers teased her nipples to hardness. "Oh, god, '_Lass_," She breathed, her breath coming in short gasps as he took a taut pink nipple into his mouth, teasing the firm bud with his tongue. -leaf-  
  
Eilish squirmed in Legolas' lap, her entire body covered in the flush of arousal. "'_Lass_, please," She begged. -leaf-  
  
After a moment he caught her at the hips and lifted her above his rock hard arousal. Slowly he lowered her, letting her sink down slowly on his length.  
  
Eilish felt no pain at his entrance, her eyes closed in bliss as he slowly slid inside her body. They stayed still for a few minutes, until the urge to move became too great. Legolas lifted her a little and let her slide back down his arousal. They set a slow, sensuous rhythm, letting the sensations build gradually. The feelings each was experiencing were intense.  
  
They clung to each other as they approached their release. Eilish covered his lips urgently as the first waves of pleasure rushed over her. Even through the intense sensations, she felt Legolas tense and the rush of warmth inside her as he spent himself.  
  
Several minutes later, they sat in the rapidly cooling bath water, breathing heavily in between kisses. Finally feeling the growing cool of the water, Legolas reached over and turned on the tap, letting more hot water flow into the tub.  
  
After a while of resting in the warm water, they did as they had intended and washed hair and skin, though not without many kisses. Finally they left the tub, drying their skin and dressing quickly, knowing the others would be wondering where they were.


	25. Chapter 24

Title: How Does It Feel (24/?)  
Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)  
Genre: LOTR FP-het Pairing: Legolas/OFC Rating: PG for now.  
Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.  
Archive: My site if I ever get it done... Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.  
Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?  
Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph.  
Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"What kept you two so long?" Merry asked as Eilish and Legolas re-entered the Fellowship's camp.  
  
"Yes, where were you last night?" Pippin chipped in.  
  
"I went to see Galadriel," Eilish said simply. "It was late, so we stayed at a talan there."  
  
Aragorn had been studying Eilish and Legolas since they had arrived and now he shot Legolas a knowing look. The woman and the elf had not let go of one other since they had arrived, neither willing to relinquish hold of the other's hand, and it was obvious to him that much had happened the previous night, much more than the two were willing to say. Legolas returned Aragorn's gaze, silently telling his friend that they would tell him more when they were ready. Aragorn nodded almost imperceptibly and tactfully changed the subject, easily distracting the two young hobbits by bringing their attention to breakfast.  
  
Eilish and Legolas sat down, side by side, with the rest of the Fellowship for breakfast. The couple was sitting very close, no space between them. Eilish was starving, having missed dinner the night before. The two young hobbits were their amusing selves and kept Eilish from dwelling on the knowledge she had acquired the night before.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The days passing were difficult to count while in the protection of Lorien's borders. Eilish couldn't manage to keep count of how long they had been there. She no longer stayed with the Fellowship. As distant kin to Lord Celeborn, Legolas had been given the talan they'd spent the night in as his quarters while they remained in Lorien and Eilish stayed with him.  
  
Her mind was occupied by her dilemma of sorts. Though she hadn't told him, she knew she was in love with Legolas. She didn't know if she should tell him how she felt. Even though she would, obviously, be remaining in Middle Earth, she was still human and was determined that Legolas would not give up his immortality for her. She was not willing to have him follow her into death if she had the means to prevent it.  
  
Finally the Company was summoned to the Lord and Lady once more. It was time they continued on their quest. The Lady looked into the minds of each, determining that all were resolved to go on. Aragorn spoke with the elves as to what their way should be, now that Gandalf was not there to lead them.  
  
"May I say something, here?" Eilish spoke up.  
  
"Of course, Lady Eilish," Celeborn said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we're all agreed still that the ring has to be destroyed, which means it has to go to Mordor. Now, as I understand it, the easiest and fastest way to make a good start in that direction would be to go down the river," She said matter-of-factly. "We can cover more distance more quickly going by water than by going by land."  
  
"You are very right, Eilish," Celeborn agreed. "You have those among you who are able to handle boats. I will give you boats if you will go by the river. What do you wish to do, leader?" He addressed Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked worried and indecisive. He shot a glance at Legolas, silently asking for his opinion. The elf-prince nodded. "We will go by the river," Aragorn said finally.  
  
That decided Lord Celeborn outlined the quickest route to Mordor for Aragorn. The man looked noticeably relieved that he would not have to make any more decisions as to their road for several days. The Lord and Lady bid them farewell for the night, Celeborn promising all they needed would be provided and waiting for them the next morning.  
  
The group returned to their lodgings for a worry-free rest, likely the last they would have for a long time.


	26. Chapter 25

Title: How Does It Feel (25/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 25

The weary Fellowship gathered early the next morning. As Celeborn had promised elves were there with all they would need for their journey. Eilish couldn't help but laugh as Gimli warily eyed the lembas, thinking it would rather unpalatable, like the _cram_ of the Men of Dale. She watched, amused, as he hesitantly nibbled a corner of the wafer, then, finding it to his liking, rapidly ate the rest. The elves present laughed and explained that lembas was better than _cram_, both in taste and in nutrition, telling Gimli he'd just eaten enough for an entire day's hard work.

The elves then handed out clothing to the Fellowship, the elven cloaks made by Galadriel herself, that could conceal them from enemy eyes. Haldir had returned from the Northern fences to guide them to the river. Once there they saw three boats that Celeborn had promised, along with may other boats and barges. The elves packed the Fellowship's supplies into the boats. They also added, much to Sam's relief, three coils of elven rope to each boat.

The Fellowship climbed into the three boats, Aragorn with Frodo and Sam, Boromir with Merry and Pippin, and Legolas, Eilish and Gimli. The two men and the elf guided the boats into the river to the beautiful white swan-shaped boat which carried the Lord and Lady of 'Lorien. The Fellowship ate a last meal in 'Lorien with the Lord and Lady, on the lush grass of the river bank. After they had eaten they sat for some time and Celeborn carefully outlined the way their road would take them.

When that was done the Lady of 'Lorien began handing out gifts to the Fellowship. For Aragorn there was a sheath made to hold his sword, Anduril, intricately covered with elven runes forming the name of the sword and its past.

"This stone I gave to Celebrian my daughter, and she to hers; and now it comes to you as a token of hope," Galadriel said, giving to Aragorn a large green stone, set in a silver brooch shaped like an eagle in flight. "In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Eärendil!"

Aragorn took the brooch and pinned it to his tunic. At that moment he straightened, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "For the gifts that you have given me I thank you," he said, "O Lady of Lorien of whom were sprung Celebrian and Arwen Evenstar."

To Boromir Galadriel gave a gold belt, to the younger hobbits small silver belts with golden flower clasps. Legolas was presented with a Galadhrim bow, longer and sturdier than that of his home. To Sam she gifted small grey wooden box, with an elven rune in silver on the lid. Inside, she explained, was soil from her own orchards, which would bring to life any garden it was added to. After many blushes and stammering, Gimli finally spoke what he would desire from the Lady of Light: one strand of her golden hair. Galadriel gifted him three.

The Lady then gave to Frodo a phial, which held the light of Eärendil's star, in the waters of her own fountain. "It will shine still brighter when night is about you. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

Finally Galadriel gave Eilish a silver chain, from which dangled a clear blue gemstone cut in the shape of a star, and a small wrapped bundle. "For a healer I give healing herbs. Their uses are marked on their wrapping. I fear there will be a time when your skills are needed greatly," Galadriel said soberly. "Therein you will find, also, a vial of clear liquid, which will prevent pregnancy. A mouthful will prevent conception for one month," She added quietly, so only Eilish heard her words.

"Thank you," Eilish said sincerely, blushing lightly, with a small sigh of relief.

At that the Fellowship returned to their boat and departed, leaving the safety and beauty of Lothlorien behind as the boats slipped silently down the river.


	27. Chapter 26

Title: How Does It Feel (26/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 26

The spirits of the Fellowship visibly drooped as Lothlorien passed out of view. In the boat piloted by Legolas, Gimli had tears running freely down his cheeks.

"I have looked the last upon that which was fairest," He said, sniffling. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift."

Eilish, sitting between the dwarf and the elf, leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the stocky figure. "Aw, Gimli, you'll see Galadriel again, I'm sure of it. But even if you didn't, you'd never forget her, would you?" She asked.

"Nay, never will I forget that which is fairer than all the gems in the mines," Gimli swore. "Thank you for your words, lass."

The hours of paddling down the river were long and exhausting. Eilish was on edge, knowing that they were being followed by Gollum. She jumped at any noise from the surrounding forest, being that she knew some time, just not sure exactly when, the Uruk Hai would attack and Boromir would be killed and the two young hobbits taken. She was upset at the prospect of losing Boromir, but knew there was absolutely nothing she could do without the possibility of changing other outcomes.

The Fellowship continued down the river some time after dark and after a while Eilish was unable to stay awake any more. When she woke it was still dark and she was in her bed roll under the trees on the west bank of the river. A tiny bit of light was beginning to creep over the mountains to the east. Legolas was sitting next to the small campfire, on watch. Hearing Eilish get out of bed, the elf turned toward her. He was alert, watchful, but he managed a smile to Eilish. Eilish walked over to the fire, taking care not to wake the others, and sat down next to Legolas. Legolas slipped his arm around her.

"Good morning, _Caran_," He said quietly. -red-

"'Morning, '_Lass_," Eilish kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night." -leaf-

"It is alright, _meleth_," Legolas answered, "I know you were very tired." -love-

"I really was," She admitted, "It's funny how tiring it is doing nothing."

"Indeed," Legolas agreed, then he sighed. "I fear we are being followed," He confided in her.

"I know we are," Eilish said earnestly, "It's Gollum, following the ring. I'm sure of it. It's creeping me out, frankly."

"Aye, myself as well, _meleth_," the elf seconded, "I have seen the Gollum-creature and it is a disturbing sight." -love-

Eilish shivered and cuddled closer to Legolas. "Do you feel like something's going to happen, _'Lass_?" -leaf-

"Aye," He said, "I feel as though the shadow is growing."

"I do, too. If things go the way they do in my book, then it won't be anything good," she said, frowning with worry.

"I will not let anything happen to you, _meleth_," Legolas promised. -love-

"I know you won't, _'Lass_," Eilish smiled and kissed him. "It's not me I'm worried about." -leaf-

"Who then?" He asked curiously.

"The hobbits," She said honestly, "And Boromir, too."

"Boromir?"

"Yeah," Eilish tried to think of some way to explain it without telling him outright, "As strong as he is physically, I'm afraid that his worry for his father and Gondor are making him vulnerable in other ways."

"The Ring?" Legolas asked, a knowing look on his face.

Eilish nodded almost imperceptibly. "He wants to help his people so badly... would do anything to help them..." She trailed off, letting Legolas come to his own conclusions.

"I believe you may be right, _meleth_," Legolas mused, "That would make him vulnerable to the Ring's pull. He felt it at the Council, I believe." -love-

"Yes," She said simply. "And if the Ring knows he's vulnerable, it will work even harder to take him."

Their conversation was cut short when Aragorn and Gimli stirred and woke. The two got up promptly, Gimli stirring the fire as Aragorn woke the others. Sam roused easily and joined Gimli at the fire to make breakfast for the group. Eilish helped him cook as Legolas joined Aragorn and Boromir in packing supplies back into the boats.

The sun came up and the Fellowship got their first look at their surroundings. It was a miserable sight. There were no trees or plant life to be seen and no living things save birds, here in the Brown Lands between Southern Mirkwood and Emyn Muil.

As they ate and prepared to leave, Aragorn explained that soon they would come to the Limlight, which ran down from Fangorn Forest, marking the northern border of Rohan. He added that people did not dwell near the river any longer as orcs were many on the opposite shore and not only could they shoot their arrows far across the river, but they had even crossed the river to raid the horses of the Rohirrim.

When all had eaten and all supplies set in the boats, the Company climbed aboard and set off for another long day on the river.


	28. Chapter 27

Title: How Does It Feel (27/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My site if I ever get it done...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 27

The next couple of days were long and dreary. The Company spoke little, weary with their journey and consumed with their own thoughts.

One night Eilish overheard Sam and Frodo whispering in the dark close by. Sam was describing something he'd seen on the river not long before they stopped for the night. From his words Eilish gleaned that he had seen Gollum, following them down the river, hiding himself behind a floating log.

The rest of the Fellowship was quietly sleeping, save Legolas who was on watch. He had insisted Eilish did not have to sit the watch with him and sent her back to her bed.

"Sam," She whispered, catching the hobbit's attention. "I don't think you were dreaming, hon. I saw the same thing a few days ago."

"Did you Miss Eilish?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did. So, don't worry that you're seeing things or something."

Sam visibly relaxed at her words and got himself settled more in his bed. Frodo looked worried, but finally settle to sleep, too. With a sigh Eilish got out of bed, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep until Legolas came back to bed. She quietly joined him at the fire for the remainder of his watch. When the elf's watch was over they returned to their beds and Eilish was finally able to sleep.

In the morning Aragorn confided to them that Frodo and Sam had been awake in the night and had seen Gollum on the river. He admitted that he himself had known Gollum had been following them since Moria. He had tried to catch him at night a few times, but the creature was too sneaky.

In the next days the Company moved in the twilight and dark, resting in the day, remaining as hidden as the terrain allowed. After a time the landscape began to change, becoming rocky and grey. They were nearing the hill-country of Emyn Muil. On the eighth night of their journey they came suddenly to rapids, indicating they had already reached Sarn Gebir, proving the river ran faster than they anticipated. They were forced to fight to turn the boats from the rocky stretch of river. Try as they might to stop it, the current pulled the boats closer and closer to the eastern shore. Suddenly, the twang of bowstrings could be heard and several arrows shot past. One struck Frodo in the back, the hobbit only saved from injury by his mithril coat.

"_Yrch_!" Legolas spat. -orcs-

Thankfully there were no more hits, possibly due to the elven cloaks the group was clad in. The group paddled hard for the western bank, until they finally reached midstream once again, then at last reached the safe side. Legolas jumped to the shore and put arrow to his Galadhrim bow. Shrill cries came from the orcs on the opposite shore as the elven arrows did their job.

All of a sudden, a dark shape, like a swiftly moving cloud could be seen in the sky, rushing from the blackness of the South. Eilish shivered violently as a horrible shill crept through her.

"_Nazgul_," she breathed, huddling down in the boat.

Legolas' bowstring sang as an arrow shot into the dark. The shape changed course, swerving, then fell into the gloom of the eastern shore. The sounds of voices cursing met the ears of the Fellowship, then silence. No more sound or arrow came from the eastern side that night.

After a while the group navigated the boats back upstream. They eventually found a shallow bay, with a steep, rocky bank, deciding to wait out the rest of the night there. Eilish was still shivering as the group sat in the boats. Gimli sat munching on some _lembas_ and praised Legolas' shooting. Eilish turned in her seat and practically threw herself in the arms of the elf.

"It is alright, _meleth_," Legolas whispered, caressing her back soothingly. -love-

"Jesus, _'Lass_," She breathed, "I thought the Balrog was the scariest thing I've ever seen, but I was wrong. _Nazgul_ take the fuckin' cake!" -leaf-

In spite of the situation, Legolas chuckled softly. "Aye, they do."

"Bugger, I'm freezing," Eilish said, her teeth chattering Legolas wrapped the ends of his cloak around her.

"Your hands are cold, _Caran_," Legolas observed, taking her hands in his to warm them. -red-

The night passed slowly, and in the morning there was a heavy mist over the river and the eastern bank couldn't be seen. Aragorn was worried they would be unable to find the path to pass the rapids and reach Emyn Muir. Boromir was pushing to abandon the boats and head southwest for Gondor. Aragorn reasoned that that path could be just as dangerous as their current one, the land being boggy, with no landmarks, and prone to fog. The Ranger was reluctant to abandon the boats prematurely, rightly stating that the river, at least, was a path that could not be missed.

Again Boromir objected, asking Aragorn what he planned to do even if he was able to pass the Argonath and reach the falls of Rauros. Aragorn reminded the man of Gondor of the ancient North Stair and the high seat upon Amon Hen, firmly stating he himself would stand in that high place before he made any more decisions as to his path. Boromir only conceded when it was clear that Frodo would follow Aragorn and the others would follow Frodo.

"It is not the way of the Men of Minas Tirith to desert their friends at need," He said, "and you will need my strength."


	29. Chapter 28

Title: How Does It Feel (28/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: , 

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 28

As the day went on, the fog thinned. Aragorn and Legolas went ashore and it was decided they would walk a way, looking for somewhere the group might portage the boats and baggage past the rapids. It was decided, much to Eilish and Frodo's dismay, that the elf and man would explore for awhile, telling the others to wait for them for one day. If they hadn't returned by that time then those who remained should assume something had happened and should choose another leader and continue without them.

Eilish climbed out of the boat and hugged Legolas tightly. "Be careful," She whispered.

"I shall," Legolas said softly. "_Amin mela lle, Caran_," He said and kissed her deeply, then quickly started off with Aragorn. -I love you, Red-

Eilish watched them disappear into the mist and climbed back into the boat with Gimli, tears pricking her eyes.

"He'll be back, lass," Gimli said reassuringly. Eilish nodded, afraid to speak lest she start to cry.

She sat huddled in the boat, staring at the fog blankly. Much to her relief, Legolas and Aragorn returned within three hours. When Legolas climbed back into the boat Eilish immediately fell into his arms and kissed him.

"All is well," Aragorn said, climbing down the bank. "There is a track, and it leads to a good landing site that is still serviceable. The distance is not great: the head of the Rapids is but half a mile below us, and they are little more than a mile long. Not far beyond them the stream becomes clear and smooth again, though it runs swiftly. Our hardest task will be to get our boats and baggage to the old portage-way. We have found it, but it lies well back from the water-side here, and runs under the lee of a rock-wall, a furlong or more from the shore. We did not find where the northward landing lies. If it still remains, we must have passed it yesterday night. We might labour far upstream and yet miss it in the fog. I fear we must leave the River now, and make for the portage-way as best we can from here."

Again Boromir voiced his opposition, claiming it would be a difficult task even if they were all men. To which Aragorn replied that they _would_ try it, regardless.

"Aye, we will," Gimli agreed. "The legs of Men will lag on a rough road, while a Dwarf goes on, be the burden twice his own weight, Master Boromir!"

"Damn straight, Gimli! And so will those of this woman!" Eilish exclaimed, sending Boromir utter irritation.

The portage indeed proved difficult, but the Fellowship got it done. The boats proved to be lighter than expected, Merry and Pippin alone able to carry their boat long the flat path. The two Men, though, had to carry them over the rough ground, while the rest of the group carried the baggage. Once the three boats were in the portage-way the group moved on together. Soon the portage-way moved back toward the water, meeting the edge of a small pool, that seemed to have been carved by the swirling water. By the time they reached the pool the afternoon was passed and dusk was closing in on the weary Fellowship. Worn out as they were, they decided they would have to rest there for the night.

Eilish wearily curled up in her blanked, and cuddled up to Legolas, thankful for the added warmth and needing the comfort of his closeness. Tired as she was, she soon drifted to sleep.

The night passed without incident, save for a drizzle of rain. When it was fully light the group started out once again. They took to the River in their elven boats, staying as close as possible to the western shore. As they went they could see the faint outlines of the cliffs on either side of the River. Around midmorning the clouds gathered and it began to rain heavily. The Fellowship pulled skin-covers over the boats to prevent them being flooded. Little could be seen through the sheets of water.

Thankfully the rain did not last long and the clouds soon broke, enabling the Fellowship to at last see their surroundings. The Company found themselves to be in a wide ravine, which soon grew narrower, causing the River to grow swifter. The boats moved down the River at a quick pace. A strip of sky could be seen above, ending before them in the dark hills of Emyn Muil.

Squinting hard, Eilish could see, far in the distance, two huge pillars of rock, lying on either side of the River. Soon a narrow gap could be seen between the pillars.

"Behold, the Argonath, the pillars of Kings!" Aragorn called. "We shall pass them soon. Keep the boats in line, and as far apart as you can! Hold the middle of the stream!"

Eilish was wide-eyed at the sight of the Argonath. "Whoa," she breathed, craning her neck to see the whole of the enormous statues. "That is incredible."

On the other side of the Argonath sheer cliffs reaching a dizzying height could be seen. Eilish saw Frodo and Sam shivering and huddling down in their boat.

"What a place! What a horrible place! Just let me get out of this boat, and I'll never wet my toes in a puddle again, let alone a river!" Sam moaned.

"Fear not!" Aragorn told them, a strange light in his eyes. "Long have I desired to look upon the likenesses of Isildur and Anarion, my sires of old. Under their shadow Elessar, the Elfstone son of Arathorn of the House of Valandil Isildur's son, heir of Elendil, has nought to dread!"

The boats were now in a deep chasm, long and dark, the sounds of the wind and water rushing echoing off the stone walls. The ravine curved to the west, leaving them in the dark for awhile. Finally a tall gap of light could be seen, growing as they came closer. The boats shot through the gap and out into the bright stream.

The sun was still bright in the sky, beginning to sink into the west. The River now spread out into a long lake, Nen Hithoel, bordered by steep, treed hills. At the southern end there were three large peaks, the centremost set before the others, surrounded by water. The roar of the Falls of Rauros could be heard, like distant thunder.

"Behold Tol Brandir!" Said Aragorn, gesturing to the centre peak. "Upon the left stands Amon Lhaw, and upon the right is Amon Hen, the Hills of Hearing and of Sight. In the days of the great kings there were high seats upon them, and watch was kept there. But it is said that no foot of man or beast had ever been set upon Tol Brandir. Ere the shade of night falls we shall come to them. I hear the endless voice of Rauros calling."

The Company rested for a while, drifting on the current that flowed through the middle of the lake. They ate a little, then took up paddles again. The sun was red, sinking in the west. A few pale stars could be seen in the growing twilight. By the time the group reached the foot of the hills darkness had fallen. Aragorn led them to the right fork of the River. The hills here were covered in green grass, from the foot of Amon Hen to the water's edge. A small spring tumbled down the hill to the river.

"Here we will rest tonight," Aragorn announced. "This is the lawn of Parth Galen: a fair place in the summer days of old. Let us hope that no evil had yet come here."

They dragged the boats up onto the grassy shore and made camp beside them. The tenth day of the journey was ended. They could go no further without making the choice of their path: east or west. The last stage out their journey was laid before them.


	30. Chapter 29

Title: How Does It Feel (29/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book. I'm not in any way trying to pass it off as my own.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 29

Eilish slept fitfully, uneasy in the dark. Frodo was on watch, and Eilish heard Aragorn leave his bed and joined Frodo. She sat up and observed the two.

"Why are you waking?" The hobbit asked. "It is not your watch."

"I do not know," Aragorn replied, "But a shadow and a threat has been growing in my sleep. It would be well to draw your sword."

Although confused, Frodo drew Sting, whose edges glowed faintly in the dark.

"Orcs!" Frodo said, in obvious dismay. "Not very near, and yet too near, it seems."

"I feared as much," Aragorn said, wearily. "But maybe they are not on this side of the River. The light of Sting is faint, and it may point to no more than spies of Mordor roaming on the slopes of Amon Lhaw. I have never heard before of Orcs upon Amon Hen. Yet, who knows what may happen in these evil days, now that Minas Tirith no longer holds the passages of Anduin. We must go warily tomorrow."

"Aragorn," Eilish called softly as the man made his way back to his bed.

"Eilish?" He said curiously, walking over to where she sat. "Why are you awake, _meldis_?" -friend (f)-

"Can't sleep. I have a really, really bad feeling. I wish we weren't here. It doesn't feel safe," She said softly, so as not to wake Legolas, who had only lately managed to rest.

"Aye, I feel the same," Aragorn admitted, "But I know not what other choice we have."

"I can't think of anything for tonight, either," Eilish sighed. "I'm just scared. I know it's only been ten days since we left Lothlorien, but I am dying to have the chance to sleep without worrying something's going to happen. I haven't really slept since we left."

"Nor have I," He said.

"Well, I guess we should try and get what sleep we can," Eilish said wearily. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Aye, we should, there is little night left."

In the morning, after everyone had eaten, Aragorn called the Fellowship together and decide their path.

"Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."

There was a long silence, no one moved or spoke. The silence was almost deafening.

"Well, Frodo," Aragorn said finally. "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, and though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any. Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still wait on you. Such is your fate."

Frodo was quiet for a time before he spoke again. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!"

"Very well, Frodo son of Drogo," Aragorn said sympathetically. "You shall have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while."

Frodo got to his feet and began to walk away. Eilish jumped up and ran to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo," She said quietly, her voice urgent, "Be careful, and don't go too far. Keep an eye on Sting."

The hobbit looked at her a moment, then nodded and continued on his way, disappearing among the trees.

Eilish walked back to Legolas and sat down next to him. She couldn't sit still, though, fidgeting nervously. Finally she rested her head against Legolas' shoulder and forced herself to be still. The rest of the group sat quietly, calmly waiting for Frodo to return, though Aragorn remained watchful. Eilish frowned when she saw Boromir get to his feet and silently slip away.

"'_Lass_!" She whispered urgently, "Boromir just sneaked off." -leaf-

Legolas' eyes widened and he turned to where Boromir had been. As Eilish had said, the man was gone.

The others had yet to notice the man's absence.

"He is debating which course is the most desperate, I think," Aragorn was saying. "And well he may. It is now more hopeless than ever for the Company to go east, since we have been tracked by Gollum, and must fear that the secret of our journey is already betrayed. But Minas Tirith is no nearer to the Fire and the destruction of the Burden."

"Grievous is our loss," Legolas spoke up. "Yet we must needs make up our minds without his aid. Why cannot we decide, and so help Frodo?"

"I have come so far, and I say this: now we have reached the last choice, it is clear to me that I cannot leave Frodo. I would choose Minas Tirith, but if he does not, then I will follow him," Gimli voiced his thoughts.

Legolas opened his mouth to agree, but stopped when Eilish poked him in the side. He looked at her, surprised. She shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"It would indeed be a betrayal, if we all left him," Aragorn said. "But if he goes east, then all need not go with him; nor do I think that all should. That venture is desperate: as much as for eight as for three or two, or one alone. If you would let me choose, then I would appoint three companions: Sam, who could not bear it otherwise; and Gimli; and myself. Boromir will return to his own city, where his father and his people need him; and with him the others should go, or at least Meriadoc and Peregrin, if Legolas and Eilish are not willing to leave us."

Merry and Pippin immediately began to protest, saying they could not leave Frodo and would go wherever he went.

"We must stop him," Pippin exclaimed. "And that is what he is worrying about, I am sure. He knows we shan't agree to his going east. And he doesn't like to ask anyone to go with him, poor old fellow. Imagine it: going off to Mordor alone! But the dear silly old hobbit, he ought to know that he hasn't got to ask. He ought to know that if we can't stop him, we shan't leave him."

"Begging your pardon," Sam said. "I don't think you understand my master at all. He isn't hesitating about which way to ho. Of course not! What's the good of Minas Tirith anyway? To him, I mean, begging your pardon, Master Boromir." At that Sam turned to where Boromir had been and he and the others finally realized the man was gone.

"Now where's he got to?" Sam cried, obviously worried. "He's been a bit queer lately, to my mind. But anyway he's not in this business. He's off to his home, as he always said; and no blame to him. But Mr. Frodo, he knows he's got to find the Cracks of Doom, if he can. But he's _afraid_. Now it's come to the point, he's just plain terrified."

"I believe you speak more wisely than any of us, Sam. And what shall we do, if you prove right?" Aragorn said.

"Stop him! Don't let him go!" Pippin burst out.

"He is the Bearer, and the fate of the Burden is upon him. I do not think it is our part to drive him one way or the other. Nor do I think we would succeed, if we tried. There are other powers at work far stronger." Aragorn went on. "The hour is long passed. The morning is wearing away. We must call for him."

Just then Boromir returned. He looked sad and grim, and didn't speak as he walked back to his place. He sat down and kept his eyes to the ground.

"Where've you been?" Eilish asked coldly. "Did you see Frodo?"

"Yes, and no," He said hesitantly. "Yes: I found him some way up the hill, and I spoke to him. I urged him to come to Minas Tirith and not to go east. I grew angry and he left me. He vanished. I have never seen such a thing happen before, through I have heard of it in tales. He must have put the Ring on. I could not find him again. I thought he would return to you."

"You're not telling the whole truth," Eilish said, her eyes narrowing.

"How long is it since you saw him?" Aragorn demanded.

"Half an hour, maybe," Boromir said, "Or maybe an hour, I know not."

"Shit!" Eilish jumped up. "We need to find him."

The others got to their feet swiftly and Merry and Pippin darted into the wood, calling for Frodo. Sam moved to go after them, but Eilish caught his arm.

"Sam, stay here. Frodo doesn't have anything with him, he will come back. I think he's going to try and leave without any of us. You have to go with him if he does. He'll need you," She told him.

Sam seemed to be wavering, then nodded. "Alright, Miss Eilish," He agreed. "I'll wait for him."

"Good," She said and hugged the small form. "You be careful, okay?" Sam nodded.

"Okay, come on, you guys," She addressed the others. She quickly belted on her elven sword and picked up her bow and quiver. Legolas took up his own weapons and went to her side.

"Boromir! I do not know what part you have played in this mischief, but help now! Go after those two young hobbits, and guard them at the least, even if you cannot find Frodo. Come back to this spot, if you find him or any traces of him," Aragorn advised, then joined Legolas and Eilish, motioning Gimli to follow. They ran into the trees, calling for Frodo.


	31. Chapter 30

Title: How Does It Feel (30/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix6yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book. I'm not in any way trying to pass it off as my own.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 30

Eilish ran through the trees with Legolas close by, looking for any sign of Frodo. As she ran she heard sounds that were not of the woodlands. With a start she recognized the harsh cries of Orcs.

"_'Lass_! Aragorn!" She said, alarmed. "Do you hear that?!" At that moment the deep resounding call of a horn broke the air, coming again and again, growing weaker at every call. -leaf-

"The horn of Boromir!" Aragorn cried. "He is in need!" The man broke into a run, sprinting in the direction of the horn's call.

"_Yrch_!" Legolas spat, drawing his bow and setting an arrow to the string. -orcs-

"'_Lass, _I'm going after Aragorn," Eilish told him and ran after the Ranger. -leaf-

She found Aragorn in a clearing, littered with the corpses of some twenty or more orcs. The Ranger was kneeling next to Boromir, who sat with his back against a tree, several black-fletched arrows protruding from his torso. She ran over and dropped to the ground next to the two men. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a few leaves she had taken from one of the packets Galadriel had given her, figuring it would be good to have some on her person.

"Boromir, here," She held them to his mouth, "Chew these, they'll take the pain away."

The man took them obediently, chewing half-heartedly for a few moments.

"Did you find Merry and Pippin?" She asked gently.

"Aye, but they have gone... the Halflings... the Orcs have taken them," Boromir managed wearily. After a moment he spoke again. "Farewell, Aragorn! Go to Minas Tirith and save my people! I have failed."

"No! You have conquered. Few have gained such a victory. Be at peace! Minas Tirith shall not fall!" Aragorn promised the dying man.

Boromir smiled, his face pale and drawn. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak to him again, but Eilish placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone," She said, tears pricking her eyes.

"But what of Frodo?" The man asked urgently.

"Frodo went on. He was going to go alone, but I told Sam to wait at the boats and go with him," Eilish reassured him.

Relieved, Aragorn visibly drooped. Eilish got to her feet, hearing footfalls coming towards them. In a moment Legolas and Gimli entered the clearing. Gimli had his axe in hand, while Legolas, out of arrows, held his knives. Eilish walked to meet him and embraced him, no longer forcing back the tears.

"Alas!" Legolas said, hugging Eilish tightly. "We have hunted and slain many Orcs in the woods, but we should have been of more use here."

"You couldn't have done anything, love," Eilish brushed tears from her cheeks and looked at him. "It was already too late by the time Aragorn and I got here. All I could do was give him something for the pain."

"Boromir is dead," Aragorn said, sadly. Legolas and Gimli bowed their heads in grief. "I am unscathed, for I was not here with him. He fell defending the hobbits, while I was away upon the hill."

"But the hobbits! Where is Frodo?!" Gimli demanded, worried.

"Frodo and Sam have gone on. The Orcs have taken Merry and Pippin," Eilish told him. "We have to go after them. Frodo will be okay with Sam, but the other two won't be."

"All that I have done today has gone amiss. What is to be done now?" Aragorn mused, for all his years, looking like lost little boy.

"First we must tend to the fallen," Legolas said resolutely. "We cannot leave him lying like carrion among these foul Orcs."

"Let us lay him in a boat with his weapons, and the weapons of his vanquished foes," Aragorn said. "We will send him to the Falls of Rauros and give him to Anduin. The River of Gondor will take care at least that no evil creature dishonours his bones."

In the gathering of the Orcs' weapons, the four found the elven blades Galadriel had gifted Merry and Pippin. Legolas gathered any arrows that were usable. Aragorn was looking at the dead Orcs, a frown on his face.

"Here lie many that are not folk of Mordor. Some are from the North, from the Misty Mountains, if I know anything of Orcs and their kinds. And here are others strange to me. Their gear is not after the manner of Orcs at all!"

There were four bodies that were larger than the others, strong and muscular. On their shields was an elven rune wrought in a white metal.

"S is for Sauron," Gimli said. "That is easy to read."

"Nay!" Legolas countered. "Sauron does not use the Elf-runes."

"No, not Sauron," Eilish said flatly, "Saruman."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "There is evil afoot in Isengard, and the West is no longer safe."

"We need to get going," Eilish firmly. "We need to get after those hobbits as soon as possible. They will not last long with those orcs if they find out neither of them has the Ring."

Mobilized, the group quickly constructed a stretcher to carry Boromir's body back to the water. They placed the stretcher, with Boromir's belongings, and the Orc weapons on the shore, while Gimli and Legolas went back to retrieve the boats. After a while they came back, each paddling a boat.

"There is a strange tale to tell!" Legolas said. "There are only two boats upon the bank. We could find no trace of the other."

"Frodo and Sam took the other, love," Eilish told him.

They carefully laid Boromir's body in the boat that was to carry him down the river. The Galadhrim cloak was carefully folded and placed beneath his head. In his lap they laid the cloven horn and the hilt and shards of his sword. At his feet they placed the Orc weapons. Then, while Eilish and Gimli waited on shore, Aragorn and Legolas towed the boat out into the current. There they loosed the rope and let the current take the boat. The boat slowly slipped along on the current, toward the roaring falls. The boat soon became a small spot against the golden light of the sunset, then suddenly vanished over the edge.

While she and Gimli waited for the elf and man to return, Eilish sank down on the shore and let the tears flow.

"They will look for him from the White Tower, but he will not return from mountain or from sea," Aragorn murmured, as he and Legolas reached the shore, taking one last look at the falls.


	32. Chapter 31

Title: How Does It Feel (31/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 31

When they reached shore, Legolas helped Aragorn drag the boat aground, then walked over to where Eilish sat. He knelt next to her and slipped his arms around her.

"_Meleth_?" He asked, his forehead creased with worry. -love-

"I'm fine, '_Lass_. I just needed to let go of some stress," She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I'm good now. We better get those two going before they get too down in the dumps," She said, motioning to Aragorn and Gimli. The man and the dwarf were looking very woebegone. Even Legolas looked fairly low, and Eilish knew she would have to play Mom for a while. -leaf-

Legolas stood and held out his hand to help Eilish to her feet. She quickly brushed dirt and grass from her pants and determinedly walked over to the man and dwarf. "C'mon, you two. I know you're upset, we all are, but there will be time to grieve later. Don't sit here and let this drag you down. Right now we need to get after Merry and Pip."

At the sound of her voice, Gimli looked up at her blankly. Aragorn was not much better, but after a moment he shook his head as if to clear it. "Get your shit together, we have a job to do." Obediently, Aragorn got to his feet and began to gather his things.

"Gimli son of Gloin! On your feet!" Eilish ordered. Startled, the dwarf leaped to his feet. "Go get your stuff," Eilish said gently. "It's time to go."

Gimli picked up his axe and walked over to get his pack. Eilish threw on her backpack, picked up her bow and waited while Legolas did the same.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Aye, _meleth_," Legolas replied. -love-

Eilish took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It'll be okay. Are you two ready to run?" She asked Aragorn and Gimli, who now had packs on and weapons in hand.

"Aye, lass," Gimli said firmly, his eyes shining with the prospect of taking revenge on the orcs. Aragorn nodded.

The four started up the hill, to the clearing where Boromir had been found and easily found the Orcs' path. It was obvious that many feet had trampled through the wood.

"No other folk make such a trampling," Legolas remarked. "It seemed their delight to slash and beat down growing things that are not even in their way."

"But they go with great speed for all that," Aragorn said, "And they do not tire. And later we may have to search for our path in hard bare lands."

Eilish quickly took a couple breaths from her ventolin, then the remains of the Fellowship set off.

As darkness fell, the Fellowship was forced to slow their pace, as the trail was harder to see. The stopped to rest for an hour just before dawn.

As the sun came up, the four started down a valley between two steep ridges. They knew the Orcs had come down this way, but once in the valley the trail disappeared.

"Which way would they turn, do you think?" Legolas inquired of Aragorn. "Northward to take a straighter road to Isengard, or Fangorn, if that is their aim as you guess? Or southward to strike the Entwash?"

"They will not make for the river, whatever mark they aim at," Aragorn said with certainty. "And unless there is much amiss in Rohan and the power of Saruman is greatly increased, they will take the shortest way they can find over the fields of the Rohirrim. Let us search northwards!"

Their way decided, the Fellowship went on, following down the valley. Aragorn was intently searching the ground for any signs the orcs had passed.

Legolas, the eyes of the Fellowship, was some distance ahead. Suddenly he gave a shout. The others quickly ran to join him.

"We have already overtaken some of those that we are hunting," He said. "Look!"

At the foot of the slope, lay the corpses of five Orcs. Two had been beheaded, and the ground was covered in their blood.

"Here is another riddle!" Gimli remarked.

"Not really," Eilish countered. "Look at them. These are the Orcs from far away, right? What do you want to bet they were killed by the ones working for Saruman? In the interest of getting rid of complications?"

Aragorn's eyes widened. "Aye, you are right. These are the Northern Orcs and none of the slain are the great Orcs with the strange badges."

Eilish turned away from the nauseating sight. "Orcs will eat any kind of meat, won't they?" She asked.

"Aye, _Caran_," Legolas nodded. "They are cannibals as well." -red-

"That's what I thought," Eilish continued. "Those big ones, the ones from Saruman, they probably have orders to bring back the hobbits, right? 'Cause Saruman, no doubt, knows that a hobbit has the Ring. So, maybe these Orcs, being that they wouldn't be too worried about following Saruman's orders," She gestured to the dead, "Were getting a little too interested in sampling hobbit flesh."

Gimli's eyes bugged out. "I'll bet a cask of ale that the lass is right," He said, almost in disbelief.

"So, you believe Merry and Pippin will be safe with the great Orcs, as long as they believe one of the hobbits has the Ring?" Aragorn asked, inwardly gratefully Eilish was thinking logically.

"Yeah, I do," She nodded. "Saruman probably wouldn't have told the Orcs exactly what he wanted from the hobbits. Orcs are too stupid to be privy to that kind of information. He mostly likely just told them to bring them to him, _undamaged_, because one of them had something of value. I think they would already be dead otherwise."

"It makes sense, Aragorn," Legolas added. "Why else would Orcs keep them alive? I'm sure they would much rather indulge their appetites."

"I agree," Aragorn said, then got right to finding the Orc trail again. He went in a wide circle, searching for signs of the Orcs in the growing light.

Near a tiny stream, which had cut a path down the valley, in the damp, grassy earth he found what he was looking for. "At last! Here are the tracks we seek! Up this water-channel: this is the way that the Orcs went after their debate."

The four quickly headed up the rediscovered path. The hill was steep, but they had their second wind. At the crest of the hill they looked down on the green expanse of Rohan. In the distance were the White Mountains of Gondor. They made their way down the other side of the ridge as quickly as was safe. At the bottom of the hill was a rocky shelf that ended in a high, sheer cliff.

The group stopped a moment and Legolas looked out over the Plains of Rohan. The elf's sharp eyes made out a large company on foot, though he could not say what manner of creatures they were. The group continued on, finding a deep ravine with a rough path descending to the plain. It was a great relief when they finally reached the lush grass of Rohan.

"Ah! the green smell!" Legolas sighed, taking a deep breath. "It is better than sleep. Let us run!"

"Light feet may run swiftly here," Aragorn said. "More swiftly, maybe, than iron-shod Orcs. Now we have a chance to lessen their lead!"

The man took off after the elf. Eilish shook her head and shot an amused look at Gimli before going after the them.

They ran almost straight west, the trail easy to follow; the beautiful green grass of Rohan had been cruelly crushed beneath the feet of the Orcs. Soon Aragorn shouted, and turned off the trail.

"Do not follow me yet!" He called to the others. He went off to the left, following the prints of small bare feet. At the furthest point he bent and picked something up, then ran back. "Yes," He said as he got back, "They are quite plain: a hobbit's footprints. Pippin's, I think. He is smaller than the other. And look at this!" He held up a glittering leaf--shaped brooch.

"The brooch of an elven-cloak!" Legolas and Gimli exclaimed at the same time.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said. "This did not drop by chance: it was cast away as a token to any that might follow. I think Pippin ran away from the trail for that purpose."

"So he's okay, or at least was when he dropped the pin," Eilish was relieved, her body visibly relaxing. "Pip is young and silly sometimes, but he's by no means stupid."

"Let us hope he did not pay too dearly for his boldness," Legolas said. "Come! Let us go on! The thought of those merry young folk driven like cattle burns my heart."

The day ran on as did the Fellowship. As dusk fell, they stopped. They had only rested twice in the day and there was still a long distance between them and the Orcs. They now stood where the Orcs had been that morning.

"We have come at last to a hard choice," Aragorn said. "Shall we rest by night, or shall we go on while our will and strength hold?"

"You are our guide," Gimli said, "And you are skilled in the chase. You shall choose."

"You give the choice to an ill chooser," Aragorn protested.

"Aragorn, you have not made bad choices. Things have happened the way they were meant to," Eilish told him. "You are the best tracker, you choose. Rest and lose ground, or go on and possibly lose the trail?"

Aragorn was silent, looking into the northwest. "We will not walk in the dark," He said finally. "The peril of missing the trail or signs of other coming and going seemed to me the greater."

With that the man dropped to the ground and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep. Gimli plunked himself down as well and was soon snoring loudly. Eilish and Legolas sat down on the soft grass, and Eilish lay back, groaning as her back cracked audibly. Legolas gently urged her to rest her head in his lap and she soon drifted to sleep. The elf remained awake and watchful, not yet needing more than a light rest.


	33. Chapter 32

Title: How Does It Feel (32/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 32

Eilish woke in the cool, grey dawn. Legolas and Aragorn stood, looking into the still-dark north. Gimli was still soundly asleep. Eilish got up and walked over to the elf and the Ranger.

"Hey," She said softly when she reached them. "Feeling better this morning?"

"Aye," Aragorn replied. "I only just woke."

"And you didn't sleep, did you, love?" She asked the elf.

"Nay, but I had rest," Legolas replied, sliding his arm around her waist. "How are you this morn, _Caran_?" -red-

"Mmm, much better," Eilish said, stifling a yawn. "I slept like a baby."

Legolas sighed. "They are far away," He said sadly, answering Eilish's unspoken question. "I know in my heart that they have not rested this night."

"Nonetheless we will still follow as we may," Aragorn decided. He walked over to Gimli's snoring form and shook him awake. "Come! We must go."

"But it is still dark," Gimli frowned. "Even Legolas on a hill-top could not see them till the Sun is up."

"I doubt even _'Lass_ could see them now. They're too far away," Eilish said.

"Where the sight fails the earth may bring us rumour," Aragorn said. "The land must groan under their hated feet." With that he stretched himself out on the grass, his ear pressed to the ground. He lay there for a long time, so long Gimli was shooting Eilish confused looks.

Finally Aragorn rose, but he didn't look happy. "The rumour of the earth is dim and confused," He said. "Nothing walks upon it for many miles about us. Faint and far are the feet of our enemies. But loud are the hoofs of the horses."

"The Rohirrim," Eilish breathed, relieved that things were happening as they were meant to.

"It comes to my mind that I heard them, even as I lay upon the ground in sleep, and they troubled my dreams: horses galloping, passing in the West. I wonder what is happening in this land!" Aragorn went on.

"Well, you can be sure it's nothing good, so let's get going!" Eilish spoke up.

Thus began the third day of the chase. The day was cloudy but they went on without stopping. They were grateful to no end for the supply of _lembas_ from the Lady. They ate as they ran and the waybread gave them more strength. They continued on their path straight northwest all the day. Aragorn remarked aloud at the absence of people and animals, saying the Rohirrim had once kept many herds and studs in the area, with living in camp and tents. There was an unnatural silence in the land.

At dusk they stopped again, having travelled some twelve leagues over the plains. The moon was out, but it gave little light and the stars were veiled by mist. The four settled down to rest yet another night.

Legolas was the first awake, if he had even slept. He quickly roused the others.

"Awake! It is a red dawn. Strange thing await us by the eaves of the forest. Good or evil, I do not know; but we are called."

The others were quickly up and the four set off almost immediately. It was still an hour before noon when they reached a strip of sunken land. To the west there was a large ring where the grass had been torn up. The orc-trail ran out of it, north along the dry bases of the hills. Aragorn stooped to examine the tracks close up.

"They rested here a while," He said, "But even the outward trail is already old. I fear that your heart spoke truly, Legolas: it is thrice twelve hours, I guess, since the Orcs stood where we now stand. If they held to their pace, then at sundown yesterday they would reach the borders of Fangorn."

"Well, let's get going, you guys," Eilish said. "Let's not waste any more time."

At sunset they reached the ends of the sunken lands. All but Legolas were weary, Gimli hunched over, feeling hopeless.

"Let us go up to this green hill!" He said. The others followed, walking slowly until they reached the top. Even there they were unable to see anything much on the plains. Only a slightly deeper darkness told where the mountains and forest lay.

"Do not cast hope away. Tomorrow is unknown," Legolas reassured, taking a seat next to Eilish.

"Three suns have already risen on our chase and brought no counsel," Gimli said grimly.

Aragorn and Gimli slept badly that night. Eilish cuddled close to Legolas as the night grew cold, and tried to get some rest.

In the morning the mist had cleared to reveal a bleak landscape. To the northwest lay the dark that was Fangorn Forest. The Entwash ran down from the wood and the orc-trail ran toward it. Aragorn was silently studying the landscape when he caught sight of a dark, moving blur. He threw himself to the ground, again placing his ear to the earth. Legolas, with his elf-eyes, could make out the tiny figures of riders, the sunlight glinting off their spears.

"Riders!" Aragorn exclaimed, getting to his feet rapidly. "Many riders on swift steeds are coming towards us!"

"Yes," Legolas replied, "There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall."

"Keen are the eyes of the Elves," Aragorn said with a grin.

"Nay! The riders are little more than five leagues distant," Legolas said.

"Show off," Eilish rolled her eyes, then snickered at the look on the elf's face.

Gimli wondered aloud what they should do, as they couldn't possibly escape detection in the barren landscape.

"We will wait," Aragorn decided. "I am weary, and our hunt has failed. Or at least others were before us; for these horsemen are riding back down the orc-trail. We may get news from them."

"Or spears," Gimli muttered. Eilish smacked him on the shoulder and shook her head.

The foursome walked down the slope to the bottom of the hill. The wind blew chill and they pulled their cloaks around themselves to keep warm. Gimli was obviously uneasy. He asked Aragorn what he knew of the Rohirrim. The Ranger replied that he had spent time among them and that although proud and wilful, they were true-hearted. Gimli brought up the rumour they had heard from Gandalf, that the Rohirrim paid tribute to Mordor.

"You don't honestly believe that do you, Gimli?" Eilish asked incredulously. "If those in Mordor have horses of the Rohirrim, then I'm damn sure they bloody well stole them."

"You will soon learn the truth," Legolas broke in. "Already they approach."

Soon they could all hear the pounding of hoofs on the ground, and the strong voices of the men the horses carried. They were riding very quickly. As the four waited for them to come closer, Eilish sighed inwardly, not looking forward to being on a horse again.

The horsemen began to ride past the foot of the hill and Eilish admired the beauty of the horses. The host had almost passed when Aragorn called out to them: "What new from the North, Riders of Rohan?"


	34. Chapter 33

Title: How Does It Feel (33/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My website: , ,

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 33

The speed with which the riders slowed, turned and galloped back was astounding. Without an order the host of riders surrounded the four, levelling many spears at them.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" The blonde leader, Eomer, Eilish assumed, demanded.

"I am called Strider," Aragorn answered. "I came out of the North. I am hunting orcs."

Eomer dismounted, handed his spear to another rider and drew his sword, studying Aragorn intently. "At first I thought that you yourselves were Orcs," He said finally, "But now I see that it is not so. Indeed you know little of Orcs, if you go hunting them in this fashion. They were swift and well armed, and they were many. You would have changed from hunters to prey, if you had overtaken them. But there is something strange about you, Strider. That is no name for a Man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did you escape our sight? Are you elvish folk?"

Eilish tried to fight the urge to laugh, but didn't succeed. A peal of uncontrollable laughter burst from her lips. Eomer turned to her, obviously angry.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Eilish Bell," She said simply, throwing off the hood of her cloak to reveal her long red hair. "And no, only one of us is an elf," She gestured to Legolas, who stood close behind her protectively. "Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood. And this is Gimli son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountain, who is obviously a Dwarf. Our clothing we received from Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlorien," She informed him.

"Then there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, as old tales tell!" Eomer said in disbelief. "Few escape her nets, they say. Why do you not speak, silent ones?" He asked of Legolas and Gimli.

"Give me your name horse-master, and I will give you mine, and more besides," Gimli said tartly.

"I am named Eomer son of Eomund, and am called the Third Marshall of the Riddermark," Eomer provided.

"Then Eomer, let Gimli the Dwarf warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you," Gimli said.

Eomer's eyes glittered with anger and his men murmured amongst themselves and closed in with their spears. "I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Eomer said fiercely.

"He stands not alone," Legolas said coldly, putting arrow to bow faster than their eyes could see. "You would die before your stroke fell."

"Enough!" Eilish yelled, having reached the end of her rope. "A pox on the heads of stubborn males! Legolas Greenleaf, you put that bow away now! And by the way," She turned to the Rohirrim, blue eyes blazing, "I'll thank _you_ to get those god damned spears out of my face!"

Eomer was stunned, obviously never having heard a woman speak in such a manner. But he managed to motion his men to withdraw their spears.

"That's better," Eilish said. "Now, we've established that you are Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshall of the Riddermark, are you not?" She asked pointedly.

All the man could do was nod.

"Well, Eomer, I'm sure you're not having a very good day, being that you've obviously lost a few of your men last night, and we've been having a pretty rough few days ourselves, so how about we don't antagonize each other any longer and we speak like adults?" She finished, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Tell me whom you serve," Aragorn broke in. "Are you friend or foe of Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor?"

"Ugh, men!" Eilish grumbled. "He serves his uncle, the Lord of the Mark, Theoden King son of Thengel, right?"

"Aye," Eomer replied, too surprised at her knowledge to say anything of it. "We do not serve the Power of the Black Land far away." He paused a moment. "Come! Who are you. Whom do _you_ serve? At whose command do you hunt Orcs in our land?"

"I serve no man," Aragorn said, "But the servants of Sauron I pursue into whatever land they may go. There are few among mortal Men who know more of Orcs; and I do not hunt them in this fashion out of choice. The Orcs we pursued took captive two of my friends. In such need a man that has no horse will go on foot, and he will not ask for leave to follow the trail. Nor will he count the heads of the enemy save with a sword. I am not weapon less."

The Ranger threw back his cloak, revealing the elven sheath, glittering in the sunlight, and drew Anduril, which flashed brightly. "Elendil! I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and the Riders gaped at him, but Eilish shook her head and looked sky-ward.

"Aragorn, was it really necessary to intimidate the hell out of him?" She asked, giving him a look.

Eomer stepped back, awestruck. "These are indeed strange days. Dreams and legends spring to life out of the grass." He murmured. "Tell me, lord, what brings you here? And what was the meaning of the dark words? Long had Boromir son of Denethor been gone seeking an answer, and the horse we lent him came back rider less."

Eilish blanched at the mention of Boromir. She looked at Eomer sadly. "Boromir was one of our Company," She said softly. "He died not five days ago."

"He fell by the hands of the Orcs we hunt," Legolas added, and wrapped his arms around Eilish, sensing she was near tears. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his cloak.

"This is ill news you bring!" Eomer cried. "Great harm is this death to Minas Tirith, and to us all."

"You may say this to Theoden son of Thengel: open war lies before him, with Sauron or against him. None may live now as they have lived, and few shall keep what they call their own. But of these matters we will speak later," Aragorn spoke up, seriously. "If chance allows, I will come myself to the king. Now I am in great need, and I ask for help, or at least for tidings. You heard that we are pursuing an orc-host that carried off our friends. What can you tell us?"

"That you need not pursue them any further," Eomer told him. "The Orcs are destroyed."

"And our friends?"

"We found none but Orcs among them."

"They were small, only children to your eyes, unshod but clad in grey," Aragorn elaborated.

"We found no dwarves or children," Eomer replied. "We counted all the slain. Then we piled the carcasses and burned them, as is our custom. The ashes are smoking still."

"They were neither Dwarves nor children," Gimli said. "They were hobbits."

"Hobbits?" Eomer echoed.

"You may have heard them called Halflings," Gimli supplied.

"Halflings!" The rider next to Eomer burst out laughing. "Halflings! But they are only a little people in old songs and children's tales out of the North. Do we walk in legends or on the green earth in the daylight?"

"Shows how much you know," Eilish shot back, turning to glare at the man through red-rimmed eyes. "Just because you've never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Time is pressing," the man went on, obviously not listening. "We must hasten South, lord. Let us leave these wild folk to their fancies. Or let us bind them and take them to the king."

Eomer answered sharply in his own tongue, plainly telling the man to leave him be for a while, but that didn't stop Eilish from angrily flipping him the bird. She highly doubted he knew what it meant, but she found it very satisfying all the same.

Grumbling, the man obeyed his lord and he and the other riders moved a distance away, leaving Eomer with the Fellowship.

"Any objections to making this a sit down conversation?" Eilish asked, suddenly exhausted after the last days' travel.

"As you wish, my lady," Eomer grinned and sank down onto the thick grass.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Eilish groaned. "My name is Eilish. Use it!"

Eomer looked a little confused.

"She dislikes being called 'my lady'," Legolas explained. "She much prefers Eilish or 'Lish."

"Yep, only Legolas and Gimli are allowed to deviate. Anyone else who calls me anything but Eilish or 'Lish will be waiting a _long_ time for an answer," Eilish smiled impishly, then rested her head on Legolas' shoulder tiredly.

"Very well, Eilish," Eomer agreed. "Now, all that you say is strange, Aragorn. Yet you speak the truth, that is plain: the Men of the Mark do not lie, and therefore they are not easily deceived. But you have not told all. Will you not now speak more fully of your errand, so that I may judge what to do?"

Aragorn explained that the group had left Rivendell some weeks ago. That he himself had intended to go with Boromir to Minas Tirith and help them in their fight against Sauron. The others, he said, had another errand, but he did not elaborate. Their leader had been Gandalf the Grey, he added.

Eomer warned that they should not say Gandalf's name in the presence of the King. Gandalf's coming had come to herald strange events. A bringer of evil, some named him.

"And he 'borrowed' Shadowfax this summer, right?" Eilish inquired.

"Aye," Eomer replied, laughter in his eyes.

"As Eilish said, it is four days since Boromir's death, and since then we have journeyed from the Falls of Rauros," Aragorn told him.

"On foot?" Eomer's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yes, even as you see us."

"Strider is too poor a name, son of Arathorn," Eomer said admiringly. "Wingfoot I name you. Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended! Hardy is the race of Elendil!"

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Eilish asked, feigning indignance. "We ran the same distance!"

"My apologies, Lady Eilish," Eomer said contritely. "Indeed, I have not heard of any undertaking that even equals the journey you all have made."

"That's more like it," Eilish said cheekily. "Nah, I'm just buggin' ya. But, honestly, I've never walked that bloody far in my entire life."

Eomer grinned. "But now, lord, what would you have me do! I must return in haste to Theoden. It is true that we are not yet at open war with the Black Land, and there are some, close to the King's ear, that speak craven counsels; but war is coming. The East-mark is my charge, the ward of the Third Marshall, and I have removed all our herds and herdfolk, withdrawing them beyond Entwash, and leaving none here but guards and swift scouts."

"Then you do not pay tribute to Sauron?" Gimli asked.

"We do not and we never have," Eomer said, clearly insulted by the very idea, "Though it comes to my ears that that lie has been told. Some years ago the Lord of the Black Land wished to purchase horses of us at great price, but we refused him, for he puts beasts to evil use. Then he sent plundering Orcs, and they carry off what they can, choosing always the black horses: few of these are now left. For that reason our feud with the Orcs is bitter."

"No doubt," Eilish remarked.

"But at this time out chief concern is with Saruman. He has claimed lordship over all this land, and there has been war between us for many months. He has taken Orcs into his service, and Wolf-riders, and evil Men, and he has closed the Gap against us, so that we are likely to be beset both east and west. It is ill dealing with such a foe: he is a wizard both cunning and dwimmer-crafty, having many guises. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked, very like to Gandalf, as many now recall. His spies slip through every net, and his birds of ill omen are abroad in the sky. I do not know how it will all end, and my heart misgives me; for it seems to me that his friends do not all dwell in Isengard. But if you come to the king's house, you shall see for yourself. Will you not come? Do I hope in vain that you have been sent to me for a help in doubt and need?"

"I will come when I may," Aragorn told him.

"Come now!" Eomer implored. "The Heir of Elendil would be a strength indeed to the Sons of Eorl in this evil tide. And we could find a use for Gimli's axe and the bow of Legolas."

"We need to find out what happened to our hobbits," Eilish told him. "Then we'll come, won't we, Aragorn?"

"Aye, and Eilish may be of aid as well, as she is a trained healer and midwife," Aragorn added.

"Indeed?" Eomer looked interested. "My sister will be glad of your company, I am sure."

"And I will be glad to meet Eowyn, too. I really need some female company," Eilish told him. "I've been stuck with nine males for many weeks."

"I would that you came to the king's house now. You will not find your friends on the North-borders."

"Yet my friends are not behind. We found a clear token not far from the East Wall that one at least of them was still alive there. But between the wall and the downs we have found no other trace of them, and no trail has turned aside, this way or that, unless my skill has wholly left me." Aragorn said, no doubt in his voice. "Can you swear that none escaped your net?"

"I swear that no Orcs escaped after we sighted them," Eomer said with certainty. "We reached the forest-eaves before them, and if after that any living thing broke through our ring, then it was no Orc and had some elvish power."

"They were dressed the same as we are," Eilish reminded him, "And you missed us in broad daylight."

"I had forgotten that," Eomer admitted. "It is hard to be sure of anything among so many marvels. The world is all grown strange. Elf and Dwarf in company walk in our daily fields; and folk speak with the Lady of the Wood and yet live; and the Sword comes back to war that was broken in the long ages ere the fathers of our fathers rode into the Mark! How shall a man judge what to do in such times?"

"As he ever has judged," Aragorn told him. "Good and ill have not changed since yesteryear, nor are they one thing among Elves and Dwarves and another among Men."

"True indeed," Eomer agreed. "We both have need of haste. My company chafes to be away, and every hour lessens your hope. This is my choice. You may go; and what is more, I will lend you horses. This only I ask: when your quest is achieved, or is proven vain, return with the horses over Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Theoden now sits. Thus you shall prove to him that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in keeping your good faith. Do not fail."

"We will not," Aragorn pledged.

Doubtful looks passed among Eomer's men at his order that the spare horses were to be lent to the travellers. None but the same rude man spoke up.

"It may be well enough for this lord of the race of Gondor, as he claims," The man said, "But who has heard of a horse of the Mark being given to a Dwarf?"

Eilish turned to him, her arms crossed in front of her and raised one eyebrow. "And why should the fact that he's a dwarf make any difference?" She asked irritably.

"No one," Gimli said, hastily putting a damper of Eilish's temper. "And do not trouble: no one will ever hear of it. I would sooner walk than sit on the back of any beast so great, free or begrudged."

"But you must ride now, or you will hinder us," Aragorn reminded him. "Come, you shall ride behind me and then you need neither borrow a horse nor be troubled by one."

A huge dark grey horse was brought to Aragorn, who mounted with ease. Legolas boosted Gimli up behind the man. Gimli gripped Aragorn's back nervously, looking about as comfortable as had Sam in the boats.

"Hasufel is his name," Eomer told him.

A slightly smaller, pale coloured horse was brought to Legolas. The elf asked them to remove the saddle and bridle, saying he did not need them.

"Arod," Eilish stepped up to the horse and ran her hand down his strong neck. She sighed resignedly and let Legolas help her onto the horse's back. The Elf lightly jumped onto the horse's back and softly spoke to him in elvish. To the wonder of the Rohirrim, the horse was calm beneath the elf.

"Farewell, and may you find what you seek!" Eomer called. "Return with what speed you many, and let our swords hereafter shine together!"

"I will come," Aragorn promised.

"We _all_ will," Eilish added. "Take care, Eomer. I'm afraid things in Rohan are going to get worse before they get better."


	35. Chapter 34

Title: How Does It Feel (34/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 34

After bidding Eomer farewell once more, the remains of the Fellowship started off once more. The Rohirrim horses were very fast and Eilish looked back after a short while to find Eomer and his company far behind. Aragorn watched the trail as they rode, and they soon reached the borders of the Entwash. Several times Aragorn dismounted and looked closely at the ground.

"There is little to discover," He said upon one return. "The main trail is all confused with the passage of the horsemen as they came back. This eastward trail is fresh and clear. There is no sign of any feet going the other way, back towards Anduin. Now we must make sure that no trace or footstep branches off on either side. The Orcs must have been aware from this point that they were pursued; they may have made some attempt to get their captives away before they were overtaken."

The day was miserable as they rode, grey and overcast with clouds. The darkness that was Fangorn came ever closer. They found no prints leaving the trail, though they passed the corpses of a few single Orcs, who lay where they had fallen, grey-feathered arrows protruding from backs and throats.

Finally, in the late afternoon, they came to the fringes of Fangorn. In a clearing they found what remained of the orc-host. The ashes were still smoking and the smell was horrid. Eilish was silently thankful she had been granted a strong stomach, sure that she would have been ill otherwise. Beside the still hot pile of corpses there was a large pile of helmets, mail, bows and broken swords. Off to the side, nearer the river, was a freshly built mound, covered in strips of newly cut turf, with fifteen spears rising from the grass.

The foursome dismounted and searched the whole area for any sign of Merry and Pippin. The light was waning and even when darkness fell they had yet to find anything. The weary group made their way a distance from the battlefield and made camp under a large tree.

Eilish sat next to Legolas, wrapped tightly in her blanket. It was very cold and she was losing the battle to keep her teeth from chattering loudly. Apparently Gimli was feeling the same.

"Let us light a fire," He said, shivering. "I care no longer for the danger. Let the Orcs come as thick as summer-moths round a candle!"

"It might draw other things," Aragorn warned. "We are near the mountain-marches of the traitor Saruman. Also we are on the very edge of Fangorn, and it is perilous to touch the trees of that wood, it is said."

"What good will we be to anyone if we freeze to death, Aragorn?" Eilish asked pointedly. The Ranger had no answer for that. "Go ahead, Gimli," Eilish told him, "But don't cut any live wood. Just pick up dead stuff. I don't think Fangorn likes people hacking into it."

"The Riders have left chip and bough enough," Gimli agreed, "And there is dead wood lying in plenty." The dwarf was quickly off to gather fuel and soon busied himself building and kindling a fire.

The fire was soon crackling merrily, giving off welcome heat. All four were soon seated around the reassuring warmth.

"Celeborn warned us not to go far into Fangorn," Legolas brought up. "Do you know why, Aragorn?"

"I have heard many tales in Gondor and elsewhere," Aragorn replied, "But if it were not for the words of Celeborn I should deem them only fables that Men have made as true knowledge fades. I had thought of asking you what was the truth of the matter. And if an Elf of the Wood does not know, how shall a Man answer?"

"I have heard nothing of this in my own land, save only songs that tell how the Onodrim, that Men call Ents, dwelt there long ago; for Fangorn is old, old even as the Elves would reckon it," Legolas told him.

"The Ents," Eilish mused.

"You know of them, Eilish?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah," She said, a pensive look on her face. "But I shouldn't say anything. Things will happen as they're meant to."

The Company agreed and the men drew lots for the night's watches. Gimli drew first. The others lay down, almost asleep on their feet already.

"Gimli," Aragorn said drowsily, "Remember, it is perilous to cut bough or twig in Fangorn. But do not stray far in search of dead wood. Let the fire die rather! Call me at need!" With that said the Ranger immediately fell asleep.

Legolas was already lying motionless, lost in elven dreamscape. Eilish wrapped her blanket around herself and curled up next to him. After the long days of running and several hours riding she soon fell joined him in sleep.

She had no idea how long she'd been sleep when she was startled awake, along with Legolas and Aragorn, by a sudden movement from Gimli. The three stared in shock at the form of an old man wearing a wide-brimmed hat leaning on a staff.

"Well, father, what can we do for you?" Aragorn said, jumping to his feet. "Come and be warm if you are cold!" The Ranger stepped forward, but the old man was gone.

Suddenly Legolas was on his feet. "The horses! The horses!" Indeed, Arod and Hasufel were gone.

"Oh, just fan-fucking-tastic," Eilish grumbled to herself, watching the reactions of the other three as they realized their situation. Knowing what could happen next was becoming extremely annoying. "What a night," She mumbled, straightening her blanket and lying down again. She heard Aragorn taking over Gimli's watch; the Ranger was understandably troubled. After some time Eilish managed to rest again, though she woke every time the men changed watch. The night passed very, very slowly.

Eilish awoke shivering the next morning. Gimli was rubbing his arms and stamping his feet in an effort to warm himself.

"Jesus Christmas, it's cold!" She said, her teeth chattering. "Can we get going soon? At least walking will be warmer than sitting here."

"And do not forget that old man!" Gimli was saying. "I should be happier if I could see the print of a boot."

"Settle down, you guys," Eilish sighed. "'_Lass_, did the horses sound freaked out to you?" -leaf-

"No," Legolas replied. "But for the darkness and our own fear I should have guessed that they were beasts wild with some sudden gladness. They spoke as horses will when they meet a friend that they have long missed."

"Well, then we should think positively," Eilish told the others. "They could very well come back. I think we should just try and find some sign of Merry and Pippin and go where that takes us."

"I believe you are right, Eilish," Aragorn agreed. "We should search carefully for any signs that the hobbits escaped unharmed."

For some time the four remaining members of the Fellowship were on their hands and knees searching for any little sign of the hobbits. Aragorn moved nearer the remains of the watch-fire on the river bank, then retraced the path to the battle site. Suddenly he stopped dead and knelt down, his face almost in the grass. Then he gave a shout. The others came running up.

"Here at last we find news!" Aragorn exclaimed, lifting the crumbling remains of a large pale gold leaf. "Here is a mallorn-leaf of Lorien, and there are small crumbs on it, and a few more crumbs in the grass. And see! there are some pieces of cut cord nearby!"

Eilish couldn't help but laugh. "Trust a hobbit to stop and have a snack after escaping Orcs!"

"Aye," Aragorn agreed with a grin. "The hobbit was not seen: he was not 'in the open', for it was night and he still had his elven cloak. He was exhausted and hungry, and it is not to be wondered at that, when he had cut his bonds with the knife of his fallen enemy, he rested and ate a little before he crept away. But it is a comfort to know that he had some _lembas_ in his pocket, even though he ran away without gear or pack; that, perhaps, is like a hobbit."

"I think it was both of them." Eilish said. "I don't think that either one of them would sit here and eat knowing the other was still in trouble, do you?"

"Nay, Eilish is right. Merry and Pippin are close friends. Neither would sit and eat knowing his fellow was in danger," Legolas reasoned. "But on this we may count in any case: one at least of our friends escaped. It is our task to find him and help him before we return to Rohan. We must not be daunted by Fangorn, since need drove him into that dark place."

"I do not know what daunts me more: Fangorn, or the thought of the long road through Rohan on foot," Gimli grumbled.

"Then let us go to the forest," Aragorn suggested.

The other three agreed and the group headed into the dark trees of Fangorn. They had not gone too far when Aragorn spotted more signs of the hobbits. Near the bank of the Entwash were small hobbit-prints, though they were too light for Aragorn to get much information from them. Beneath a tree they found more, though there was even less to be gleaned from them.

"One hobbit at least stood here for a while and looked back; and then he turned away into the forest," Aragorn determined.

"Well, we have to go in then, don't we?" Eilish said matter-of-factly.

"I do not like the look of this Fangorn; and we were warned against it. I wish the chase had led anywhere else!" Gimli groaned.

"I think Celeborn might say different now," Eilish told them mysteriously.

"I do not think the wood feels evil, whatever tales may say," Legolas said, standing at the edge of the wood, looking into the shadows. "No, it is not evil; or what evil is in it is far away. I only catch the faintest echoes of dark places where the hearts of the trees are black. There is no malice near us; but there is watchfulness, and anger."

"It has no cause to be angry with me," Gimli said. "I have done it no harm."

"It's not angry at us, it's just angry. Someone else did something, that's why they're angry, and now they're suspicious of everyone," Eilish told him. "It's nothing personal."

"Aye," Legolas agreed. "Do you not feel the tenseness? It takes my breath."

"It's kinda stuffy and it's so still. Kind of like right before a big thunderstorm," Eilish remarked.

"It is old, very old," Legolas mused. "So old that almost I feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children. It is old and full of memory. I could have been happy here, if I had come in the days of peace."

"Such a wood elf," Eilish smirked.

Gimli chuckled. "Yet you comfort me. Where you go, I will go. But keep your bow ready at hand."

And so they continued into the dim light of Fangorn. There was little on the ground for Aragorn to look at, the forest floor being dry and covered with leaves. He moved back near the stream and soon happened on a place where Merry and Pippin, for there was no doubt the foot-prints were made by two, stopped to drink and soak their weary feet in the water.

"This is good tidings," Aragorn said, noticeably relieved. "Yet the marks are two days old. And it seems that at this point the hobbits left the water-side."

Gimli wondered aloud what they should do now, reasoning the four were ill supplied to search the whole of Fangorn for the hobbits.

"If we do not find them soon, we shall be of no use to them, except to sit down beside them and show our friendship by starving together," The dwarf said dismally.

"We should go on a little longer, at least, though," Eilish suggested.

Aragorn and Legolas agreed and they went on, after a time coming to the steep end of a hill, and found themselves looking up at a rock-wall, with rough steps leading up to the plateau.

"Let us go up and look about us!" Legolas proposed. "I still feel my breath short. I should like to taste a freer air for a while."

The others agreed and they went up the stairs, Aragorn coming last, taking his time searching the stairs carefully as he came.

"I am almost sure that the hobbits have been up here," He said. "But there are other marks, very strange marks, which I do not understand."

"We have journeyed a long way round," Legolas remarked. "We could have all come here safe together, if we had left the Great River on the second or third day and struck west. Few can foresee whither their road will lead them, till they come to its end."

"But we didn't want to come here," Eilish reminded him.

"Yet here we are- and nicely caught in the net," Legolas said dryly. "Look!"

"Look at what, _'Lass_?" Eilish asked, exasperated. "We don't have your amazing elven vision." -leaf-

"There, down in the wood. The way we came. It is he," Legolas pointed.

"I see!" Gimli hissed. "Look, Aragorn! There is the old man. All in dirty grey rags: that is why I could not see him at first."

Eilish peered down into the trees and saw a figure moving among the trees. The figure was old and bent and leaning heavily on a wooden staff. He walked slowly, not looking toward the group. The three men watched for a while, quiet.

As the figure came closer Gimli suddenly burst out: "Your bow, Legolas! Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell upon us! Shoot first!"

Eilish rolled her eyes and stood back, watching as Legolas drew an arrow, but did not fit it to the string. Aragorn watched the figure intently.

Gimli was at a loss, asking Legolas why he waited to shoot.

"Legolas is right," Aragorn said quietly. "We may not shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged, whatever fear or doubt be on us. Watch and wait!"

The old man had now reached the base of the rock wall, and he suddenly looked up. The Fellowship exchanged stares with the man for several moments. The four could not see his face, as he was hooded and wore, also, a wide-brimmed hat.

Finally the man broke the silence. "Well met indeed, my friends," He said. "I wish to speak to you. Will you come down, or shall I climb up?" He didn't wait for an answer, but started up the stairs.

"Now!" Gimli urged. "Stop him, Legolas!"

"Gimli! Stop it!" Eilish snapped. "He hasn't done anything. He only wants to speak with us!"

The old man reached the top of the stairs and stepped toward them. "Well met, I say again! And what may you be doing in these parts?" He asked. "An Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a woman, all clad in elvish fashion."

The only answer he received was Aragorn asking for his name, which he did not give.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits, I believe. Yes, hobbits. Don't stare, as if you had never heard the strange name before. You have, and so have I," The old man went on. "Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday; and they met someone that they did not expect. Does that comfort you? And now you would like to know where they were taken? Well, well, maybe I can give you some news about that. But why are we standing? Your errand, you see, is no longer as urgent as you thought. Let us sit down and be more at ease."

The old man walked to the foot of the cliff behind them and sat down on a flat stone. As he sat down his grey cloak opened, revealing that underneath it he was clad in pure white.

"Saruman!" Gimli cried, jumping toward the man, axe in hand. "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find it hard to deal with!"

Eilish sighed and dropped her head into her open palm. Males! She lifted her head to watch the old man jump to a large rock and throw back the grey cloak, displaying his blindingly white garments. He lifted his staff and Gimli's axe fell harmlessly to the ground. Aragorn winced as Anduril grew fiery hot, forcing him to drop it to the ground. Legolas let loose an arrow which burst into flame and vanished.

"Done now, Gandalf?" Eilish asked dryly.


	36. Chapter 35

Title: How Does It Feel (35/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 35

"Mithrandir!" Legolas cried. "Mithrandir!"

"Well met, I say to you again, Legolas!" The old man replied.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn finally shook off his stupor. "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!"

Gimli couldn't speak, just sank weakly to his knees, shading his eyes from the gleam of Gandalf's snow-white robes.

"Gandalf," The Istari repeated. "Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf." He stepped down from the rock on which he stood.

"Gandalf!" Eilish ran over and hugged him. "Damn, it's good to see you again!"

"Eilish," The wizard smiled. "Yes, you may still call me Gandalf. Get up, my good Gimli! No blame to you, and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of you have any weapon that could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned."

"And you're Gandalf the White," Eilish grinned.

"Yes, I am white now," Gandalf said, resting a hand on Gimli's head. "Indeed, I _am_ Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!"

"What do you want to know?" Eilish asked. "A hell of a lot happened since you fell."

"Will you not first give us news of the hobbits?" Aragorn implored. "Did you find them, and are they safe?"

"No, I did not find them," Gandalf said. "There was a darkness over the valleys of Emyn Muil, and I did not know of their captivity, until the eagle told me."

"Ah, that was Gwaihir we saw, _'Lass_," Eilish reminded the elf. -leaf-

"Yes, that was Gwaihir the Windlord," Gandalf said. "I sent him before me to watch the River and gather tidings. The Ring has now has passed beyond my help, or the help of any of the Company that set out from Rivendell."

"Then you know Frodo left us," Gimli spoke up. "How do things go with him?"

"I cannot say. He was saved from great peril, but many lie before him still. He resolved to go alone to Mordor, and he set out: that is all that I can say."

"Not alone," Legolas told him.

"No, not alone, Sam went with him," Eilish added. "I figured Frodo might try and make a run for it, so I told Sam to wait by the boats and not let Frodo leave alone."

"Did he!" Gandalf smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Did he indeed? It is news to me, yet it does not surprise me. Very good! You lighten my heart. You must tell me more. Now sit by me and tell me the tale of your journey."

"I have something to tell you," Eilish said hesitantly, glancing at Legolas. The elf took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"When we were in Lothlorien, Galadriel let me look in her mirror," She began, her voice soft. "Galadriel made it possible so _'Lass_ was able to see what I did. In the mirror I saw myself the day I came to Middle Earth. I saw myself at my job, helping deliver babies, then I saw myself leaving work and driving home. I drove the way I always go. I was just going to turn off the main road onto my street. I wasn't paying enough attention, and I didn't see this other car a block down run a stop sign and come flying up the road. It hit my car." Eilish swallowed hard and rubbed at her eyes. Legolas wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. -leaf-

"I saw the ambulance come and take me away to the hospital," Eilish's voice broke then, and she couldn't speak any more. She buried her face in his shoulder and listened as he continued for her.

"In her world, Eilish died. The last scene was of a memorial service," He said quietly. "All of her family members were present." Legolas said no more to the others, only drew Eilish further into his arms and whispered to her soothingly in Elvish.

Gandalf looked worried and saddened. Aragorn and Gimli sat in stunned silence. The group sat for some time, silent but for Eilish's soft sobs and Legolas' whispers.

After a time Aragorn sighed, breaking the stillness, and began to speak again. He told Gandalf everything else that had happened since Moria. He was very subdued as he told Gandalf of Boromir's death. On hearing of the man's passing Gandalf sighed.

"Poor Boromir!" He said quietly. "Galadriel told me he was in peril. But he escaped in the end. I am glad. It was not in vain that the young hobbits came with us, if only for Boromir's sake. But that is not the only part they have to play. They were brought to Fangorn, and their coming was like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains. Even as we talk here, I hear the first rumblings. Saruman had best not be caught away from home when the dam bursts!"

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn remarked, "You still speak in riddles."

At that, Eilish laughed in spite of her grief. "It's not a riddle, really. The Ents are waking up and Merry and Pippin will give them the push that they need."

"Indeed, they are," Gandalf laughed. "And I was talking aloud to myself. A habit of the old: they choose the wisest person to speak to; the long explanations needed by the young are wearying."

"So, want to elaborate for those out of the loop, Gandalf?" Eilish said with a smirk.

"The Enemy, of course, has long known that the Ring is abroad," Gandalf began, "And that it is borne by a hobbit. He knows now the number of our Company that set out from Rivendell, and the kind of each of us. But he does not yet perceive our purpose clearly. He supposes that we were all going to Minas Tirith; for that is what he would himself have done in our place. His eye gazes abroad rather that near home; and mostly he looks towards Minas Tirith. For already he knows that the messengers that he sent to waylay the Company have failed again. They have not found the Ring. Neither have they brought away any hobbits as hostages. But let us not darken our hearts by imagining the trial of their gentle loyalty in the Dark Tower. For the Enemy have failed- so far. Thanks to Saruman."

"Then is not Saruman a traitor?" Gimli asked, confused.

"Indeed yes," Gandalf replied. "Doubly. He threatens the Men of Rohan and draws off their help from Minas Tirith, even as the main blow is approaching from the East. Yet a treacherous weapon is ever a danger to the hand. Saruman also had a mind to capture the Ring, for himself, or at least to snare some hobbits for his evil purposes. So between them our enemies have contrived only to bring Merry and Pippin with marvellous speed, and in the nick of time, to Fangorn, where otherwise they would never have come at all!"

"And Sauron won't know what happened after the hobbits were taken, since the Orcs from Mordor were killed by the other Orcs," Eilish remarked. "All he knows is that now he has another enemy."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed, "But Isengard cannot fight Mordor, unless Saruman first obtains the Ring. That he will never do now. He does not yet know his peril. He came forth to meet and to spy on his messengers. But he came too late. The battle was over and beyond his help. He has no woodcraft. He believes that the horsemen slew and burned all upon the field of battle; but he does not know whether the Orcs were bringing any prisoners or not. And he does not know of the quarrel between his servants and the Orcs of Mordor; nor does he know of the Winged Messenger."

"The Winged Messenger!" Legolas exclaimed. "I shot him with the bow of Galadriel above Sarn Gebir, and I felled him from the sky. He filled us all with fear. What new terror is this?"

"One that you cannot slay with arrows," Gandalf told him. "You only slew his steed."

"It was a Nazgul, _'Lass_," Eilish added. "Remember what I said then? I said, 'I thought the Balrog was bad, but the Nazgul take the cake.'" -leaf-

"Yes," Gandalf nodded. "He was a Nazgul, one of the Nine, who ride now upon winged steeds. Soon their terror will overshadow the last armies of our friends, cutting off the sun. But they have not yet been allowed to cross the River, and Saruman does not know of this new shape in which the Ringwraiths have been clad. His though is ever on the Ring. Was it present in the battle? Was it found? What if Theoden, Lord of the Mark, should come by it and learn of its power? That is the danger that he sees, and he has fled back to Isengard to double and treble his assault on Rohan. And all the time there is another danger, close at hand, which he does not see, busy with his fiery thoughts."

"Treebeard," Eilish said, almost gleefully. "Saruman is in big trouble."

"Yes, Treebeard," Gandalf smiled, his eyes twinkling at Eilish.

"Now you speak to yourself again," Aragorn complained, though he smiled. "Treebeard is not known to me."

"But the hobbits!" Legolas broke in. "We have come far to seek them, and you seem to know where they are. Where are they now?"

"With Treebeard and the Ents," Gandalf supplied.

"The Ents!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Then there is truth in the old legends about the dwellers in the deep forests and the giant shepherds of the trees? Are there still Ents in the world? I thought they were only a memory of ancient days, if indeed they were ever more than a legend of Rohan."

Eilish couldn't keep from laughing.

"A legend of Rohan!" Legolas cried. "Nay, every Elf in Wilderland has sung songs of the old Onodrim and their long sorrow. Yet even among us they are only a memory. If I were to meet one still walking in this world, then I should feel young again! But Treebeard: that is only a rendering of Fangorn into the Common Speech; yet you seem to speak of a person. Who is this Treebeard?"

"Treebeard is an Ent," Eilish told him. "They still exist. But they've been asleep."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "Treebeard is Fangorn, the guardian of the forest; he is the oldest of the Ents, the oldest living thing that still walks beneath the Sun upon this Middle-earth."

"And Merry and Pippin are with him, safe and sound," Eilish added.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "Fangorn himself, he is perilous, yet he is wise and kindly nonetheless. But now his long slow wrath is brimming over, and all the forest is filled with it. The coming of the hobbits and the tiding that they have brought have spilled it: it will soon be running like a flood; but its tide is turned against Saruman and the axes of Isengard. A thing is about to happen which has not happened since the Elder Days: the Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"What will they do?" Legolas asked, wide-eyed.

"Take revenge," Eilish suggested.

The group fell silent then, sitting, watching the clouds go by as Gandalf drifted in deep thought. After some time he sat up straight and looked up at the sun.

"The morning is wearing away," He said. "Soon we must go."

"Do we go to find our friends?" Aragorn asked.

"No," Gandalf replied. "Come, Aragorn son of Arathorn! You must go to Edoras and seek out Theoden in his hall. For you are needed. The light of Anduril must now be uncovered in the battle for which it has so long awaited. There is war in Rohan and worse evil: it goes ill with Theoden."

"Then are we not to see the merry young hobbits again?" Legolas asked, clearly disappointed at the prospect.

"Don't worry, _'Lass_," Eilish told him. "You'll see them again soon. But we're needed elsewhere right now. And this is going to be bad. The worst we've been through so far," She said seriously. -leaf-

"It is a long way for a man to walk, young or old," Aragorn spoke up. "I fear the battle will be over long ere I come there."

"We'll see, won't we, Gandalf?" Eilish winked surreptitiously at the Istari.

"Yes," Gandalf's eyes twinkled mischievously. "We shall see, we shall see. Will you come now with me?"

"Yes, we will set out together," Aragorn agreed. "But I do not doubt that you will come there before me, if you wish."

"Yes, together we will follow you," Legolas seconded. "But first, it would ease my heart, Gandalf, to hear what befell you in Moria. Will you not tell us?"

Gandalf outlined as briefly as possible what happened after he fell, from the fight with the Balrog to being borne to Lorien by Gwaihir.

"Messages I bring to some of you," He finished. "To Aragorn I was bidden to say this:

_Where now are the Dunadain, Elessar, Elessar?_

_Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?_

_Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,_

_And the Grey Company ride from the North._

_But dark is the path appointed for thee:_

_The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea._

To Legolas she sent this word:

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._"

"Then she sent me no message?" Gimli asked, drooping in disappointment.

"Dark are her words," Legolas mused, "And little do they mean to those that receive them."

"They are dark," Eilish agreed. "And, unfortunately, I know what they mean," She said softly, wrapping her arms around herself, looking unhappy.

"Your pardon, Gimli!" Gandalf apologized, shooting a glance at Eilish. "I was pondering the messages once again. But indeed she sent words to you, and neither dark nor sad: 'To Gimli son of Gloin, give his Lady's greeting. Lockbearer, wherever thou goest my thought goes with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!'"

"In happy hour you have returned to us, Gandalf," Gimli exclaimed ecstatically. "Come, come! Since Gandalf's head is now sacred, let us find one that is right to cleave!"

"That will not be far to seek," Gandalf said, getting to his feet. "Come! We have spent all the time that is allowed to a meeting of parted friends. Now there is need of haste."

Gandalf wrapped himself in his grey cloak again and led the group down the stair from the cliff-top, then through the forest, and along the bank of the Entwash. Soon they came out onto the grassy plains once more. There was no sign of the missing horses.

"They have not returned," Legolas sighed. "It will be a weary walk!"

Eilish covered her mouth to smother a laugh. Gandalf winked at her.

"I shall not walk. Time presses," He said. He lifted his head and gave a long whistle. Twice more he sounded the note and Eilish could just make out the whinny of a horse. The group waited a while and finally there could be heard the steadily louder sound of hoof-beats.

"There is more than one horse coming," Aragorn observed.

"Duh," Eilish rolled her eyes. "One horse can't carry five."

"There are three," Legolas said, looking out over the plain. "There is Hasufel, and there is my friend, Arod beside him! But there is another that strides ahead: a very great horse, I have not seen his like before."

"Nor will you again," Gandalf told him.

"It's Shadowfax," Eilish smiled. "He's beautiful, Gandalf."

"He is the chief of the _Mearas_, lords of horses, and not even Theoden, King of Rohan, has ever looked on a better. Does he not shine like silver, and sun as smoothly as a swift stream? He has come for me: the horse of the White Rider. We are going to battle together."

"Now I understand a part of last night's riddle," Legolas said, helping Eilish onto Arod's back, then leaping up himself. "Whether they fled at first in fear, or not, our horses met Shadowfax, their chieftain, and greeted him with joy. Did you know that he was at hand, Gandalf?"

"Yes, I knew," The wizard said. "I bent my thought upon him, bidding him to make haste; for yesterday he was far away in the south of this land. Swiftly may he bear me back again!"

Gandalf took Gimli with him on the horse, then spoke to Shadowfax and the horse set off at a good pace. The other two horses followed.

"He is steering a straight course now for the halls of Theoden under the slopes of the White Mountains," Gandalf called. "It will be quicker so."

"_Meleth_," Legolas spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear, "You know what Lady Galadriel's words to me mean?" -love-

"Yeah," She replied. "But I don't think now's a good time to talk about that."

"Of course, _Caran_," Legolas agreed. -red-

"There lies the Gap of Rohan," Gandalf called, pointing in the distance where smoke gathered, turning the sun an eerie red. "It is almost due west of us. That way lies Isengard."


	37. Chapter 36

Title: How Does It Feel (36/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is written with canon events, not movie events. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 36

The group rode all day, through the evening and into the darkness. By the time they stopped to rest even Aragorn and Legolas were stiff and Eilish could barely move to slide off Arod's back.

"Oh gawd," She groaned, catching hold of Legolas' arm to keep from falling. "I have never been so sore in my life!"

Gandalf would only rest for a few hours. Gimli was quickly snoring, while Aragorn lay stretched out on his back. Eilish curled up with Legolas and the two were soon asleep. Gandalf remained standing, leaning on his staff, looking into the darkness east and west.

The night sky was filled with clouds and a chilly breeze blew when Gandalf woke them. They set off again, for many more hours, until Gimli was nodding off and would have fallen had Gandalf not had hold of him. Arod and Hasufel were tiring, but doggedly followed Shadowfax, who seemed never to tire. Eilish sat with her arms wrapped around Legolas and snoozed, using his quiver of arrows as a pillow.

As they rode the moon sank lower in the sky. The air became cold and the darkness faded to grey. In front of them lay the mountains of the South, their peaks covered with snow.

"Legolas," Gandalf called, "Tell us what you see there before us!"

"I see a white stream that comes down from the snows. Where it issues from the shadow of the vale a green hill rises upon the east. A dike and mighty wall and thorny fence encircle it. Within there rise the roofs of houses; and in the midst, set upon a green terrace, there stands aloft a great hall of Men," Legolas told the wizard. "And it seems to my eyes that it is thatched with gold. The light of it shines far over the land. Golden, too, are the posts of its doors. There men in bright mail stand; but all else within the courts are yet asleep."

"Edoras," Eilish sighed with relief. "Finally!"

"Yes," Gandalf said, "Edoras those courts are called. And Meduseld is that golden hall. There dwells Theoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan. We are come with the rising of the day. Now the road lies plain to see before us. But we must ride more warily; for war is abroad, and the Rohirrim, the Horse-lords, do not sleep, even if it seem so from afar. Draw no weapons, speak no haughty word," Saying this he shot a look at Eilish, "I counsel you all, until we are come before Theoden's seat."

"Alright, alright," Eilish rolled her eyes. "I'll keep my mouth shut. They probably wouldn't take too well to a woman mouthing off, anyway," She said wryly.

Gimli chuckled. "I do believe you are right, lass."

"Indeed," Gandalf agreed, and the group set out to cross the plain to Edoras.

The morning was bright and clear, though cool. At the bottom of the hill the road passed through the shade of several high mounds covered in green grass. On the western side of the mounds millions of small, white star-shaped flowers grew among the grass.

"Look!" Gandalf called. "How fair are the bright eyes in the grass! Evermind they are called, _simbelmyne_ in this land of Men, for they blossom in all the seasons of the year, and grow where dead men rest. Behold! we are come to the great barrows where the sires of Theoden sleep."

"Seven mounds upon the left, and nine upon the right," Aragorn mused. "Many long lives of men it is since the golden hall was built."

"Five hundred times have the red leaves fallen in Mirkwood in my home since then," Legolas offered, "And but a little while does that seem to us."

"I guess it seems like a long time to the Rohirrim, though,_ 'Lass_," Eilish reminded him. -leaf-

The five some passed the mounds and followed the winding road up the green-carpeted hill to the gates of Edoras. At the gates there sat several men in bright mail. They jumped to their feet as soon as they saw the riders. They shouted something in the language of the Rohirrim. Gandalf answered in the same tongue, unmindful of the dark looks they were shooting him.

Gandalf had obviously brought up their use of their own language, as the one who answered spoke in Westron. "It is the will of Theoden King that none should enter his gates, save those who know our tongue and are our friends. None are welcome here in days of war but our own folk, and those that come from Mundburg in the land of Gondor. Who are you that you come heedless over the plain thus strangely clad, riding horses like to our own horses? Long have we kept guard here, and we have watched you from afar. Never have we seen other riders so strange, nor any horses more proud that is one of these that bear you. He is one of the _Mearas_, unless our eyes are cheated by some spell. Say, are you not a wizard, some spy from Saruman, or phantom of his craft? Speak now and be swift!"

Eilish sighed. "Men," She muttered irritably.

"We are no phantoms," Aragorn spoke up, "Nor do your eyes cheat you. For indeed these are your own horses that we ride, as you well knew ere you asked, I guess. But seldom does thief ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel and Arod, that Eomer, Third Marshall of the Mark, lent to us, only two days ago. We bring them back now, even as we promised him. Has not Eomer then returned and given warning of our coming?"

The guard looked troubled. "Of Eomer I have naught to say," He said wearily. "If what you tell me in truth, then doubtless Theoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked-for. It is but two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Theoden no stranger should pass these gates."

Eilish couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Wormtongue?! That greasy little bastard?"

The guard looked shocked and Gandalf shot her a sharp look. She covered mouth to stifle a snicker.

"Wormtongue?" Gandalf repeated. "Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of the Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are come?"

The guard agreed hesitantly, and asked what names he might give.

"I am Gandalf. I have returned," The wizard told him. "And behold! I too bring back a horse. Here is Shadowfax the Great, whom no other hand can tame. Here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of Kings and it is to Mundburg that he goes," He went on. "Here also are Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf, our comrades, and the Lady Eilish. Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will permit us to come into his hall."

"Strange names you give indeed! But I will report them as you bid, and learn my master's will," The guard told the travellers. "Wait here a little while, and I will bring you such answer as seems good to him. Do not hope too much! These are dark days." The guard went away then, quickly, leaving the Fellowship under the watchful eyes of his comrades.

After some time the guard returned and called to the Company. "Follow me!" He said. "Theoden gives you leave to enter; but any weapon that you bear, be it only a staff, you must leave on the threshold. The doorwardens will keep them."

The guards swung open the tall, dark gates and the travellers entered, following their guide. The path was now paved with stones, winding up to carefully laid stone steps. They passed many wooden houses, their doors dark. A stream of clean, clear water ran along the path. At the top of the hill sat a high platform, surrounded by a grassy terrace, at the foot of which the spring sprang from a stone carved as a horse's head. A set of stone steps went up the terrace. On either side of the top step were seats of stone. Guards sat upon them, with drawn swords laid across their knees. Their guide bid them farewell and quickly descended the stairs to return to his post at the gate.

The Company dismounted and climbed the stairs. The stair-guards stood, but watched wordlessly until Gandalf reached the top of the stairs. Then they politely spoke a greeting in their own language and turned the hilts of their swords toward the Company as a gesture of peace.

"I am the doorward of Theoden," said one of the men, stepping forward. "Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Legolas willingly handed over his knives, his quiver and his bow. "Keep these well," He said, "For they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me."

The man stared at the weapons in wonder, and quickly laid them aside as if afraid to handle them. "No man will touch them, I promise you," He said.

Eilish hesitated a moment, then handed over the bow, quiver and sword Elrond had given her. "Those come from Rivendell," She said cheekily, "Lord Elrond gave them to me."

The man's eyes bugged out and he hastily laid them aside with Legolas' things.

Aragorn was visibly hesitating, looking worried. "It is not my will," He said, "To put aside my sword or to deliver Anduril to the hand of any other man."

"It is the will of Theoden," Hama said, a trifle sharply.

Aragorn exchanged words with him for a few minutes, Hama moving to block the door, his sword in hand.

"Hey now!" Eilish exclaimed. "No need for either of you to fly off the handle about this. Aragorn, explain why you're hesitant about handing over Anduril. I'm sure Hama will understand."

"Yes," Gandalf seconded, "Come, come! We are all friends here. Or should be; for the laughter of Mordor will be our only reward if we quarrel. My errand is pressing. Here at least is _my_ sword, goodman Hama. Keep it well. Glamdring it is called, for the Elves made it long ago. Now let me pass. Come, Aragorn!"

Still somewhat worried, Aragorn slowly removed his sword belt and laid it against the wall himself. "Here I set it," He said, "But I command you not to touch it, nor permit any other to lay hand on it. In this elvish sheath dells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Telchar first wrought it in the deeps of time. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

Hama looked at Aragorn in amazement. "It seems that you are come in the wings of song out of the forgotten days," He said in awe. "It shall be, lord, as you command."

"Well, if it has Anduril to keep it company, my axe may stay here, too, without shame," Gimli decided and laid his axe on the floor. "Now then, if all is as you wish, let us go and speak with your master."

Hama still wavered. "Your staff," He said. "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors."

"Foolishness!" Gandalf said, grumpily. "Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. I am old. If I may not lean on my staff as I go, then I will sit out here, until it pleases Theoden to hobble out himself to speak to me."

Eilish couldn't stop a bubble of laughter. "You're seriously going to take away an old man's walking stick?"

"The staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age," Hama said. "Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust to his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honour, who have no evil purpose. You may go in."

"Thanks," Eilish smiled back at Hama as she took Legolas' hand and followed the others toward the doors of the golden hall.


	38. Chapter 37

Title: How Does It Feel (37/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I've decided to meld the movies and the book more in the next few chapters. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book. BTW, a 'sennight' is another word for a week. It's 'seven night' shortened. And a fortnight is two weeks: 'fourteen night'.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 37

The heavy doors of the hall creaked open and the Company entered the shadowy building. They came into the main room of the hall, past a large wood-fire. At the far end of the hall, in chair on the dais, sat an man, badly bent with age. Behind the chair stood a golden-haired woman in a white dress. At the elderly man's feet, on the steps, sat a pale, shrunken man. Eilish made a face and edged closer to Legolas.

"Hail, Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! the storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed," Gandalf spoke up, loudly and clearly.

Theoden slowly stood, leaning heavily on a cane. "I greet you," He said, "And maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider; and when Eomer brought the tidings that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that."

"Can't keep a good wizard down," Eilish shot back tartly.

"You speak justly, my lord," The greasy little man that was Wormtongue spoke, shooting Eilish a dirty look. "It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the West Marches: your right-hand, Second Marshall of the Mark. In Eomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard you walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Master Stormcrow? _Lathspell_ I name you, Ill-news; and ill news is an ill guest they say." He laughed smugly, his gaze moving over the Company.

"And you know all about ill guests, huh? Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Eilish said darkly, levelling cold blue eyes at the man. "And Theoden would be damn lucky to have more men like Eomer."

Gandalf shot her a look and she quieted. "You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue, and are doubtless a great support to your master," Gandalf spoke up. "Yet in two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone, and come only to bring aid in time of need."

"That is so, but there is a third kind: pickers of bones, meddlers in other men's sorrows, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone; and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence," Wormtongue replied. "My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail?" He went on. "Five ragged wanderers in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the five!"

"Speak for yourself, you greasy little worm!" Eilish burst out, her red-headed Irish temper getting the better of her. "You know _nothing_ about us! So unless you want to get into a sparring match with me, you better keep your dirty mouth shut!"

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel," Gandalf spoke. "Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus they have passed through the shadow of great perils to your hall."

"Then it is true, as Eomer reported, that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" Wormtongue said. "It is not to be wondered at: webs of deceit were ever woven in Dwimordene."

Gimli's eyes narrowed in anger and he made a step forward, before Gandalf's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"_In Dwimordene, in Lorien_

_Seldom have walked the feet of Men, _

_Few mortal eyes have seen the light_

_That lies there ever, long and bright._

_Galadriel! Galadriel!_

_Clear is the water of your well;_

_White is the star in your white hand;_

_Unmarred, unsustained is leaf and land_

_In Dwimordene, in Lorien_

_More fair than thoughts of Mortal Men._" Gandalf sang softly, then suddenly, his whole demeanour changed. He threw aside his old grey cloak, standing up straight, no longer leaning on his staff.

"The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm you have become. Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls," Gandalf spoke in a cold, clear voice. He raised his staff and at that moment there was a roll of thunder and the sunlight was gone. The fire died, casting darkness through the hall. Only Gandalf could be seen, standing before the hearth, tall and white.

"Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his staff? That fool, Hama, has betrayed us!" Wormtongue's voice hissed in the dark.

There was a blinding flash, like lightening, and Grima Wormtongue lay sprawled, face-down on the stone floor.

"Now Theoden son of Thengel, will you hearken to me?" Gandalf asked. "Not all is dark. No counsel have I to give to those that despair. Yet counsel I could give, and words I could speak to you. Will you hear them? They are not for all ears. I bid you come out before your doors and look abroad. Too long have you sat in shadows and trusted to twisted tales and crooked promptings."

Theoden got to his feet slowly and with help from Eowyn he crossed the hall to the doors. Gandalf knocked on the doors and called for them to be opened for the King. The doors swung open immediately.

"Send your guards to the stairs' foot," Gandalf spoke to the king. "And you, lady, leave him a while with me. I will care for him."

The king spoke to his niece, reassuring her that he was well, and she re-entered the hall. She stopped in the doorway, wordlessly watching the king. Suddenly she became aware of the Company in the hall, namely Aragorn. She stood motionless for a moment, then turned quickly to leave.

"Eowyn!" Eilish called. "Wait!" She turned to Legolas. "_'Lass, _I'm going to make sure she's okay. I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" She kissed Legolas goodbye, then walked down the hall to where Eowyn had halted. -leaf-

"Hi," Eilish said when she caught up with the Shieldmaiden. "I'm Eilish Bell."

"Of course, my brother spoke of you," Eowyn said quietly.

"Could I hang out with you?" Eilish asked. "If I'm stuck in the company of only men for a minute longer I'm going to go nuts! I haven't even seen another woman since we left Lothlorien."

Eowyn managed a smile and gestured for Eilish to follow. The two women walked down the hallway, stopping when they reached a door. Eowyn opened the door and motioned Eilish inside. The room clearly belonged to Eowyn.

"Lady Eilish, would you like to bathe before you rejoin your companions?" Eowyn asked.

"I will be your best friend forever!" Eilish said enthusiastically. "I'm probably smelling a little too ripe for Legolas' elven nose," She giggled. "And you can just call me Eilish, I'm not lady of anything."

Eowyn smiled again, then left to order hot water for the bath. When she returned she dug around in a chest at the foot of the bed and drew out another gown, pale blue. "Would you like to change your clothing as well?" She asked, eyeing Eilish's rather grass-stained jeans. "I believe this would fit you."

"Oh, that would be great," Eilish said gratefully. "I feel so grubby."

There was a knock on the door a short time later and when Eowyn opened it two men carried in a washtub full of steaming water. They set it down left, nodding to Eowyn politely.

"I will leave so you may bathe in peace," Eowyn told her and started toward the door.

"Oh! No, stay... chat... Please?" Eilish begged. "Stay and talk with me?"

Eowyn agreed and after locking the door, came and took a seat on the bed while Eilish stripped off her dirty clothes and stepped into the bath.

"Oh, that feels so good," She sighed, her muscles aching from the long, rough ride to Edoras. "I haven't had a proper bath since Lorien, either."

"When did you leave the Golden Wood?" Eowyn asked curiously.

"Uh, I think it's more than a fortnight, now," Eilish told her as she wet her hair. "And about a week since we left Emyn Muil."

"You travelled that distance in a sennight?" Eowyn asked, her eyes wide.

"Actually, it was only four and a half days," Eilish said, lathering her hair with the shampoo Eowyn handed her. "We spend almost a day searching for our lost hobbit friends, then Gandalf found us. We rode almost straight to Edoras after that. I'm completely exhausted. And I'm not used to riding, so I am very sore."

"Where do you hail from, Eilish?" Eowyn asked. "I do not recognize your clothing and your speech is strange to me."

"Well, that's a little tricky," Eilish said. "I'm not from anywhere you have ever heard of. This will sound very strange, but I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm from another place and time. I was in an accident and found myself here. In my own world I died. But Lady Galadriel believes the Valar brought me here for some purpose. They dropped me in Legolas' path, that much is certain. He found me as he travelled to Rivendell to bring news to Lord Elrond."

Eowyn was quiet and Eilish took advantage and rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Mutely, Eowyn handed her a towel which she wrapped around her soaking hair.

"Elrond and Gandalf decided I should accompany Aragorn and Legolas and our other companions and go to Lothlorien to speak to Galadriel," Eilish went on, taking up a soft cloth and running it over her skin. "It was a difficult journey. We were forced to pass through Moria, where Gandalf fell fighting a Balrog. We went on without him, to Lothlorien, where I was able to speak to Galadriel. I looked in her mirror and saw my death in my own world. We left Lorien by the River a fortnight past. Upon Emyn Muil our companion, Boromir of Gondor, was killed by Orcs and our hobbit friends taken prisoner. We ran from Emyn Muil in less than five days to try and rescue them. We met your brother on the plains and he lent Arod and Hasufel to us."

"A long journey you have had," Eowyn said, finally breaking her silence. "And difficult, indeed."

"Yeah," Eilish sighed, and after taking the offered towel from Eowyn, stepped out of the water, wrapped tightly in the towel. She dug in her pack and found her last clean underthings and slipped them on after she dried herself. Eowyn stood then and helped her into the pale blue gown. Once laced into it Eilish dug around in her pack again and came up with her hairbrush. She took the towel from her head and began to brush the tangles from her long red locks.

"Eilish, may I ask you something?" Eowyn said hesitantly.

"Sure," Eilish replied.

"Your companion, the Elf, you are his wife?"

"Legolas? Oh, no, we're not married," Eilish said quickly. "At least, not yet. But we are... together," She paused, thinking. "Oh, man, I have to get this off my chest. I hope you don't mind me confiding in you." Eowyn shook her head. "Well, he... he loves me... and I love him, too. But I haven't told him, because I can't help but worry about something. I mean, obviously, he's immortal and I'm not. And there is no way I'm going to let him give that up for me," She sat down on the bed, with a deep sigh. "I don't know what to do."

Eowyn took the hair brush from Eilish's limp hand and finished detangling the long red hair. The shimmering locks were soon dry in the warm room and Eowyn pulled strands from Eilish's face and pinned them at the back of her head. "I have no advice to offer you, beyond that it is most often best to follow your heart," Eowyn said softly.

"I suppose you're right," Eilish sighed. "In the end, I doubt I could stop Legolas from doing it if he was bound and determined to. But, I'm honestly afraid of what might happen if I do tell him. Things may end up altered for the worse as it is, just by my being here. I don't want to do anything or have Legolas do something in response that might ruin things even further, like, Valar forbid, have Legolas be distracted and get hurt, or worse. I don't want him to have to go on without me, but I don't think I could go on without him, either. Actually, I know I couldn't. Not when I wouldn't even have a part of him left to hold onto."

Eowyn looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, well, Galadriel gave me a special... herb concoction so Legolas and I don't end up with a baby before we're ready for one."

"You are... intimate?" Eowyn asked, blushing.

"Only twice," Eilish told her, her cheeks flushing a little. "He was my first. It was right after I looked in Galadriel's mirror and found out I died in my world. I saw my family mourning. I was so upset; almost hysterical. Legolas had to carry me to the talan we were staying in, I couldn't walk. That was the first time he told me he loved me. And I realized that, no matter how much I tried to pretend otherwise, I loved him, too. And I needed to feel something other than pain; I needed him to take the pain away. He did," She said simply.

"We do not become intimate until marriage," Eowyn said shyly.

"It used to be like that in my world. But now we have ways to prevent pregnancy and it's not considered a bad thing to be with someone you love," Eilish told her. "I'm glad Galadriel gave me the contraceptive. I was worried about getting pregnant in the middle of this war. And frankly, I'm pretty damn scared of having a baby here. In my world we have medicines for the pain of childbirth. And a special procedure to deliver a baby that cannot come the usual way. And I mean, I may be a midwife, and I know ways of making it easier, but even the easiest labour still going to be a painful experience."

"You are a midwife?" Eowyn asked, intrigued. "I have assisted the midwives in births."

"It's a pretty amazing thing to be involved in, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Eowyn agreed.

"Well, now that I'm all clean," Eilish stood up, and found her makeup bag in her pack. With Eowyn watching curiously, she curled her eye lashes and applied a little mascara and lip gloss.

"Oh man, it feels so good to be wearing makeup again," She sighed, replacing the bag in her pack. "I haven't worn any since before we left Rivendell. It's been strange for me, since I'm used to wearing it every day for work."

"What is 'makeup'?" Eowyn asked.

"It's mostly just to add a little colour to your face. Like mascara is to darken your eye lashes to make your eyes more visible. All in all it plays up on features that are more noticeable when you're... uh... intimate. It appeals to men," Eilish said rolling her eyes. "But it can also make you look younger or older. I look younger than my age when I don't wear any."

"How old are you, Eilish?" Eowyn asked.

"I'm 23 years old. How about you?"

"I am 26 years," Eowyn replied.

"Jeez, I feel young lately. Even the youngest hobbit of our company is older than me," Eilish giggled. "Legolas is almost 3000 years old," She confided.

Eowyn's eyes were wide. "Truly?"

"Yep," Eilish grinned. "And speaking of my elf, do you think the men will be done yakking by now?"

"I believe they should be," Eowyn answered. "Let us go see."


	39. Chapter 38

Title: How Does It Feel (38/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I've decided to meld the movies and the book more in the next few chapters. And I've tweaked some details to suit me. If any of medical stuff is wrong, I'm sorry. I'm only in my first year of nursing at university.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 38

Eilish followed Eowyn through the halls of Meduseld, back to the main hall. Legolas stood with Theoden and his advisors as well as Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli. They seemed to have made the decision to go to Helm's Deep. The two women walked hesitantly over to the group. Legolas was first to catch sight of them. His eyes widened and he smiled appreciatively. A moment later Gandalf saw them approaching.

"Ah, Theoden," Gandalf smiled as Eilish reached them, immediately slipping her hand into Legolas'. "Here is one of our company you have not yet met. This is Lady Eilish Bell, brought to Middle Earth by the Valar themselves."

"And the beloved of our elf," Gimli said cheekily.

Eilish blushed. "Hello," She smiled at the King. Eowyn remained quietly off to the side.

"Welcome to Edoras, my lady," Theoden bowed.

"Thank you," She said. "And, please, call me Eilish. Oh, and sorry about before. I shot off my mouth an awful lot. It's my red hair, I can't help it."

Theoden laughed. "No harm, Eilish. We have decided to make for Helm's Deep, our safe haven," He told her.

"You will be accompanying us, of course," Legolas said, gently squeezing her hand.

Eilish looked at him, arching an eye brow. "As if I'd let you leave me here, _'Lass_," She grinned. -leaf-

"He would nae risk your Irish temper, lass," Gimli chuckled.

"Nay, I would not let her from my sight at all, my friend," Legolas retorted with a grin. "Nay, _meleth-nin_, I would have you with me. I would worry greatly otherwise," He told her. -my love-

Eilish blushed furiously and his her face against his shoulder. "Cheeky Elf," She muttered into the cloth of his tunic. "I'd go crazy worrying about you, too."

"Anyway, if you're done embarrassing me, I was going to introduce you three goons to Lady Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Eowyn," She motioned the woman to come closer. "You know Gandalf, of course?" Eowyn nodded. "Okay then, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood."

Eowyn smiled politely to each, her eyes resting a long time on Aragorn. Eilish sighed inwardly. Eowyn was going to end up hurt if she continued on that path.

"Eowyn, will you lead our people here in my stead?" Theoden said. "There are only two I would trust to do this and Eomer must accompany us. The people will follow you, sister-daughter, should anything happen to Eomer or myself." Eowyn nodded in understanding, though Eilish could tell she wasn't exactly pleased to be left behind.

"How soon are we leaving for Helm's Deep?" Eilish asked, putting Eowyn's crush out of her head; there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

"We shall eat quickly, then we must depart," Theoden replied.

The Company and the Rohirrim ate quickly and Aragorn and Legolas were outfitted with shining armour. Then they gathered their belongings and left the hall.

Eomer was outside, leading his horse. Others followed leading Arod and Hasufel and the King's horse.

"Hail, Gimli Gloin's son!" Eomer called, when he caught sight of the dwarf. "Gandalf will be at the head with the Lord of the Mark; but Firefoot, my horse, will bear us both, if you will."

"I thank you indeed," Gimli accepted, obviously pleased. "I will gladly go with you, if Legolas, my comrade, may ride beside us."

"Ah, hail Legolas of Mirkwood and Lady Eilish," Eomer said with a smile. "It shall be so. Legolas on my left, and Aragorn on my right, and none will dare stand before us!"

"I'm riding with the Elf," Eilish spoke up. "And make no mistake, I'm no helpless female, I can use this bow and sword," She said firmly.

"Aye, she can," Legolas offered. "The sons of Elrond and I instructed her."

"Ah, she is as a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, then," Eomer grinned.

"Damn right, I am," Eilish nodded, eyes shining with laughter.

While they spoke Gandalf had called Shadowfax, who had been running wild over the plains. Theoden then officially gave the horse to Gandalf. The wizard thanked the king, threw off his grey robes and leaped onto the horse's back.

"Behold the White Rider!" Aragorn called. His words were echoed by all assembled.

"Our King and the White Rider!" They cried. "Forth Eorlingas!"

With that the riders departed, making for the expected safety of Helm's Deep.

Eilish was exhausted and quickly becoming sick of riding. It was a long way to Helm's Deep and there was unsettling chill in the air.

At the same time she found Eomer's gaze seemed to be on her often, making her feel awkward. At one point she caught his eyes and she groaned inwardly at the look in his eyes. Eomer obviously had yet to realize that she and Legolas were involved. She sighed in silent exasperation. Apparently she would have to enlighten him. Hopefully he wouldn't take it too badly.

"Oh my gawd," Eilish stifled a yawn. "I am so tired."

"We shall camp soon, Lady Eilish," Eomer offered. "We can travel no more than halfway this eve."

"Oh goody," Eilish said dryly. "More camping. Just what I always wanted."

"We have a tent for you, Lady Eilish," Eomer said. "For your companions as well."

"Um, thanks, but I can stay with Legolas," She told him uneasily, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Oh," Eomer fell silent then, looking a little crushed.

Theoden called a halt soon after and the Rohirrim rapidly had cooking fires crackling merrily and tents pitched. Eilish gladly ate the warm supper and gratefully retired to her tent with Legolas.

Feeling secure in Legolas' arms and less exposed in the tent, Eilish slept well for the first time since leaving Lothlorien. She fell asleep almost immediately and didn't wake until the horns were blown at dawn. Within an hour the group was on their way again.

In the east, following the rising sun was a growing darkness, as if a huge storm was forming. To the northwest was another darkness at the foot of the Misty Mountains: Isengard. Gandalf dropped back from the head of the group to where Legolas and Eilish rode with Eomer, Aragorn and Gimli.

"You have the keen eyes of your fair kindred, Legolas," He said, "And they can tell a sparrow from a finch a league off. Tell me, can you see anything away yonder towards Isengard?"

"Many miles lie between," Legolas told him, shading his eyes as he gazed across the plain. "I can see a darkness. There are shapes moving in it, great shapes far away upon the bank of the river; but what they are I cannot tell. It is not mist or cloud that defeats my eyes: there is a veiling shadow that some power lays upon the land, and it marches slowly down stream. It is as if the twilight under endless trees were flowing downwards from the hills."

"It's Saruman's army," Eilish shivered, though the day was warm.

Gandalf looked at her sharply. "And behind us comes a very storm of Mordor," He said. "It will be a black night."

Late in the afternoon, as the sun began to sink into the west, Legolas first caught sight of a small black speck on the horizon: a horseman riding toward them. The company halted to wait for him. Upon arrival the rider proved to be a weary, worn man, his helmet dented and his shield split. He was slow to dismount and stood for a moment breathing heavily. After a time he spoke.

"Is Eomer here?" He asked urgently. "You have come at last, but too late, and with too little strength. Things have gone evilly since Theodred fell. We were driven back yesterday over the Isen with great loss; many perished at the crossing. Then at night fresh forces came over the river against our camp. All Isengard must be emptied; and Saruman had armed the wild hillmen and herd-folk of Dunland beyond the rivers, and these also he loosed upon us. We were overmastered. The shield-wall was broken. Erkenbrand of Westfold has drawn off those men he could gather towards his fastness in Helm's Deep. The rest are scattered. Where is Eomer? Tell him there is no hope ahead. He should return to Edoras before the wolves of Isengard come there."

Theoden had stayed back from the man's sight, hidden by his guard, and now he urged his horse forward. "Come, stand before me, Ceorl!" He called. "I am here. The last host of the Eorlingas has ridden forth. It will not return without battle."

Amazement and pure joy lit the horseman's face when he caught sight of his king. He knelt before Theoden. "Command me, lord! And pardon me! I thought..."

"You thought I remained in Meduseld bent like an old tree under winter snow. So it was when you rode to war. But a west wind has shaken the boughs," Theoden said. "Give this man a fresh horse! Let us ride to the help of Erkenbrand!"

While Theoden was speaking, Gandalf had ridden ahead a way, looking intently north toward Isengard. He rode back soon.

"Ride, Theoden!" He called. "Ride to Helm's Deep! Go not to the Fords of Isen, and do not tarry in the plain! I must leave you for a while. Shadowfax must bear me now on a swift errand. Keep well the Lord of the Mark, till I return. Await me at Helm's Gate! Farewell!" He spoke to Shadowfax and the horse was off at a blinding pace.

A little bewildered, the rest of the company set off again, toward Helm's Deep. They rode on as darkness fell. Finally they reached the valley that housed the high stone walls of Helm's Deep. They were making their way through the valley when scouts returned, reporting that many of their people lay dead in the valley, slain as they fled. Wolf-riders were abroad, they reported, and a host of Orcs and wild men was making for Helm's Deep.

The last part of the journey to the refuge was frightening. The company reached the Hornburg, leaving some behind to guard and watch the Dike. The men went to work setting their battle stations. Fires lit by the approaching Orc-host burned in the valley and torches could be seen winding toward Helm's Deep. Suddenly a battle broke out at the Dike, battle-cries carrying to the Hornburg. Those that were able fled the Dike and raced up the ramp to the gate of the Hornburg.

The clouds overhead opened up and it began to storm. Lightning flashed, momentarily illuminating the hordes of black shapes crossing the Dike and up to the walls. Legolas hustled Eilish into the caves with some women and children from the area who had taken refuge at Helm's Deep.

"'_Lass_!" She caught his arm as he turned to leave. She threw herself in his arms and kissed him desperately. "You be careful, you hear?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. -leaf-

"I shall. I love you, _Caran_," He whispered. He kissed her again, then he was gone. -red-

"I love you," Eilish whispered as the heavy door slammed shut. She sank down onto her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, silently pleading with the Valar to keep him safe. She had never been so scared in all her life. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to Legolas.

"Are you well, my lady?" A fair-haired young woman asked, stepping over to where Eilish crouched on the floor.

"Y-yes," Eilish choked out, "Just my..." Her voice broke.

"Your man out there?" The woman finished sympathetically.

Eilish managed a little laugh. "My Elf, actually, but yes." She brushed tears from her cheeks. "I'm Eilish," She introduced herself.

"My name is Mairi," The young woman replied. "I understand your upset. My husband and brother stand behind the King."

"Legolas is a warrior, but I can't help but be afraid," Eilish admitted. "What if something happens to him?" She bit her lip, fighting to keep the tears back. 'And I never told him I love him,' She thought.

Before Mairi could reply there was a loud moan of pain from behind them. Eilish turned and saw a heavily pregnant young woman clutching her swollen belly, a grimace of pain on her face.

"Mairi," An older woman called, "It is Ceodwyn's time! The midwife in the valley was slain by the wolf-riders."

"Oh shit," Eilish hurriedly wiped her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. This at least would take her mind off Legolas. She got up and quickly went over to the young woman in labour.

"Ceodwyn? My name is Eilish. I'm a midwife," She spoke slowly and clearly to get the young woman's attention. "When did your waters break?"

"Oh thank the gods," The older woman next to her breathed. "I am Hild, Ceodwyn's neighbour. Her waters broke not an hour past. This is her first child and her husband fights as we speak. "

"Okay," Eilish steeled herself for a possibly difficult delivery and washed her hands with a bit of water from a water-skin. "I'm going to need your help. She knows you and you can keep her focussed. Now, Ceodwyn? I'm going to put my fingers inside your body to see how close your baby is, okay?"

The young woman managed to nod through the pain of a contraction. Eilish gently slipped two fingers into Ceodwyn's body to measure her dilation. The young woman must have been in labour for some hours as she had already reached 7 centimetres and the baby's head was right against her cervix.

"Okay, hon," She smiled reassuringly at Ceodwyn. "You're almost ready to push. Just a little longer. Now, I want you to sit on this blanket on your hands and knees. I'm going to massage your lower back to open your pelvis and help the baby come down, okay?" Eilish spread a thick woollen blanket onto the rock floor and she and Hild helped Ceodwyn get onto her hands and knees. The young woman relaxed almost immediately as the position took some of the pressure off her back. Eilish began to carefully massage the tense muscles of her lower back, coaxing her hips to open and allow the baby to move further down. "Ceodwyn? Hild told me this is your first child. How old are you?" She asked, in an effort to keep the young woman calm.

"Nineteen summers," Ceodwyn told her, catching her breath after a contraction.

"Wow, I'm 23 years old," Eilish told her, continuing to knead her lower back. "I know I wouldn't have been ready to have a baby when I was 19."

"Mairi? Could I have you find some soft blankets that we can wrap the baby in, and a thin strip of leather and a _clean_ knife to tie and cut the cord?" Eilish asked. The fair-hair young woman hurried to find those things while Eilish checked Ceodwyn's cervix again. The change of position had done it's job; the young woman was now fully dilated.

"Ceodwyn? You're ready to push, okay? When the next pain comes I want you to take a deep breath, then bear down while I count ten, then take another breath and do it again, okay?"

The young woman nodded her understanding and when the next contraction began she took a deep breath of air and Eilish began to count.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...7... 8... 9 and 10! Good girl, now once more!" Eilish directed. Ceodwyn took a breath and bore down while Eilish counted. "Okay, good job. Now you can rest for a minute."

At the next contraction the process was repeated, while Eilish also checked the baby's progress as Ceodwyn pushed. "You're doing well, Ceodwyn. I can feel the baby moving down more each time you push."

Ceodwyn continued to push for over an hour. Finally the head began to crown, showing tiny tufts of pale hair. As more of the head began to show, Eilish carefully manipulated the surrounding tissue.

"Whoa! Ceodwyn, stop pushing, hon!" She called. "Mairi, I need that knife."

Mairi held out the knife, which Eilish took. "Ceodwyn, I need to make a little cut or you're going to tear. And I guarantee that will hurt a lot more and be a hell of a lot harder to stitch." Ceodwyn nodded, wide-eyed. Eilish used the knife to carefully cut a small episiotomy, thankful that the blade was razor-sharp. "Okay, hon, you can push again, just little pushes, though, okay?"

The young woman complied, pushing gently while Eilish helped the head slip out. The umbilical cord was around the neck and Eilish quickly unwrapped it. She inwardly sighed with relief when the baby's shoulders slipped out without incident. The rest of the body followed quickly thereafter, with a gush of amniotic fluid.

"It's a girl!" Eilish announced, holding the baby upside-down to let any fluid leave the lungs. She slipped her finger in the baby's mouth, sweeping out any mucous. She had no sooner removed her finger than the baby gave a little cough, and was soon wailing loudly. Eilish took a cloth Mairi held out to her and wiped the blood and fluid from the baby's face, then briskly rubbed it over her tiny body to get the blood flowing well. She laid the baby on the blanket, and taking the offered strips of leather, tied off the cord a few inches from the baby's body, then severed it with the knife. She rated the baby on the Apgar scale, then handed her to Mairi to wrap in the soft, warm blankets.

"Ceodwyn, you have a daughter. She's doing very well," Eilish told her. The young woman was breathing shallowly, her face pale and sweat-streaked. "Ceodwyn! Talk to me, hon!" Eilish ordered.

The young woman didn't respond, her eyes drifting closed and her breathing slowing. A sudden gush of blood hit the blanket between her legs.

"Shit!" Eilish exclaimed. "Mairi, bring me my bag!"

The woman ran to retrieve Eilish's backpack. Eilish grabbed a cloth and pressed it between Ceodwyn's legs. Mairi brought the bag over. "Hild, hold this cloth here firmly!"

Eilish tore into her bag and found the package of healing herbs from Galadriel. She quickly retrieved herbs for blood loss and uncontrolled bleeding. Eilish removed the cloth momentarily, pressing the herbs for bleeding into Ceodwyn's body, then replaced the cloth, which Hild resumed putting pressure on. The herbs for blood loss she dropped into a cup of water and carefully trickled it into Ceodwyn's mouth, rubbing her throat to make her swallow. She caught up the young woman's wrist and frantically searched for a pulse. The pulse was faint and growing weaker.

"Oh, no you don't, Ceodwyn! You are not leaving your baby girl here!" Eilish lay Ceodwyn flat and tipped her head back to clear her airway. She held her ear close to Ceodwyn's mouth to listen for breath sounds. There were none. Eilish immediately pinched the young woman's nose closed and covered her mouth with her own. She gave two puffs of air, then started compressions on Ceodwyn's chest. Then she listened again for breathing and hearing none blew air into the young woman's lungs again.

Eilish continued giving CPR until she was near fainting from hyperventilating. She broke off and felt for a carotid pulse. There was nothing. Eilish sank back on her heels, dissolving into tears of helplessness and hopelessness.


	40. Chapter 39

Title: How Does It Feel (39/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I've decided to meld the movies and the book more in the next few chapters. I'm not sure if goat's milk is good for babies (I know cow's milk isn't), but I'm reasoning people in Middle Earth wouldn't have known if it isn't safe. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Vernix is the white gunk that babies are covered in when they are born. It acts as a lubricant to aid delivery and protects the baby's skin from fingernail scratches while in utero.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 39

The refugee women were weeping brokenly over the loss of Ceodwyn when a massive explosion rocked the caves. There were some screams from the startled women and several sleeping children woke up crying. Eilish was left holding the newborn baby while the others calmed the terrified children. She looked sadly at the wide blue eyes that filled the tiny face. The baby would be awake and active for another hour or so before falling into a deep sleep.

Eilish and the refugees waited in anxious silence, listening to the sounds of the battle. Some time later there was another, smaller explosion. No sooner had the echo of the explosion dissipated, then there was a deep, booming blast of the Horn of Helm Hammerhand. Eilish sighed with relief, knowing the battle was nearing its end, for better or for worse.

Eilish fidgeted fretfully, waiting for someone to come. Finally, after what seemed like hours, there came sounds from the other side of the door and after a few minutes the heavy door creaked open to reveal a young Rohirrim soldier.

"The battle is won!" He cried triumphantly. "It is safe to leave the caves."

Gratefully the refugee women and children got to their feet and made their way out of the dank caves into the fresh dawn air. Eilish walked over to the soldier, still carrying the baby.

"Could you have Ceodwyn's body taken somewhere to be prepared for burial," She asked soberly.

"My lady, what happened?" The young man looked stricken.

"She lost consciousness as soon as the baby was born. She lost too much blood. I did everything I could," Eilish told him sorrowfully, her eyes filling with tear again.

"I am sorry, my lady. I will take care of the body," He replied mournfully.

"Thank you," Eilish said, then quietly left the caves, anxious to find Legolas.

She found him outside on the cool green grass beside the Deeping Stream, with Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Theoden and Eomer. The Rohirrim were gathered on the lawn around them.

"_'Lass_!" She called, almost in tears in relief at seeing him safe. -leaf-

"_Caran_!" He jumped to his feet and ran over to her. He started, catching sight of the baby. "What is this?" -red-

Eilish couldn't keep the tears back any longer. "I had to deliver a baby on my own," She nearly sobbed. "Her mother died. Oh, _'Lass_, I never lost a patient before." -leaf-

Mindful of the baby, Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I am glad you are alright, _Caran_," He whispered. -red-

"I was so afraid something was going to happen to you, _'Lass_," She said softly, breathing in his comforting fresh, woodsy scent. -leaf-

"All is well, _meleth_," He soothed. "Come, our friends will be anxious to see you." -love-

Eilish nodded and walked with Legolas to where their friends sat resting.

"Lass, I am glad to see you well!" Gimli said gruffly, jumping up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Gimli. All of you," She said, her voice still rough from crying.

"Lady Eilish, what have you there?" Theoden asked curiously, seeing the bundle cradled in Eilish's arms.

"I have an hours-old baby," Eilish told him, feeling a little numb. "I delivered her. Her mother died," She said wearily. "Blood loss. There was nothing I could do." Once again Eilish's eyes filled with tears.

"Who was her mother?" Eomer asked, a slightly sour look still on his face from the sight of Legolas with Eilish.

"Ceodwyn," Eilish said.

Eomer winced. "If Ceodwyn is who I believe her to be, then the child is alone in the world. Her father was slain by Orcs this night and there is no other kin."

"Oh god," Eilish sank down to the grass, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You poor little girl," She murmured to the now sleeping baby. Legolas sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Theoden and Eomer exchanged looks with Gandalf and Aragorn. "Lady Eilish," Theoden began somewhat hesitantly, "Would you consent to care for the child, at least until a home can be found?"

"Me?" Eilish asked, surprised.

Theoden nodded. "You seem well used to children."

Eilish shot an uncertain glance at Legolas. "You up to being an _ada_, '_Lass_?" She asked. -dad; leaf-

His eyes widened in shock, then he relaxed, looking thoughtfully at the baby in Eilish's arms. Finally he nodded. "Aye, _meleth-nin_, I would be _ada_ to this child. Are you prepared to be her _naneth_?" -my love; dad; mother-

"I can't say no," Eilish said softly, looking down at the slumbering newborn. "Yes," She told Theoden, "We will care for her."

"Then I offer my thanks," Theoden smiled widely, "And my congratulations. What shall you name this little one?"

Eilish was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Ceodwyn," She decided, smiling softly, "For her mother who gave her life to bring her to the world. Ceodwyn Skye," She elaborated. "'Skye' is the name of an island in Scotland, where one of my great-grandmothers was from. Fitting for a child with blue eyes, don't you think?"

The King of the Mark smiled approvingly. "Very fitting. It is a good name."

"We'll call her Skye," Eilish couldn't keep the soft smile from her face as she gently brushed her finger over the baby's silky soft cheek.

The decision had been made for Gandalf to go to Isengard, in a last ditch attempt to sway Saruman back to the light. Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would accompany him.

"I had better wait for you in Edoras. The baby can't go that far and I don't want to leave her," Eilish decided.

The others agreed. "Eowyn will help you with the babe until we return, I am certain," Eomer added.

Their further path decided, those that remained returned to the Hornburg for much needed rest. Upon waking the great task of laying the dead to rest began. Eilish was dismayed to find that Hama, captain of the King's guard, was among the dead. His body was laid in a place of honour under the shadow of the Hornburg. Two mounds were raised then in the field before the Hornburg. The Riders of the Mark were laid to rest beneath them. Those from the Westfold on one side and those of the East Dales on the other. Ceodwyn was laid to rest next to her fallen husband.

The corpses of the Orcs were piled well away from the keep, near the trees of Fangorn that had sought revenge against Saruman and his Orcs. The few Orcs that had not been killed by the Rohirrim had been swallowed by the trees in their attempt to escape.

In the afternoon the Company and the people of Rohan left Helm's Deep. Eilish rode behind Legolas on Arod's back, baby Skye asleep in a sling in front of her. She carried in her pack several small skins filled with goat's milk to feed the baby until they reached Edoras, where a wet-nurse could be found. Also stuffed into her worn UBC backpack were several cloth diapers and some articles of clothing, all donated by families in the valley whose children had outgrown them. The company passed undisturbed through the stifling air of the strange forest. There was no sign of the Orcs from the previous night. As they came out of the trees Legolas looked back. Eilish knew he was dying to explore them.

"There are eyes!" He exclaimed. "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I never saw such eyes before."

"_'Lass_, now is not the time. You can play in the trees another day!" Eilish rolled her eyes. -leaf-

"Aye," Gandalf called. "Stay, Legolas Greenleaf! Do not go back into the wood, not yet! Now is not your time."

Even as Gandalf spoke, three tall shapes came out of the trees. Eilish knew they must be Ents. They stood gazing toward the North for a time, then lifted hands to their mouths and gave strange, clear calls that were like those of a horn, yet somehow not. Some of the Rohirrim started in surprise and fear and put their hands to their sword-hilts.

"You need no weapons," Gandalf called. "These are but herdsmen. They are not enemies, indeed they are not concerned with us at all." As he spoke the Ents dissolved back into the darkness of the trees.

"Herdsmen!" Theoden repeated in disbelief. "Where are their flocks? What are they, Gandalf? For it is plain that to you, at any rate, they are not strange."

"Not strange to me, either," Eilish spoke up. "They are Ents."

"Indeed," Gandalf agreed. "The shepherds of the trees."

"Ents!" Theoden echoed in awe. "Out of the shadows of legend I begin a little to understand the marvel of the trees, I think. I have lived to see strange days. Songs we have that tell of these things, but we are forgetting them, teaching them only to children, as a careless custom. And now the songs have come down among us out of strange places, and walk visible under the Sun."

"You should be glad, Theoden King," Gandalf told him. "You are not without allies, even if you know them not."

"Yet also I should be sad," Theoden mused. "For however the fortune of war shall go, may it not so end that much that was fair and wonderful shall pass for ever out of Middle-earth?"

"It may," Gandalf replied. "The evil of Sauron cannot be wholly cured, nor made as if it had not been. But to such days we are doomed. Let us now go on with the journey we have begun!"

Out on the plains once again, the group split, the chosen company turning toward Isengard and the other toward Edoras. Eilish handed the baby to Legolas while she slid off Arod's back and was helped onto the back of another horse. Legolas urged Arod next to the horse and passed the baby back to Eilish.

"I shall see you again very soon, _meleth_," He said softly, helping her place the baby in the sling once again. He kissed her softly. -love-

"I know," She kissed him again. "Skye says 'Be careful, _ada_'," She smiled. -dad-

"_Amin mela lle, Caran_. _Amin mela lle, iel_," He whispered and dropped a kiss on the baby's forehead, then with a nod to Gandalf, he and the others were on their way to Isengard. -I love you, red; I love you, daughter-

Eilish watched them go and sighed. Every time Legolas had to leave her she felt horribly empty. She told herself he would not be gone long and Skye would need her.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Asked the Rider who would be leading Eilish's horse.

"Yes, let's go," She nodded and she set off, accompanied by several Riders of the Mark.

Eilish and her escort camped on the plain that evening. The Riders set up a tent for her and Skye to sleep in. Eilish slept fitfully without Legolas, but the baby slept most of the night, waking a few times, but immediately calming when she was picked up. She ate a little then quickly fell asleep again.

The group set out soon after dawn and finally reached Edoras late in the afternoon as the sun was beginning its descent in the West, casting red-gold light over the plains. Eilish was so happy to hand the baby to a young Rider while she slipped wearily from the horse's back. She carefully took the baby back and climbed the stairs to the hall of Meduseld where Eowyn stood waiting.

"Eowyn, I am so glad to see you," Eilish sighed when she reached the top of the stairs. "I'm not doing very well without Legolas," She confided.

"Why, Eilish, what have you there?" Eowyn asked wide-eyed.

"A brand new baby girl," Eilish told her. "She was born night before last. I delivered her. Her mother died of blood loss not long after she gave birth. Her father was killed in the battle at Helm's Deep and she has no other kin. Your uncle asked me if I would take care of her. Legolas and I agreed. But it's just me until he returns from Isengard with the others."

"How cruel fate is," Eowyn mused sadly, looking at the baby who was just stirring from sleep. "What is she to be called?" She led Eilish into the great hall of Meduseld, where the large fire crackled cheerily.

"Ceodwyn Skye," Eilish said, setting down her backpack and sit down near the warm fire with a sigh. "After her birth mother, and for her blue eyes. We decided to call her Skye for short."

"That is a lovely name," Eowyn sat down next to the fire as well and watched as Eilish took the baby out of the sling and unwrapped the blankets.

Eilish rummaged in her bag and pulled out a clean diaper and a damp cloth. Eilish lay the baby on the hearth and removed the soiled diaper. She wiped the baby's bottom carefully, dried the excess moisture and wrapped Skye in the clean diaper.

"There we go, sweetie pie," Eilish cooed, "All dry." She carefully bundled the baby in her blankets again.

"You are as practiced as a mother of many," Eowyn marvelled.

"Oh, I've taken care of a lot of babies," Eilish told her. "Oh, I am so glad to be back here. The battle at Helm's Deep was the most terrifying thing I've ever been through. I was almost relieved when Skye's mother went into labour, because it took my mind off worrying about Legolas and everyone else. So many died," She said sadly.

"My brother? My uncle? They are well?" Eowyn asked anxiously.

"They're fine. Eomer did get into a bad spot with a couple of Orcs, but luckily Gimli was close enough to get to him," Eilish reassured her. "Your uncle's captain, Hama, was killed defending the Dike, though," She told Eowyn reluctantly.

Eowyn gasped and her eyes teared. "He will be sorely missed," She said sorrowfully, then sighed. "There will be time to grieve when war is ended. Would you like to have a hot bath after your journey?" She asked.

"Oh, I would love it," Eilish said gratefully. "I feel like I haven't been truly warm since I left Helm's Deep. And I'm exhausted; I haven't slept well without my elf. I'm almost afraid to without him there. He doesn't sleep the same way we do and he would wake up right away if something happened, thanks to his super elven hearing."

The two women got to their feet and headed to Eowyn's rooms, with one short stop while Eowyn ordered a tub of hot bathwater. In Eowyn's room, Eilish gently laid the baby on the bed, and tucking the soft blankets around her securely. The water arrived shortly and Eilish sank into the steaming liquid.

"Oh, that feels so good," She sighed.

Eowyn sat on the bed, watching the baby, while Eilish washed her hair. When she had finished bathing and had dried off and dressed, Eilish took a soft cloth and wet it in the still warm water. She moved to the bed and unwound the blankets around the baby. Then she carefully cleaned the baby's skin, wiping away any bits of blood and vernix that remained. Once clean and clothed the baby began to fuss a little.

"Are you hungry, **mon ciel**?" Eilish soothed and retrieved a milk bladder from her bag. She picked up the crying infant, carefully cradling her and holding the bladder to her lips. The hungry baby latched on immediately. -my sky-

"What did you just say, Eilish?" Eowyn asked curiously. "I do not recognize that speech."

"Oh, that is a language of my world, called French. I learned it in school. I called her 'my sky'," Eilish explained. "Just a play on her name."

"Ah, a special name for her," Eowyn smiled.

"Yeah," Eilish nodded. "I'm sure Legolas will come up with one for her in Elvish, too. He's crazy about her already, honestly. She's going to be so spoiled by her _ada_." Eilish laughed and so did Eowyn. -daddy-

When the baby had finished her milk the two women left Eowyn's room, and made their way to the hall for the evening meal, stopping briefly at the room Eilish would stay in to drop off her belongings. The hot dinner was pleasant and very welcome. Eilish headed to bed fairly early, the baby already having fallen asleep. Eowyn had found a cradle for the baby, which lay right next to the bed and a few more skins of milk, which were staying cool in a bucket of cool water. There was a hook above the fire and a cast iron pot of water ready to warm the baby's milk. Eilish lay Skye in the cradle and tucked several warm blankets around her little body, then climbed into bed herself. Her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her was a hope that Legolas would return from Isengard soon.


	41. Chapter 40

Title: How Does It Feel (40/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: NC-17 this chapter...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I've decided to meld the movies and the book more in the next few chapters. I'm not sure if goat's milk is good for babies (I know cow's milk isn't), but I'm reasoning people in Middle Earth wouldn't have known if it isn't safe. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book. The lyrics in this chapter are from 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 40

Eilish was woken in the cool grey morning by the baby's fussing. Eilish climbed out of bed, wrapped a shawl around her shoulder to ward off the cold and lifted the baby from the cradle. The baby quieted as soon as she was cradled in Eilish's arms. Eilish crossed the room to the fire and hung the pot of water from the hook and placed a milk bladder in the water to warm. It was not long before the chill was off the milk and Eilish took the bladder from the water, dried the water from it and offered it to Skye. The baby latched on immediately.

The baby soon finished her milk and while Eilish was changing her soiled diaper there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Eilish called.

The door creaked open and Eowyn entered. "Good morrow, Eilish," She said.

"Morning, Eowyn," Eilish looked up from fastening the clean diaper and smiled at her friend. "There you are **ma petite**," She cooed to the baby. "And _ada_ might be home tonight, **ciel**." -French: my little one; sky; Elvish: daddy-

"I have found a woman who is able to be wet nurse to Skye," Eowyn offered. "Her own child is ready to be weaned, but the woman does not mind continuing to nurse as long as you remain in Edoras."

"Oh, that's great," Eilish finished dressing the baby, then quickly washed and dressed herself. "She really needs to have some breast milk. Her immune system needs the antibodies." Eowyn looked confused, so Eilish tried to find an explanation that she could understand. "Um, a mother's milk carries things called antibodies in it. Babies are fairly weak, and antibodies help keep them from becoming ill."

"Oh yes," Eowyn nodded her understanding. "We nurse sickly babies longer to help them become stronger."

It was not until the sun was sinking in the west that the first glimpse of the King's company returning could be seen. Eilish was grateful to Eowyn and the baby, knowing the day would have been long and empty without them to take her mind off Legolas. She paced anxiously, waiting for Legolas and the rest of the group to cross the plain to Edoras. She absently rocked the baby, not taking her eyes from the company riding toward the city. The group rode quickly and soon Eilish could see Legolas' golden hair shining in the rosy light of the sunset.

As the company finally entered the gates of the city, Eowyn took the baby from Eilish, a knowing smile on her face. Eilish smiled gratefully, and fairly flew down the stairs of the golden hall, red hair flying, to meet Legolas, who was off Arod's back in an instant. Legolas caught her, lifting her off her feet and into his arms.

"Oh, how I missed you, _Caran_," Legolas breathed. -red-

"'_Lass_," Eilish murmured, her face buried in his neck. Her throat was tight and tears pricked her eyes. Legolas drew back and gently set Eilish on her feet again. -leaf-

"Are you alright, _Caran_?" He asked anxiously. -red-

"Yeah," She reassured him.

Legolas drew her close and kissed her softly. "I love you, _meleth-nin_," He whispered. -my love-

Eilish blinked back the threatening tears and kissed him deeply.

"Don't we get a hello?" An indignant little voice broke them apart.

Eilish turned to find a pair of grinning hobbits, seated on Shadowfax and Hasufel, in front of Gandalf and Aragorn. Riding beside them were Theoden and Eomer, the latter sending death glares in Legolas' direction. Eowyn ran to greet them. "Merry! Pip!" Her face broke into a bright smile. "It's good to see you two again. For some reason I missed you cheek little buggers."

Gandalf and Aragorn dismounted and lifted the hobbits from the horses' backs. Eilish knelt down and immediately found her arms full of hobbit.

"Eilish," Eowyn's soft voice, accompanied by the soft fussing of Skye, interrupted the reunion. "Someone would like to see you."

Eilish stood and carefully accepted the cranky baby. "Oh, **mon ciel**, don't cry, sweetie. I'm right here," She soothed. -my sky-

The two young hobbits were bug-eyed at the sight of the baby. "What in the name of the Shire have you got there?" Merry asked dumbly.

Eilish knelt down again so the two young hobbits could see the baby. "You can't tell me you've never seen a baby before," She teased.

"Of course we've seen babies before," Pippin said indignantly, breaking his silence. "But why do _you_ have a baby?"

"I'm sure you know all about the battle at Helm's Deep by now," Eilish began. The hobbits nodded mutely. "Well, during the battle a young woman went into labour. Unfortunately, she died very soon after the baby was born. Her husband was killed in the battle, leaving the baby with no family. Theoden asked if I would take care of the baby. Legolas and I agreed. So, you two, meet our daughter. Her name is Skye." The baby looked up at the two curious hobbits with wide blue eyes.

"So you're a mum, then," Pippin mused, reaching out to touch the baby's tiny hand. He gave a surprised yelp as Skye caught his finger in a firm grip. "She's a strong wee one," He observed.

"Yep, I'm a mom," Eilish smiled at the hobbits, then stood. "And Legolas is a Daddy. And on that note, Daddy, I think your baby girl would like to see you."

Legolas grinned and accepted the baby. Skye seemed entranced by the golden strands that rippled over his shoulders.

"_Mae govannen, iell-nin_," He smiled and kissed the baby's forehead softly. -well met, my daughter-

Eilish couldn't help but smile at the picture he made cradling the tiny baby. She stepped over to Legolas and slipped her arm around his waist. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look holding a baby?" She whispered, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Legolas' eyes went wide.

Eowyn, standing quietly to the side with her brother, caught the glint in Eilish's eyes and had to suppress a laugh. She walked over to the couple. "I will watch Skye this night, so you and Legolas may have some time alone," She spoke softly to Eilish.

Eilish grinned gratefully. "Thanks so much. I owe you one."

That evening Theoden King held a gathering to celebrate the victory at Helm's Deep and to remember the fallen. Eilish stayed at the fringes of the crowd with the baby, speaking to Eowyn when the Shielldmaiden had a moment. The two hobbits were very merry, drinking, singing and dancing, much to the amusement of the Rohirrim. Eilish couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She watched, eyes shining with suppressed laughter, as Legolas was drawn into a drinking contest with Gimli. In spite of the dwarf's drinking prowess, Legolas was the last one standing. Legolas then caught Eilish's eye and started across the room to where she sat. Just as he reached them Skye began to wail shrilly.

"What is wrong, _meleth_?" Legolas asked, concerned. -love-

"I think she's over stimulated. There are too many people in here and it's too noisy. Let's go outside for a while," Eilish suggested. Legolas nodded and followed her out of the Golden Hall.

Sure enough, once out in the cool, quiet night air, the baby soon calmed. Eilish walked around the Golden Hall and Legolas slipped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her. Eilish rocked the baby and sang softly to her.

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes _

_Till I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness _

_And into the sun_

_But I won't forget _

_All the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_"

Eilish looked at the baby lying in in her arms. The baby's wide blue eyes were closed, her breathing deep and even, her tiny mouth making sucking motions.

"Aw, she's asleep," Eilish whispered. "Let's go in. It's time she was in bed."

The couple walked slowly back into Meduseld. Eowyn was in the hallway.

"Oh, Eilish," She smiled, "I was looking for you. I will take Skye now if you wish to retire."

"Oh, that'd be great. She's just fallen asleep," Eilish told her.

"Thank you for taking care of Skye tonight," Legolas added.

"It is no trouble, Master Elf," Eowyn smiled. Eilish carefully transferred the sleeping baby to Eowyn's arms.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Eilish kissed Skye on the forehead softly.

Legolas gently brushed his finger over the baby's cheek. "_Maer du, iell_," He whispered. -good night, daughter-

Eowyn waved to the couple then headed down the hall to her rooms. Legolas and Eilish started down the hall in the opposite direction. They entered the room to find a huge tub full of steaming water, a pile of clean towels on the bed. Eilish locked the door behind them. On top of the towels she found a scrap of paper. 'Enjoy yourselves and do not worry about Skye. -Eowyn', was scrawled on it.

"Oh man, remind me to thank Eowyn again," Eilish sank down on the bed with a sigh. "Help me with these stupid laces?" She asked, reaching behind her back in an attempt to catch hold of the dress' fastenings.

Legolas sat down next to her and began to loosen the ties. Eilish shivered as his fingers brushed her bare skin. Legolas slipped his arms around her, gently pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Oh, '_Lass_," Eilish sighed, "I know it was only a few days, but I missed you so much." -leaf-

He caught her lips as she turned to look at him. "I missed you, too, _meleth_," He breathed, then captured her lips again. -love-

Eilish turned and slid her arms around his neck, her fingers weaving in his silky golden hair. The kiss was soft and passionate. After some time they finally broke apart, breathing heavily. Eilish began undoing the clasps of Legolas' silvery-blue tunic, gently brushing her fingers over his soft skin as it was bared. The tunic soon lay forgotten on the bed.

"Join me?" Eilish stood up and slipped her dress from her shoulders, letting it puddle on the floor. She slipped her underclothes off and stepped into the still-steaming tub of water. Legolas was off the bed in a moment, untying the laces of his leggings and slipping the fabric from his slim hips. Eilish watched him as he walked over and slipped into the tub behind her, cradling her against his chest.

They sat in silence for a while, just savouring the feeling of being in each other's arms again. Eilish leaned against Legolas' chest and closed her eyes, relaxed by the hot water and Legolas' arms around her.

"It's been a crazy month, hey?" Eilish mused. "So much has happened. And it's only going to get crazier."

"Aye, it has been difficult since we left the Golden Wood," Legolas agreed, gently running his hands up her arms.

Eilish turned in the water and grinned impishly. "We haven't been alone since we left 'Lorien, either."

Legolas said nothing, just drew her close and pressed his lips to hers. Eilish slipped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Legolas' strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his arousal, hot and hard, against her abdomen. She lifted her body and slid down his hardness, taking him inside slowly. Legolas moaned as his length slid inside her.

"_Ai, Caran_, you undo me, _meleth_!" He gasped. -red; love-

"'_Lass_! God, I missed you so much!" She breathed as they began to move in synch. She kissed him desperately, her fingers weaving through his golden hair, his hands tracing maddening trails over her skin. The sensations flooding her body were so intense tears pricked her eyes. There was no longer any doubt as to her feelings for him and she couldn't keep it to herself any more. She could feel the beginning waves of release coursing through her body. She broke the kiss and her head lolled back. Legolas latched onto her exposed throat, licking and suckling on her soft skin.

"_'Lass_!" Eilish gasped as the waves of pleasure broke over her.

Legolas' breathing became more erratic as her release pulled him unmercifully toward his own. "_Ai! Meleth!_" His body trembled and Eilish felt a flood of warmth as he spilled himself inside her. -love-

Spent, the couple sat in the water, limbs entwined, breathing heavily. Eilish clung to Legolas, her face buried in his neck, hot tears trickling down her cheeks. Legolas brushed kisses over her hair and forehead. He stopped abruptly, feeling the splash of a tear on his shoulder.

"_Meleth-nin_? What is wrong?" He asked anxiously. "Why do you weep, _a'maelamin_?" -my love; my beloved-

"I love you, _Calenlass_," Eilish whispered, brushing her fingers down his cheek. -green leaf-

"_Amin mela lle_," He whispered, then caught her lips in a deep kiss. "Always, _a'maelamin_." -I love you; my beloved-

They quickly finished their bath, both exhausted and craving sleep. After drying off Eilish slipped into a long white nightgown and Legolas into a pair of loose pyjama pants. Eilish curled up in bed while Legolas banked the fire and doused the lamp. He slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Eilish. It was not long before both drifted to sleep.


	42. Chapter 41

Title: How Does It Feel (41/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I've decided to use more movie-fact in this chapter than book-verse. I'm not sure if goat's milk is good for babies (I know cow's milk isn't), but I'm reasoning people in Middle Earth wouldn't have known if it isn't safe. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 41

Eilish and Legolas were jerked from sleep by shouts and commotion down the hall. They were out of bed and out of the room rapidly. They ran down the hall to the source of the noise. They found a room in chaos. Eilish immediately realized what had happened when she saw Gandalf and Aragorn hovering over a prone Pippin. Gandalf's cloak was covering a roundish lump Eilish assumed must be the Palantir.

"Peregrin Took! Come back!" Gandalf ordered, giving Pippin a firm shake. The hobbit was stiff and unresponsive. The wizard gave him another shake and the tense little body relaxed.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Forgive me!" the hobbit begged.

"Forgive you?" Gandalf asked. "Tell me first what you have done!"

Pippin didn't answer, only shivered and closed his eyes tightly. Eilish walked over to the group and knelt down.

"Pip?" She called gently. "Listen to me. What did you do? Did you look in the Palantir?"

"Y-yes," the hobbit stuttered.

"What did you see?" Eilish asked him.

"I saw a dark sky, and tall battlements," Pippin began hesitantly. "And tiny stars. It seemed very far away and long ago, yet hard and clear. Then the stars went in and out- they were cut off by things with wings. Very big, I think, really; but in the glass they looked like bats wheeling round the tower. I thought there were nine of them. One began to fly straight towards me, getting bigger and bigger. It had a horrible- no, no! I can't say." Pippin paused for breath.

"I tried to get away, because I thought it would fly out; but when it had covered all the globe, it disappeared. Then _he_ came. He did not speak so that I could hear words. He just looked, and I understood. 'So you have come back? Why have you neglected to report for so long?'," Pippin continued, "He said."

"I did not answer. He said: 'Who are you?' I still did not answer, but it hurt me horribly; and he pressed me, so I said: 'A hobbit.' Then he suddenly seemed to see me, and he laughed at me. It was cruel. It was like being stabbed with knives. I struggled. But he said: 'Wait a moment! We shall meet again soon. Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!' Then he gloated over me. I felt I was falling to pieces. No, no! I can't say any more. I don't remember anything else."

"Look at me!" Gandalf demanded.

Pippin looked up at him wide-eyed. Gandalf held his gaze for a few moments, not speaking. Then his face relaxed. He gently patted Pippin on the head.

"All right!" He said. "Say no more! You have taken no harm. There is no lie in your eyes, as I feared. But he did not speak long with you. A fool, but an honest fool, you remain, Peregrin Took. Wiser ones might have done worse in such a pass. But mark this! You have been saved, and all your friends, too, mainly by good fortune, as it is called. You cannot count on it a second time. If he had questioned you, then and there, almost certainly you would have told all that you know, to the ruin of all. But he was too eager. He did not want information only: he wanted _you_, quickly, so that he could deal with you in the Dark Tower, slowly. Don't shudder! If you will meddle in the affairs of Wizards, you must be prepared to think of such things. But come! I forgive you. Be comforted! Things have not turned out as evilly as they might." Gandalf picked up the hobbit and placed him back in his bed.

"Lie there and rest, if you can, Pippin! Trust me. If you feel an itch in your palms again, tell me of it! Such things can be cured. But anyway, my dear hobbit, don't put a lump of rock under my elbow again! Now, I will leave you two together for a while." The assembled group slowly left, leaving Pippin with Merry.

The others gathered soberly in the hallway, then slowly made their way out onto the stone terrace in front of the Golden Hall.

"Peril comes in the night when least expected," Gandalf sighed. "We have had a narrow escape."

"How is Pippin?" Aragorn asked.

"He'll be fine," Eilish told him.

"Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge," Gandalf asked.

"Dangerous indeed, but not to all," Aragorn reminded him. "There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the _palantir_ of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the Kings of Gondor. Now my hour draws near. I will take it."

Gandalf held the covered Stone out to Aragorn. "Receive it, lord!" He said, "in earnest on other things that shall be given back. But if I may counsel you in the use of your own, do not use it- yet! Be wary!"

"When have I been hasty or unwary, who have waited and prepared for so many long years?" Aragorn asked.

"Gandalf, chill," Eilish rolled her eyes. "Aragorn knows to be careful. You have more important thing to worry about right now," She reminded him.

"Of course," Gandalf got back on track. "That dark mind will be filled now with the voice and face of the hobbit and with expectation: it may take some time before he learns his error. We must snatch that time. The neighbourhood of Isengard is no place to linger in. I will ride ahead at once with Peregrin Took. It will be better for him that lying in the dark while others sleep."

"I will keep Eomer and ten Riders," The king said. "They shall ride with me at early day. The rest may go with Aragorn and ride as soon as they have a mind."

"As you will," Gandalf told him. "But make all the speed you may to the cover of the hills, to Helm's Deep!"

Almost before the wizard finished speaking a shadow fell over them as the bright moonlight was suddenly cut off. Several Riders who were in the front yard cried out, crouching down and covered their heads with their arms. Eilish shivered and moved closer to Legolas as a terrible chill fell over the city. A huge winged shape, like a giant bat, passed over the moon. It turned and flew north at high speed, blocking the light of the stars as it moved.

"Nazgul!" Gandalf cried, his hands clenched into tight fists. "The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgul have crossed the River! Ride, ride! Wait not for the dawn! Let not the swift wait for the slow! Ride!"

He jumped and re-entered the Hall, calling Shadowfax as we went. Aragorn followed. They re-emerged a minute later carrying Pippin. Shadowfax stood waiting at the foot of the stairs. Gandalf slung his pack onto his back and leaped onto the horse's back. Aragorn lifted Pippin, wrapped in a cloak and blanket, and set him in Gandalf's arms.

"Farewell! Follow fast!" Gandalf called. "Away, Shadowfax!"

The huge horse tossed his head and sprang forward, tossing bits of earth from his hooves, and was gone in a moment.

As the horse disappeared Eilish sighed. "So much for getting the chance to catch our breath before the next onslaught. This is bad."

Legolas opened his arms to her and she wearily fell into them. "I know, _meleth_," He whispered. -love-

"I don't want to let you go again, _'Lass_," Eilish bit her lip. "I want to go with you, but what about Skye? She can't go to Minas Tirith right now. It's not safe." -leaf-

"I don't want to leave you behind either, _meleth_," Legolas soothed. "Perhaps Skye's wet-nurse could care for her until it is safe to for her to join us in Minas Tirith?" He suggested thoughtfully. -love-

Eilish's eyes widened. "That might work, _'Lass_. We should ask her. She's right over there," She gestured toward the crowd of people who milled around the foot of the stairs. She took his hand and they descended the steps and walked over to the young, fair-haired woman who was Skye's wet-nurse. -leaf-

"Caillean?"

"My Lady, Master Elf," The young woman curtseyed politely. "May I be of service?"

"Actually, we did have a request. When the King and Aragorn leave for Gondor, Legolas must go with them. I want to go as well; I can help with the wounded. But Skye is much too young to accompany us. Would you care for her until it is safe for her to come to Minas Tirith?" Eilish asked, hoping the young woman would agree.

"Of course, my lady, I will be happy to. Skye is a lovely baby. My husband will be going with the Riders and I welcome the distraction," Caillean admitted, her eyes worried.

"I understand," Eilish smiled sympathetically. "Oh, I'm so glad. Thank you so much."

"_Meleth_," Legolas drew Eilish's attention to the fair-haired figure descending the steps. It was Eowyn, with Skye in her arms. -love-

"Eilish," Eowyn looked relived to see the couple. "The commotion has upset Skye and she will not be soothed."

"I'll take her for a while. Your uncle wants to leave while it's still dark. Caillean will watch Skye for a few days so that I can go to Gondor," Eilish told her, accepting the whimpering baby. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay, mum's here," She soothed. "Nothing's going to hurt you. Did she just wake up crying?" She asked Eowyn.

"Yes, she did. When the shadow flew over the city," Eowyn told her.

"Hmm, could have been a night terror," Eilish mused, rocking the baby gently. "That happens to babies and little kids often. But she probably felt the bad vibes in the air. We were pretty freaked ourselves and we knew what was going on." The baby's fussing quieted and she settled back, studying Eilish with wide blue eyes.

Legolas wrapped his arm around Eilish's shoulders, and leaned over, making silly faces at the baby. A lock of his hair slipped over his shoulder, dangling near the baby's face. Skye managed to capture the golden strands in her tiny fist and pulled.

"_Ai, tithen pen_, don't pull _ada_'s hair," He mock-admonished, laughing softly. "I should go to Aragorn, _meleth_. He and the King will be making plans." -little one; daddy; love-

"Okay," Eilish sighed. "I'll go get our things together. I'll wait for you there."

"Until then, _meleth_," Legolas pressed a soft kiss to Eilish's lips, and to the baby's forehead and was gone. -love-

"Well, I better get going," Eilish said reluctantly. "Will you take Skye now, Caillean? She should return to bed."

"Of course, my lady," Caillean taking the subdued baby.

"You be good for Caillean, **mon ciel**I'll see you soon, I promise. I love you," Eilish whispered, and kissed the baby. "Hopefully it won't be long before I see you again, Caillean." -my sky-

"I do hope so, my lady. Be safe," Caillean said and reluctantly headed back toward her home.

Blinking back tears, Eilish walked up the stairs to the Golden Hall, Eowyn a step behind. Once inside, they quickly made their way to Eilish and Legolas' room. Eilish efficiently packed her belongings. Eowyn left for a few minutes and returned carrying a couple of dresses.

"Here are some more clothes for you, Eilish, to wear when you reach Gondor. They will not appreciate your elven leggings and tunics, I'm afraid," Eowyn told her, though the look on her face told Eilish just how ridiculous the Shieldmaiden thought that was.

Eilish snickered and accepted the clothing. "Thanks. Although, I don't think they're gonna like me much regardless. I'm much too outspoken for them, I'm sure." She squeezed the new garments into her backpack, then collected and carefully packed Legolas' things in his pack. "This is going to be interesting. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do when I get to Gondor. I can't fight; I'm not that good at archery yet. I don't want to go with Legolas and Aragorn and Gimli," She looked up and met Eowyn's eyes. "They're going to walk the Paths of the Dead, you know."

Eowyn's eyes widened in alarm. "Why?!"

"We need the dead to finally fulfill their oath. We won't have enough soldiers to defeat the force that's going to attack Minas Tirith. Aragorn is the heir to the throne of Gondor, he can release them from the curse if he wants," Eilish told her. "But there is no damn way I'm going with them. Not a chance in hell. I guess I'll go with the Rohirrim, and go into Minas Tirith after and help as much as I can. I don't think there's any other option. God, my nerves are shot already," She sighed, then shot Eowyn a conspiratory look. "You're going to go fight, aren't you? Even though your uncle won't let you."

"How did you know that?" Eowyn asked dumbfounded.

"Ah, I know you, Eowyn," Eilish grinned. "I think it's a good idea. I think the Rohirrim need you, even though they don't realize it."

"Do you?" Eowyn asked, obviously in need of reassurance.

"I do," Eilish said firmly. "Do not let those bone-headed guys tell you not to. You're just as good with a sword as any of them."

Before either woman could say any more, the door creaked open and Legolas entered.

"_Meleth_? Are you ready?" He asked. -love-

"Yeah, I'm ready. Here's your stuff, love," She handed him his pack, then slipped her backpack on herself.


	43. Chapter 42

Title: How Does It Feel (42/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix6yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Archive: My website: , , 

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I've decided to use more movie-fact in this chapter than book-verse. I'm not sure if goat's milk is good for babies (I know cow's milk isn't), but I'm reasoning people in Middle Earth wouldn't have known if it isn't safe. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 42

The group soon departed Edoras, Eilish riding behind Legolas, Gimli with Gandalf and Merry with Aragorn. They had not been riding long when a Rider from the rear quickly made his way to the front intent on speaking to Aragorn and the King.

"My lord, there are horsemen behind us," He told the King. "I thought I heard them some time ago. Now we are sure. They are overtaking us, riding hard."

The King called a halt immediately. The Riders turned, taking their spears in hand. Eilish watched, her forehead creased in thought, as Aragorn dismounted, and placed Merry on the ground before drawing his sword. After a moment Eilish remembered this event in the book and relaxed, knowing these were friends. Legolas moved to take hold of his bow and Eilish placed hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, confused. She just shook her head. Aragorn stood at Theoden's side, while Eomer rode back to the rear of the company.

"Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?" Eomer called when the unknown host was a short distance away.

The strangers pulled their horses to a stop at the Marshall's order. In the dim of the moonlight a man could be seen dismounting his horse. He slowly walked toward the King's company, holding his hand up palm forward is a gesture of peace. The King's men gripped their weapons nonetheless. When he was within a few metres of the company he stopped.

"Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word," He called. "We seek that land in haste from long afar."

"You have found it," Eomer replied. "When you crossed the fords you entered it. But it is the realm of Theoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?"

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North I am," The man called. "We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan."

"And you found him," Eilish called.

Aragorn grinned, his relief apparent as he handed Hasufel's reins to Merry and ran forward and embraced his friend and kinsman. "Halbarad! Of all joys this is the least expected!"

"All is well," Aragorn called after a moment. "Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us."

"I have thirty with me," Halbarad told the company. "That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to the war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came." Out of the darkness emerged the identical dark-haired forms of the twins.

"But I did not summon you," Aragorn frowned, "save only in wish. My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than tonight; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the king will give his leave."

Theoden looked very glad to see the Rangers. "It is well!" He called. "If these kinsmen be in any way like to yourself, my lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads."

At that the Riders started out again, Aragorn riding with his kin for a time, while they shared news from afar. The night was almost gone by the time the company reached the hills where they would rest. There, while the men held counsel, Eilish and Merry were allowed the chance to rest.

Eilish was awake in a few hours, but Merry slept until he was shaken awake by Legolas and Gimli. "The Sun is high," Legolas told the hobbit when he roused him. "All others are up and doing. Come, Master Sluggard, and look at this place while you may!"

"Oh, _'Lass_, give him a break," Eilish admonished lightly. "He's not used to this." -leaf-

The tired hobbit got up, yawning widely. "Where is Aragorn?" He asked.

"In his tent," Legolas told him. "He has neither rested nor slept, I think. He went thither some hours ago, saying that he must take thought, and only his kinsman, Halbarad, went with him; but some dark doubt or care sits on him."

"They are a strange company, these newcomers," Gimli mused. "Stout men and lordly they are, and the Riders of Rohan look almost as boys beside them; for they are grim men of face, worn like weathered rocks for the most part, even as Aragorn himself; and they are silent."

"The Riders _are_ boys compared to the Dunadain, Gimli," Eilish told him, rolling her eyes. "They're descendents of Numenor, right? They're probably at least as old as Theoden, maybe older. Numenorians are long lived, remember? Aragorn is what, 80-something, isn't he, '_Lass_?" -leaf-

"Aye. Eighty-seven years he has," Legolas elaborated. "But even as Aragorn are they courteous, if they break their silence," He said of the Rangers.

"Why have they come? Have you heard?" Merry asked curiously.

"They answered a summons, as you heard," Gimli told him. "Word came to Rivendell, they say: _Aragorn has need of his kindred. Let the Dunadain ride to him in Rohan!_ But whence this message came they are now in doubt. Gandalf sent it, I would guess."

"Nay, Galadriel," Legolas spoke up. "Did she not speak through Gandalf of the ride of the Grey Company from the North?"

"Yes, you have it," Gimli agreed. "The Lady of the Wood! She read many hearts and desires. Now why did not we wish for some of our own kinsfolk, Legolas?"

Legolas turned his gaze to the northeast, a frown of worry on his forehead. "I do not think any would come," He replied. "They have no need to ride to war; war already marches on their own lands."

Eilish stood and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. "Your dad will be okay, '_Lass_," She whispered. -leaf-

Legolas turned to her, his blue eyes unhappy. Eilish gently caressed his cheek and drew him down to meet her lips. "It'll be okay, love. I promise." Legolas turned and enfolded her tightly in his arms.

"I am glad you are with me, _meleth_," He whispered. "_Amin mela lle_." -love; I love you-

"I love you_, Calenlass_," Eilish said softly and kissed him again. "Let's go see Elladan and Elrohir. It's been a while since we saw them last." -green leaf-

Legolas smiled and took her hand as she started across the camp to where the twins sat near the Dunadain. "Come on, you two," She urged Merry and Gimli.

As they drew closer, Elrohir caught sight of the foursome and he grinned, his grey eyes shining. "Lady Eilish!" He called.

"Hey! Long time, no see!" Eilish smiled, released Legolas' hand and threw her arms around the younger twin. "It's so good to see you again, Elrohir!"

"And what am I? Chopped warg?" Elladan asked indignantly, his eyes shining mischievously.

"You, too, Elladan!" Eilish laughed and hugged the other twin.

"Legolas, _mellon-nin_," Elrohir clasped the Prince's hand. "It is good to see you both well." -my friend-

Elladan firmly clasped Legolas' hand as well. "Aye, good to see you well in these evil times."

The foursome spoke with the brethren for a while, then went on, walking around the camp, taking in the view from the heights. At lunch they returned to the King's tent for the midday meal. Most of the others were already there, including the king and as soon as they entered the king called for Merry and invited him to sit at his side.

"It is not as I would have it," Theoden said, "For this is little like my fair house in Edoras. And your friend is gone, who should also be here. But it may be long ere we sit, you and I, at the high table in Meduseld; there will be no time for feasting when I return thither. But come now! Eat and drink, and let us speak together while we may. And then you shall ride with me."

"May I?" Merry asked, excited. "That would be splendid! I am afraid I am only in everybody's way, but I should like to do anything I could, you know."

"I doubt it not," The king replied. "I have had a good hill-pony made ready for you. He will bear you swift as any horse by the roads that will shall take. You shall be my esquire, if you will. Is there gear of war in this place, Eomer, that my sword-thain could use?"

"There are no great weapon-hoards here, lord," Eomer answered. "Maybe a light helm might be found to fit him; but we have no mail or sword for one of his stature."

"I have a sword," Merry told them, drawing his elven knife from its sheath. "May I lay the sword of Meriadoc of the Shire on your lap, Theoden King?" He asked. "Receive my service, if you will!"

"Gladly will I take it," The king replied, laying his hands on Merry's brown curls. "Rise now, Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan of the household of Meduseld! Take you sword and bear it unto good fortune!"

"As a father you shall be to me," Merry told Theoden.

"For a little while," Theoden replied, a little sadly.

Eilish sighed, a lump growing in her throat. She laid her head against Legolas' shoulder, wishing, not for the first time, that she didn't know what was going to happen.

"What is wrong, _meleth_?" Legolas asked, concerned. -love-

"Theoden," She whispered, "He's old. He knows he's not going to live through this war."

"Theoden will fall?" Legolas repeated, his eyes stricken.

Eilish nodded, and curled up under Legolas' arm. "And he knows he will," She said sadly.

Legolas looked over at Theoden and shook his head sadly.


	44. Chapter 43

Title: How Does It Feel (43/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. I've decided to use more movie-fact in this chapter than book-verse. I'm not sure if goat's milk is good for babies (I know cow's milk isn't), but I'm reasoning people in Middle Earth wouldn't have known if it isn't safe. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 43

Those assembled near the King's tent ate and spoke for a time. Eilish was tense, repeatedly cracking her knuckles until Legolas caught hold of her hands to stop her from continuing. She gave him a sheepish half smile.

"Sorry, _'Lass_," She apologized. "My nerves are totally shot. I don't want to leave you guys, but I can't go with you where Aragorn plans to go."

"I understand, _meleth_," Legolas pressed his lips to her palm. "I would not ask you to accompany us. Things may go ill and I would not have us leave Skye with no one to care for her."

"Me, neither," Eilish seconded.

Before Legolas could say anything further, Eomer spoke up.

"It is near the hour that we set for our going, lord," He said. "Shall I bid men to sound the horns? But where is Aragorn? His place is empty and he has not eaten."

"I don't think he's hungry, Eomer," Eilish told him. "He's got a lot on his mind right now." Eomer nodded.

"We will make ready to ride," Theoden decided, "But let word be sent to the Lord Aragorn that the hour is nigh." At that, the King got to his feet and started across the camp, with his guard and Merry at his side. Eilish stood and followed, pulling Legolas after her.

The Rangers sat a little apart from the Riders, very quiet and orderly. They had brought with them Aragorn's own horse, a strong, proud animal called Roheryn. Aragorn stepped over to meet the King.

"I am troubled in mind, lord," He said to Theoden. "I have heard strange words, and I see new perils far off. I have laboured long in thought, and now I fear that I must change my purpose."

"The muster that the King commanded has just begun. More speed we cannot make, if the strength of Rohan is to be gathered," Eomer told him.

"The muster of Rohan only begun," Aragorn repeated. "Then, by your leave, lord, I must take new counsel for myself and my kindred. We must ride our own road, and no longer in secret. For me the time of stealth has passed. I will take the Paths of the Dead."

Theoden's eyes widened and he trembled. "The Paths of the Dead!" He repeated. "Why do you speak of them? No living man may pass it."

Eomer stared at Aragorn, his face pale. "Alas! Aragorn my friend!" He stammered. "I had hoped that we should ride to war together; but if you seek the Paths of the Dead, then our parting is come, and it is little likely that we shall ever meet again under the Sun."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Eilish burst out. "You don't know that. Maybe everyone who has tried to walk the Paths of the Dead never came back because they had no business being there! Did you ever think of that? Aragorn, on the other hand, has every right to go there."

"Aye," Aragorn nodded. "That road, I will take, nonetheless. But I say to you, Eomer, that in battle we may yet meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand between."

"You will do as you will, my lord Aragorn," Theoden sighed. "It is your doom, maybe, to tread strange paths that others dare not. This parting grieves me, and my strength is lessened by it; but now I must take the mountain-roads and delay no longer! Farewell!"

"Farewell, lord!" Aragorn returned. "Ride unto great renown! Farewell, Merry! I leave you in good hands, better than we hoped when we hunted the orcs to Fangorn. Legolas and Gimli will still hunt with me, I hope; but we shall not forget you."

"I'm staying with him," Eilish told him. "See you in Minas Tirith?" She grinned and gave Aragorn a hug. "Be safe."

"Aye, we shall meet again in Minas Tirith," Aragorn smiled. The man then walked over to where his kinsmen waited, leaving Eilish and Legolas alone.

"I'll see you in Minas Tirith, okay?" Eilish whispered.

"Aye, _meleth_," Legolas replied, "I shall. I love you, _Caran_." -love; red-

"I love you, _Calenlass_," Eilish caressed his cheek. "Be careful, okay?" -greenleaf-

"I swear it, _meleth_," He promised and kissed her softly. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and walked over to Aragorn, Gimli and the Rangers. -love-

"Wait, _'Lass_!" Eilish called, a sudden thought striking her. He stopped, and turned back to her. She walked over to him, and took one of his knives from its sheath. She unbraided her hair and carefully cut a small length, then slipped the knife back into its sheath. She tied the lock with the ribbon from her hair and pressed it into Legolas' hand. -leaf-

Legolas stared at it wordlessly, a film of tears in his eyes. "_Amin mela lle_, _Caran_," He whispered. He kissed her softly, then turned and quickly walked back to the others, blinking furiously. Gimli was already seated gingerly on Arod's back and Legolas leaped up in front. -I love you, red-

Aragorn waved soberly and urged his horse toward the path, Legolas, Gimli and the Rangers following. Eilish watched until they were out of sight, then turned back to the camp with a sigh. She frowned on catching sight of Eowyn. The Shieldmaiden was red-eyed and looking extremely upset. Worried, Eilish walked over to where she stood.

"Eowyn? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Eilish," Eowyn sighed, "I fear I have made a great fool of myself. I... Lord Aragorn..." She trailed off.

"Oh, Eowyn," Eilish groaned. "I'm sorry. I probably should have talked to you before, but I didn't honestly think there was much I could say to prevent this from happening." Eilish slipped her arm in Eowyn's and led her away from the tents so they could have some privacy.

"What do you mean?" Eowyn asked, as they seated themselves on some large boulders at the foot of the cliff.

"Aragorn, he's... he's not... available," Eilish told her, trying to find a way to tell her without hurting her feelings further. "He's engaged to Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. He has been for a long time."

"I should have realized," Eowyn kicked a small stone in frustration. "He did try to tell me, I am sure."

"Don't get too upset, though," Eilish urged. "I can't say how I know, but believe me, there is a man out there for you."

Eowyn looked at her curiously. "You truly believe this?"

"I do. And what's more, you'll meet him when you least expect it," Eilish told her.

Reassured, Eowyn smiled and the two women returned to the camp to take their rest. The King would be leaving for Gondor at dawn and Eowyn with him, though he would not know it.

Morning came, though it seemed not to as the sun was completely veiled by dark. Eilish stood with Eowyn in the King's tent, waiting for a Rider to fetch Merry. The hobbit came in looking very subdued.

"I am going to war, Master Meriadoc," The King spoke up. "In a little while I shall take the road. I release you from my service, but not from my friendship. You shall abide here, and if you will, you shall serve the Lady Eowyn, who will govern the folk in my stead."

"But, but, lord," Merry stammered, protesting, "I offered you my sword. I do not want to be parted from you like this, Theoden King. And as all my friends have gone to the battle, I should be ashamed to stay behind."

Theoden soberly gave reason why it was inadvisable for Merry to accompany the Rohirrim. Merry protested desperately, near tears.

Finally Eowyn rose, interrupting. "Come now, Meriadoc! I will show you the gear that I have prepared for you."

The Shieldmaiden and the hobbit left the tent and Eilish followed. "This request only did Aragorn make to me," Eowyn told Merry, "That you should be armed for battle. I have granted it, as I could. For my heart tells me that you will need such gear ere the end." She led Merry to the armoury, where the armourer brought out the small helm and a shield. Eowyn helped him into the gear.

"Take all these things," She said, "And bear them to good fortune!"

"Eowyn," Eilish interrupted quietly, so the armourer wouldn't hear, "When you go, take Merry with you. It's important that he go."

"Are you certain?" Eowyn asked.

"Yeah. He has to be there. And you're the only one who'll take him. Your uncle won't. Eomer won't. You have to."

"I can go to battle?" Merry asked, wide-eyed. "I want to, but are you sure I can?"

"You can," Eilish reassured.

Later the King departed, Eowyn disguised as a young Rider, Merry hidden under her cloak. Eilish reluctantly mounted Hasufel, Aragorn having left on Roheryn, and joined the tail end of the riders. She was glad they rode more slowly, being nervous about riding alone, but Hasufel was well trained and followed the other horses without problem.

The sun remained veiled, making it difficult to tell what time of the day it was. Eilish was unnerved, the dark feeling strange and close. Being without Legolas didn't make it any easier. The day went slowly and it seemed forever before they stopped along the ridges of the Druadan Forest to camp. Eilish slept fitfully, edgy without Legolas' company and hearing the unfamiliar sounds of the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

To **Leah's Lovely:**

Actually, it _is_ supposed to be "mon ciel" as ciel is masculine. The pronoun always depends on the word you're using, regardless of the sex of the person you're refering to. Trust me, I took French Immersion for many years.


	45. Chapter 44

Title: How Does It Feel (44/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more bookverse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 44

The morning found Wild Men of the area seeking an audience with Theoden. They brought news from the road ahead. The Enemy had taken control of the road and they had larger numbers than the Rohirrim. Eilish entered the King's tent to find the leader of the Wild Men speaking with the King and Eomer. Or rather, trying to speak with them. Eomer was speaking to the man as though he were a halfwit and the man was visibly annoyed.

"Eomer!" Eilish admonished, giving him a pointed look. "How about you let the man finish?"

The leader of the Wild Men nodded to Eilish and continued. "Let Ghan-buri-Ghan finish! More than one road he knows. He will lead you by road where no pits are, no _gorgun_ walk, only Wild Men and beasts."

Theoden and Eomer spoke in Rohirric for some time. Then Theoden turned to the Wild Man. "We will receive your offer," He said. "For though we leave a host of foes behind, what matter? If the Stone-city falls, then we shall have no returning. If it is saved, then the orc-host itself will be cut off. If you are faithful, Ghan-buri-Ghan, then we will give you rich reward, and you shall have the friendship of the Mark forever."

"Dead men are not friends of living men, and give them no gifts," the Wild Man said wisely. "But if you live after the Darkness, then leave Wild Men alone in the woods and do not hunt them like beasts any more. Ghan-buri-Ghan will not lead you into trap. He will go himself with father of Horse-men, and if he leads you wrong, you will kill him."

"So be it!" Theoden agreed.

Eilish left then to get ready to leave. It was not long before the King and the Riders left with the Wild Men, following the secret path so that they could avoid the host of orcs blocking the road. Eilish stayed at the rear of the company, intent on staying out of harm's way if possible and tend the wounded when the battle had ended.

It was a long, nerve-wracking wait before a scout came riding back to where Eilish and the few Riders waited. He brought the news that the King's company was making for Minas Tirith. Eilish urged the Riders to leave for Minas Tirith now, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the Pelennor Fields were over run with Orcs and the Haradrim with their _mumakil_. After a few minutes of coaxing the Riders agreed.

In her urgency to get to Minas Tirith Eilish forgot her fear of riding Hasufel alone and urged him to run, leaving the Riders behind at first. Realizing she went intent on reaching Minas Tirith as soon as possible the Riders spurred their mounts to catch up.

They made fairly good time, though Eilish couldn't have seen the Pelennor Fields soon enough. She and the Riders reached the outer wall of Minas Tirith at the same time the Rohirrim, with Merry in tow, were entering the City carrying an unconscious Eowyn and the body of Theoden. She leapt off Hasufel's back and ran to meet them. A man Eilish didn't know was kneeling by the stretcher that carried Theoden's body. Tears slipped unchecked down his cheeks. Eilish struggled to remember from the book who this man was. After a moment the name came to her. The man must be Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. He rose and moved to the stretcher carrying Eowyn's limp form.

"Surely, here is a woman?" He said, surprised. "Have even the women of the Rohirrim come to war in our need?"

"Nay! Only one," The Riders replied. "The Lady Eowyn is she, sister of Eomer; and we knew naught of her riding until this hour, and greatly we rue it."

"Hey, let me through," Eilish demanded, pushing Riders out of her way to get to Eowyn.

Prince Imrahil studied Eowyn, and reached to touch her pale cheek. "Men of Rohan!" He exclaimed. "Are there no leeches among you? She is hurt, to the death maybe, but I deem that she yet lives."

"I'm a nurse," Eilish broke in. "Take her to the Healing Houses. I'll go and do what I can, but when Aragorn gets here, tell him to come _immediately_."

"Haste now is needed," Prince Imrahil agreed. He sent a rider into the City to get help, bowed to the fallen, mounted his steed and rode to battle.

When help came Eilish and the Riders hurried to carry their burden into the relative safety of the City. They made their way through the crowded streets as quickly as possible, intent on reaching the Healing Houses. When they reached their goal the Riders carefully laid the unconscious Shieldmaiden on a free bed. The fair-haired young woman was cold to the touch and Eilish covered her in several blankets in an effort to warm her. As she did what she could to care for her friend, Eilish chanced a look out the window, which overlooked the river. Several black ships were cutting swiftly through the water, propelled by many oars. She sighed in relief at seeing the banner being flown by the leading ship. The White Tree of Gondor shone, surrounded by the Seven Stars and crown of Elendil. The King had arrived.

Eilish had to leave the window then, too upset to watch Legolas and her friends fight. She went back to Eowyn, praying that the battle would be ended soon.

Some time later Gandalf entered the Houses of Healing, accompanied by guards of the Citadel carrying the limp form of a young man. By his looks, which closely resembled Boromir's, Eilish knew he must be Faramir. Pippin, looking incredibly upset, trailed behind. He brightened slightly on catching sight of Merry.

"Well, Merry! Thank goodness I have found you!" He exclaimed.

Merry looked at Pippin as if he didn't really see him. He rubbed his eyes blearily. "Where is the king? And Eowyn?" He asked.

"I think you have fallen asleep on your feet. Poor old Merry! How glad I am to see you again! But you are worn out, and I won't bother you with any talk. But tell me, are you hurt, or wounded?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"No," Merry replied. "Well, no, I don't think so. But I can't use my right arm, Pippin, not since I stabbed him. And my sword burned all away like a piece of wood."

"So many dreadful things have happened in the City, Merry, that one poor hobbit coming in from the battle is easily overlooked," Pippin mused.

"It's not always a misfortune being overlooked," Merry said. "I was overlooked just now by- no, no, I can't speak of it. Help me, Pippin! It's all going dark again, and my arms is so cold."

Overhearing, Eilish whipped around. "Merry? Are you okay?"

"He's not well," Pippin answered for him. "I'm holding him up!" He exclaimed, his eyes frightened.

Alarmed, Eilish rushed over and scooped him up and placed him on an empty bed. "Gandalf, we have another patient. Merry was with Eowyn when she killed the Witch King. He stabbed the Witch King as well."

"It is the Black Shadow, from the Nazgul. Faramir is suffering from the same," The wizard said soberly.

One of the healers, an older woman named Ioreth, was watching over Faramir with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Alas! if he should die. Would that there were king in Gondor, as there were once upon a time, they say! For it is said in old lore: _The hands of the king are the hands of a healer._ And so the rightful king could ever be known."

"Men may long remember your words, Ioreth! For there is hope in them. Maybe a king has indeed returned to Gondor; or have you not heard the strange tidings that have come to the City?"

"Gandalf, we need to find Aragorn before it's too late," Eilish urged quietly. "Ioreth, I'm going to go, too. You can handle things while we're gone?"

"Of course, my lady," the healer nodded.

That settled Eilish and Gandalf left the Healing Houses and made their way through the City as quickly as possible. Outside the outer gates of the City, the Rangers were pitching tents. Within the walls, near a small fire sat Eomer and Prince Imrahil. Imrahil was asking after Denethor and Gandalf when Eilish and the wizard arrived.

"The Steward of Gondor is in the Houses of Healing," a guard answered.

"Faramir is in the Houses of Healing," Eilish clarified. "Denethor is dead," She added softly. Gandalf went on out of the city to find Aragorn.

"Where is the Lady Eowyn, my sister; for surely she should be lying beside the king, and in no less honour? Where have they bestowed her?" Eomer asked, looking very near tears.

"Oh, Eomer," Eilish hugged him reassuringly. "Eowyn's not dead! She's in the Healing Houses with Faramir and Merry."

"So victory is shorn of gladness, and it is bitter bought, if both Gondor and Rohan are in one day bereft of their lords. Eomer rules the Rohirrim. Who shall rule the City meanwhile? Shall we not send now for the Lord Aragorn?" Imrahil asked.

A cloaked man appeared from the shadows. "He is come," He spoke, lifting his hood. It was Aragorn, wearing his Galadhrim cloak. "I have come because Gandalf begs me to do so. But for the present I am the Captain of the Dunadain of Arnor; and the Lord of Dol Amroth shall rule the City until Faramir wakes. But it is my counsel that Gandalf should rule us all in the days that follow and in our dealings with the Enemy."

The other lords agreed and the group made their way through the city back to the Houses of Healing. Once there Aragorn entered first and the rest followed.

Pippin caught sight of Aragorn and jumped up, his face ecstatic. "Strider! How splendid! Do you know, I guessed it was you in the black ships. But they were all shouting _corsairs_ and wouldn't listen to me. How did you do it?"

Aragorn laughed. "Well met indeed!" He said, taking Pippin's hand. "But there is not time yet for travellers' tales."

"Is it thus that we speak to our kings?" Imrahil asked Eomer in disbelief. "Yet maybe he will wear his crown in some other name!"

Aragorn overheard and answered. "Verily, for in the high tongue of old I am Elessar, the Elfstone, and the Renewer. But Strider shall be the name of my house, if that be ever established. In the high tongue it will not sound so ill, and _Telcontar_ I will be and all the heirs of my body." At that Aragorn went over to the three wounded.

"For long have I stood by them," Gandalf told him, "And at first they spoke much in their dreaming, before they sank into the deadly darkness. Also it is given to me to see many things far off."

Aragorn went to Faramir first, then to Eowyn and finally to Merry. "Here I must put forth all such power and skill as is given to me," Aragorn said. "Would that Elrond were here, for he is the eldest of all our race, and has the greatest power."

Aragorn was obviously tired and Eomer asked him if he didn't need to eat and rest before caring for the wounded.

"There's no time, Eomer," Eilish told him. "Faramir is badly off. He needs treatment now."

Aragorn turned to Ioreth. "You have stores of healing herbs?" He asked.

"Yes, lord," She replied. "But not enough, I reckon, for all that we will need them. But I am sure I do not know where to get more; for all things are amiss in these dreadful days, what with fire and burnings, and the lads that run errands so few, and all the roads blocked. Why, it is days out of count since ever a carrier came in this House with what we have, as I am sure your lordship will know."

"I will judge that when I see," Aragorn said. "One thing also is short, time for speech. Have you _athelas_?"

"I do not know, I am sure, lord," Ioreth answered, "At least not by that name. I will go and ask of the herb-master; he knows all the old names."

"It is also called _kingsfoil_," Aragorn elaborated, "And maybe you know it by that name, for so the country-folk call it in these latter days."

"Oh that!" Ioreth exclaimed. "Well, if your lordship had named it at first, I could have told you. No, we have none of it, I am sure. Why, I have never heard that it had any great virtue; and indeed I have often said to my sisters when we came upon it growing in the woods: 'kingsfoil', I said, 'tis a strange name, and I wonder why tis called so; for if I were a king, I would have plants more bright in my garden'. Still, it smells sweet when bruised, does it not? If sweet is the right word: wholesome, maybe is nearer."

"Wholesome verily," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, I have some, in the packages of herbs Galadriel gave me," Eilish told him. "But I'm sure it's not enough."

Aragorn looked relieved, but turned to Ioreth. "And now, dame, if you love the Lord Faramir, run as quick as your tongue and get me more kingsfoil, if there is a leaf in the City."

Eilish jumped to retrieve her backpack and rummaged around to find the package of herbs the Lady of Lorien had given her. When she found it she searched through the packets, found the one containing _athelas _and handed it to Aragorn.

"And if not," Gandalf said, "I will ride to Lossarnach with Ioreth behind me, and she will take me to the woods, but not to her sisters. And Shadowfax shall show her the meaning of haste."


	46. Chapter 45

Title: How Does It Feel (45/?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: Mary Sue... I'm in a Mary Sue mood... I can't fathom why anyone who doesn't like Mary Sues would read a fic clearly labelled as such... But apparently some have... -rolls her eyes- When you review telling me my story sucks because it's a Mary Sue all you end up doing is giving me my good laugh of the day.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top???

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 45

Ioreth ran as fast a woman her age could to do as Aragorn asked. Eilish hurried to put on a kettle of water to heat over the fire.

"Hey," She called a passing young woman, "Can you get me some water, as cold as possible, and some rags?"

"Yes, milady," The young woman replied and ran out of the room.

"We need to get his fever down," Eilish told Aragorn urgently, as they stood over Faramir. "If it gets too high it can cause serious damage. He could start having seizures."

The young woman who had gone for water appeared at Eilish's side, a bucket of ice cold well-water in one hand and several scraps of flannel in the other.

"Ah, thanks," Eilish smiled and took the offered items. She quickly soaked a square of flannel in the water and placed it on Faramir's forehead. The heat coming from his skin warmed the fabric quickly, so Eilish was forced to change the compress often.

Aragorn was examining the wound in Faramir's shoulder. "He is nearly spent," He told Gandalf. "But this comes not from the wound. See! that is healing. Had he been smitten by some dart of the Nazgul, as you thought, he would have died that night. This hurt was given by some Southron arrow, I would guess. Who drew it forth? Was it kept?"

"I drew it forth," Imrahil offered, "And staunched the wound. But I did not keep the arrow, for we had much to do. It was, as I remember, just such a dart as the Southrons use. Yet I believed it came from the Shadows above, for else his fever and sickness were not to be understood; since the wound was not deep or vital. How do you read the matter?"

"It may have been a bit infected," Eilish provided, "But more likely he was just stressed and not in any shape to deal with anything more. Going into battle like that was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed, "Weariness, grief for his father's mood, a wound and over all the Black Breath. He is a man of staunch will, for already he had come close under the Shadow before ever he rode to battle on the out-walls. Slowly the dark must have crept on him, even as he fought and strove to hold his outpost. Would that I could have been here sooner!"

"You couldn't have known, Aragorn," Eilish reminded him. "And you got here as soon as you could. Now, here, the water is boiled." She filled a bowl with boiling water and handed it to Aragorn.

The man crushed the _athelas_ Eilish had provided and dropped it into the steaming water. As he walked back over to Faramir, a young boy, Beregond's son, Bergil, who had been running errands, ran into the room. He held out a cloth which held six _athelas_ leaves.

"It is kingsfoil, sir," He said, "But not fresh, I fear. It must have been culled two weeks ago at least. I hope it will serve, sir?" The boy looked over at Faramir, his lower lip beginning to wobble.

"It'll be just fine, kiddo," Eilish gave him a reassuring hug as they watched as Aragorn held the bowl of steaming water in front of Faramir's face, letting the sweet fragrance waft over him.

"Well now! Who would have believed it?" Ioreth remarked to the woman next to her. "The weed is better than I thought. It reminds me of the roses of Imloth Melui when I was a lass, and no king could ask for better."

"Gandalf?" Eilish whispered to the wizard while they waited for the _athelas_ to take effect. "Could you ask someone to go find Legolas? Please?"

"Of course," Gandalf agreed, with a kind smile. He turned and spoke quietly to one of the women who worked in the healing houses. She stepped out of the room for a moment, then returned, nodding to Gandalf. Gandalf turned back to Eilish. "He has been sent for, Eilish."

"Thank you," Eilish smiled gratefully. She and the wizard turned back to the sick bed.

Suddenly the prone young man in the bed stirred, opening blue-green eyes. He stared at Aragorn a moment, then became fully aware, knowledge of who he was looking at coming into his eyes. "My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?" He asked softly.

"Walk no more in shadows, but awake!" Aragorn said. "You are weary. Rest a while, and take food, and be ready when I return."

"I will, lord," Faramir agreed. "For who would lie idle when the king has returned?"

"Farewell then for a while!" Aragorn told him. "I must go to others who need me." And at that the Ranger left the room, followed by Gandalf and Imrahil.

Eilish stayed in the room a while, with Beregond and his son, who were utterly overjoyed to see their lord was going to be well again.

"King! Did you hear that? What did I say?" Ioreth spoke excitedly to another of the healing women. "The hands of a healer, I said."

Eilish rolled her eyes, sure that it wouldn't be long before the entire city knew the king had returned. Absently, she looked down at her hands, noticing for the first time in many days that her right hand still held her silver and hematite Claddagh ring. For the first time the thought struck her that the ring was now on the wrong hand. She slipped the shiny band from her right ring finger and slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand, the hematite heart pointing toward her.

After a while, after telling the healers where she would be should Legolas arrive, Eilish went into the adjoining room where Aragorn was tending to Eowyn. The future king was sitting by the bed of the Shieldmaiden, looking very worried.

"I have, maybe, the power to heal her body, and to call her from the dark valley. But to what she will awake: hope, or forgetfulness, or despair, I do not know," He was saying, his face weary. "And if to despair, then she will die, unless other healing comes which I cannot bring. Alas! for her heeds have set her among the queens of great renown," He said to Eomer, who was standing over his sister, his face a mask of despair.

"Aragorn," Eilish spoke up, "Don't worry about her dying of grief. She'll find something to live for." The man looked up at her, sceptically. "Honestly," She told him firmly. "She will be okay. Just do what you're able."

Aragorn nodded, then bent and kissed her pale, cold forehead. "Eowyn Eomund's daughter, awake! For you enemy has passed away!" He called softly.

The fair-haired young woman didn't wake, but she began to breathe more deeply and evenly, in a deep, healing sleep. Aragorn relaxed somewhat, then crush a couple more _athelas_ leaves and dropped them into a bowl of steaming water. He carefully bathed her forehead and sword-arm with the water. The fresh scent of the _athelas_ filled the room, like a breath of fresh air.

"Awake, Eowyn, Lady of Rohan!" Aragorn called again. "Awake! The shadow is gone and all darkness is washed clean!" Then he laid her hand in Eomers. "Call her!" He told him, then rose and left the room

"Eowyn, Eowyn!" Eomer called, tears slipping down his cheeks.

The Shieldmaiden's eyelids fluttered, then opened. "Eomer! What joy is this?" She asked softly. "For they said that you were slain. Nay, but that was only the dark voices in my dream. How long have I been dreaming?"

"Not long, my sister," Eomer reassured. "But think no more on it!"

Eilish followed Aragorn to Merry's room then, leaving brother and sister alone.

Pippin was in the room, too, sitting by Merry's bed looking quite forlorn.

Aragorn looked up as Eilish entered the room. "Do not be afraid," He said. "I came in time, and I have called him back. He is weary now, and grieved, and he has taken a hurt like the Lady Eowyn, daring to smite that deadly thing. But these evils can be amended, so strong and gay a spirit is in him. His grief he will not forget; but it will not darken his heart, it will teach him wisdom."

Aragorn laid his hand on Merry's head, gently running his finger through the hobbit's brown curls. The fragrance of _athelas_ wafted through the room, freshening the air. Aragorn then called Merry by name and suddenly the hobbit was awake and aware.

"I am hungry. What is the time?" He asked.

"Past supper-time now," Pippin offered, "Though I daresay I could bring you something, if they will let me."

"They will indeed," Gandalf spoke up. "And anything else that this Rid of Rohan may desire, if it can be found in Minas Tirith, where his name is in honour."

"Good!" Merry smiled a little. "Then I would like supper first, and after that a pipe." At those words his smile faded. "No, not a pipe. I don't think I'll smoke again."

"Why not?" Pippin asked, bewildered.

"He is dead," Merry started hesitantly. "It has brought it all back to me. He said he was sorry he had never had a chance of talking herb-lore with me. Almost the last thing he ever said. I shan't ever be able to smoke again without thinking of him, and that day, Pippin, when he rode up to Isengard and was so polite."

"Don't quit smoking on account of that, Merry," Eilish said gently as she walked across the room to the hobbit's bedside. "Smoke as much as you like, and think about him while you do."

The hobbit smiled and nodded, then hugged the weary Ranger, who left the room, seeking much deserved sleep and food. As he was leaving he was very nearly bowled over by a figure clad in green, golden hair flying. The green-clad figure narrowly missed colliding with the Ranger, and darted into the room.

"_'Lass_!" Eilish cried as she was caught about the waist and lifted into the air. After a moment, she was set back down and she threw her arms around the Elf. -leaf-

"_Caran_, oh I missed you so, _meleth_," Legolas breathed. -red; love-

Tears filled Eilish's eyes, and she was unable to answer. She just kissed him softly and buried her face in his neck. She was so tired and overwhelmed that she was barely aware when Legolas lifted her into his arms and carried her from the room. She dimly heard him speaking to someone, then registered him following someone through quiet hallways and through a doorway. She vaguely heard a door close, then she was gently placed on a soft surface. A moment later the familiar warmth of Legolas' body joined her, cradling her in strong arms.

"Sleep, _meleth_," Legolas whispered. -love-


	47. Chapter 46

Title: How Does It Feel (46 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 46

Eilish woke the next morning pleasantly warm, comfortable and rested. Legolas' arms were still around her, his breath warm on the back of her neck. She sighed in contentment, relieved to be back in Legolas' arms.

"_Maer aur, meleth,_" Legolas said softly. "Did you rest well" -good morning, love-

"Mmm," Eilish stretched and sighed. "'Morning, '_Lass_. Yeah, I had the best sleep I've had since we left Edoras." She turned to face him. -leaf-

"That is good," Legolas smiled. "I am glad you are well. I was worried for you, _meleth_." -love-

"I was worried about you," Eilish told him. "I didn't get a chance to ask anyone else how the battle went. Who, other than Theoden, was lost"

"Many Riders of Rohan were slain," He told her soberly, " And Halbarad of the Dunadain as well."

"Oh no," Eilish sighed wearily, "Aragorn must be crushed."

"Aye," Legolas nodded, "He was quite upset to lose his kinsman."

"I'm glad there weren't more killed, though," She remarked. "It could have been so much worse. I suppose you heard about Denethor."

"Aye," He said gravely. "I am glad Gandalf was able to prevent him from taking Faramir with him."

"Oh gods, yeah," Eilish agreed. "Well, we should get out of bed. I should go back to the healing houses and help them out. And I want to see Eowyn." She sat up, wincing a little at the stiffness of her muscles. "You should maybe go get Gimli. He'll want to see the hobbits."

"Indeed, he will," Legolas agreed as he slipped from the bed. "I will go retrieve him and we shall see you in the Healing Houses, then."

"Okay," Eilish agreed, running her fingers through her hair in an effort to rid it of tangles. There was a pitcher of water, a large bowl and a few cloths on a table in the room. Eilish and Legolas washed as best they could and Eilish changed into one of the dresses Eowyn had given her before they left Edoras. They left the room then, Legolas showing Eilish back to the Healing Houses before, after a quick kiss goodbye, leaving to find Gimli.

Anxious to see her friend, Eilish went first to Eowyn's room. The Shieldmaiden was in the company of her brother, the new king of Rohan. Eowyn managed a smile when she caught sight of Eilish. Eilish returned the smile and crossed the room to kneel by the bed.

"You look so much better than you did last night," She told the young woman and, relieved, gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you, my friend," Eowyn replied. "My brother says you helped care for me yester eve."

"Aragorn did most of the work," Eilish protested. "I pretty much just boiled water. Aragorn was the only one who really _could_ do anything for you three. I'm just glad Gandalf convinced him to come into the City in time to help you all." Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, Eilish looked up to find Eomer's unwavering gaze on her.

"Convince him?" Eowyn asked, confused.

"He doesn't want people to know who he is yet and he didn't want to come into the City until he's king," Eilish explained. "Eomer, could I speak to you in private for a minute" He nodded and Eilish stood up. "I'll be back in a sec," She told Eowyn.

Eilish left the room, Eomer following. After checking to be sure the hallway was empty Eilish closed the door to Eowyn's room and turned to Eomer.

"Is anything amiss?" Eomer asked.

"Well, yes and no," Eilish replied. "Eomer, I know you like me. And I'm flattered, really. But, Legolas and I are together. You know that." Eomer looked crushed, but nodded. "Legolas and I have been together since before we left Rivendell. I love him."

"I am sorry, Eilish," He said, looking fairly woebegone.

"There is a girl out there for you," Eilish told him "I know there is. But it's not me."

Eomer brightened a little at her words. "My thanks, Eilish" He gave her a half smile.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to your sister some more. Legolas just went to find Gimli and bring him here to see the hobbits," Eilish returned the smiled, then turned to re-enter Eowyn's room.

"I shall see you later," Eomer nodded to her and headed down the hallway.

"Bye," Eilish waved, then walked back into Eowyn's room.

"Is everything well?" Eowyn asked.

"Sure," Eilish replied, "I just needed to clear up some stuff with your brother. He has a crush on me and apparently it wasn't sinking in that I'm with Legolas."

Eowyn laughed. "My brother is a stubborn man, Eilish."

"I gathered that," Eilish took a seat on a stool next to Eowyn's bed. "I gave him lots of hints, he saw me _kissing _Legolas, even. But that wasn't enough. I had to tell him straight up. I think he's feeling a little crushed right now, but he'll get over it soon enough. You know how I told you you'll meet the man for you when you least expect it? Well, he's gonna meet the girl for him, too."

"That is good," Eowyn replied. "It is time my brother had a wife."

"He's only, what, 28, though isn't he?"

"Yes, but most of the Rohirrim are married by the age of 25," Eowyn told her.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Especially now with all those damn orcs running around Middle Earth. Your chances of having a long life are definitely lessened, hey?"

"Indeed, they are," Eowyn agreed. "Many young men have lost their lives in recent years."

"I can imagine," Eilish remarked. "When I left my world, a country neighbouring mine was involved in a war overseas. In the time they had troops there several hundred soldiers had been killed."

"War is a terrible thing, is it not?"

"It sure is. Some ancient philosopher from my world once said 'only the dead have seen the end of war.'"

"I hope that will not be true," Eowyn said soberly.

Before Eilish could say anything in reply there was a soft knock on the frame of the door of Eowyn's room. Legolas stood in the doorway, flanked by Gimli.

"Hey Gimli," Eilish smiled at the dwarf. "Glad to see you made it through the battle unscathed."

"I am glad to see you well, too, lass," He said gruffly. "And I am glad to see you are recovering, my lady," He nodded to Eowyn.

"It is good to see you as well, master Gimli," Eowyn returned.

"We're just going to go visit the hobbits for a while, Eowyn," Eilish told her friend. "I'll come see you again in a bit, okay?"

"That is fine, my friend. I believe I shall rest until you return."

"Good idea," Eilish hugged the Shieldmaiden, then stood and walked over to Legolas and Gimli. "See you later, then."

"Goodbye, Eilish," Eowyn waved, then lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes.


	48. Chapter 47

Title: How Does It Feel (47 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 47

"Hey, Merry!" Eilish called as she stepped into the hobbit's room in the healing houses. "I've got a couple visitors who are rather anxious to see you."

Though looking very small in the human-sized bed, the young hobbit had more colour in his face than he had the night before. He was propped up on pillows, devouring a huge tray of breakfast. He grinned at his visitors, his mouth full of toast and jam. Pippin sat on a stool next to the bed, a full plate of food in his hands.

"There is no doubt you're feeling better, Master Merry," Legolas grinned.

Merry swallowed his mouth-full hastily. "Indeed I am, Legolas. It is good to see you and Gimli made it through the battle unscathed."

"I am relieved to see you two young scamps are well," Gimli said gruffly, though Eilish could see by his eyes that he had been genuinely worried about the hobbits.

"What do you think of Minas Tirith?" Merry asked his two guests.

"There is some good stone-work here," Gimli replied, "But some that is less good, and the streets should be better contrived. When Aragorn comes into his own, I shall offer him the service of stonewrights of the Mountain, and we will make this a town to be proud of."

"They need more gardens," Legolas chimed in. "The houses are dead, and there is too little here that grows and is glad. If Aragorn comes into his own, the people of the Wood shall bring him birds that sing and trees that do not die."

"I agree about the lack of plant life. I don't like it. It's quite stifling in my opinion," Eilish added. "I'll definitely help you with gardening, '_Lass_. I always helped my dad in his garden when I was a kid." -leaf-

Eilish, Legolas and Gimli spent a good hour speaking with Merry and Pippin, only leaving when Merry needed to rest. The three bid the hobbits goodbye, promising to come back later and left the Healing Houses.

Eilish gratefully breathed in the cool morning air. The sky was still covered in the dark from Mordor, but it was better than being stuck inside. While walking in the streets they came upon Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Legolas' eyes widened and he bowed to the Prince, recognizing that the man was descended of Elves.

"Hail, lord!" He called. "It is long since the people of Nimrodel left the woodlands of Lorien, and yet still one may see that not all sailed from Amroth's haven over water."

"So it is said in the lore of my land," replied the Prince, "yet never has one of the fair folk been seen there for years beyond count. And I marvel to see one here now in the midst of sorrow and war. What do you seek?"

"I am one of the ten Companions who set out with Mithrandir from Imladris," Legolas told him, "and with this dwarf, my friend, I came with the Lord Aragorn."

"And you, my lady, I have seen your face before," Prince Imrahil turned to Eilish.

"This is my love, the lady Eilish," Legolas informed him. "She followed us after the battle to aid the healers with the wounded."

Prince Imrahil bowed to Eilish politely, then excused himself to continue with his business. Eilish, Legolas, Gimli, joined by Pippin and a rested Merry, went and sat on the wall near the Healing Houses. To the south the river Anduin could be seen glittering in the sunlight, flowing away down into the wide flats of Lebennin and South Ithilien.

Eilish and Gimli were chatting when Legolas suddenly fell silent, staring out toward the river.

"Look!" He cried. "Gulls! They are flying far inland. A wonder they are to me and a trouble to my heart. Never in all my life had I met them, until we came to Pelargir, and there I heard them crying in the air as we rode to the battle of the ships. Then I stood still, forgetting war in Middle-earth; for their wailing voices spoke to me of the Sea."

"Now do you understand Galadriel's words to you?" Eilish asked.

"Aye," Legolas replied. "The Sea! Alas! I have not yet beheld it. But deep in the hearts of all my kindred lies the sea-longing, which it is perilous to stir. Alas! for the gulls. No peace shall I have again under beech or under elm."

"Say not so!" Gimli protested. "There are countless things still to see in Middle-earth, and great works to do. But if all the fair folk take to the Havens, it will be a duller world for those who are doomed to stay."

"Don't worry, Gimli," Eilish soothed. "'_Lass_ won't leave Middle Earth any time soon. Trust me. Now, lets leave this subject alone. Tell us about the Paths of the Dead, _'Lass_." -leaf-

So Legolas told the rapt hobbits of his experience walking the Paths of the Dead and capturing the ships of the Corsairs.

Later that day Eilish found herself uncomfortably sitting in on a brainstorming session with the leaders of the Alliance: Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir, Imrahil and the new king of Rohan, Eomer.

"As I have begun, so I will go on. We come now to the very brink, where hope and despair are akin. To waver is to fall. Let none now reject the counsels of Gandalf, whose long labours against Sauron come at last to their test. But for him all would long ago have been lost. Nonetheless I do not yet claim to command any man. Let others choose as they will," Aragorn spoke gravely.

"From the North we came with this purpose, and from Elrond our father we brought this very counsel. We will not turn back," Elrohir said.

"As for myself," Eomer spoke up, "I have little knowledge of these deep matters; but I need it not. This I know, and it is enough, that as my friend Aragorn succoured me and my people, so I will aid him when he calls. I will go."

"As for me," Prince Imrahil began, "the Lord Aragorn I hold to be my liegelord, whether he claim it or no. His wish is to me a command. I will go also. Yet for a while I stand in the place of the Steward of Gondor, and it is mine to think first of its people. To prudence some heed must still be given. For we must prepare against all chances, good as well as evil. Now, it may be that we shall triumph, and while there is any hope of this, Gondor must be protected. I would not have us return with victory to a City in ruins and a land ravaged behind us. And yet we learn from the Rohirrim that there is an army still unfought upon our northern flank."

"That is true," Gandalf spoke up. "I do not counsel you to leave the City unmanned. Indeed the force that we lead east need not be great enough for any assault in earnest upon Mordor, so long as it be great enough to challenge battle."

"Gandalf, you do mean that the battle is just going to be a diversion, right?" Eilish broke her silence. "Just to take the focus off Frodo and Sam, so they have a chance of getting through Mordor without having to sneak through thousands of Orcs?"

"Indeed," Gandalf nodded approvingly at her thinking, "And it must move soon. Therefore I ask the Captains: what force could we muster and lead out in two days' time at the latest? And they must be hardy men that go willingly, knowing their peril."

"All are weary, and very many have wounds light or grievous," Eomer said, "and we have suffered much loss of our horses, and that is ill to bear. If we must ride soon, then I cannot hope to lead even two thousands, and yet leave as many for the defence of the City."

"We have not only to reckon with those who fought on this field," Aragorn reassured. "New strength is on the way from the southern fiefs, now that the coasts have been rid. Four thousands I sent marching from Pelargir through Lossarnach two days ago; and Angbor the fearless rides before them. If we set out in two days time, they will draw nigh ere we depart. Moreover many were bidden to follow me up the River in any craft they could gather; and with this wind they will soon be at hand, indeed several ships have already come to the Harlond. I judge that we could lead out seven thousands of horse and foot, and yet leave the City in better defence than it was when the assault began."

"And think positively," Eilish added, "If the battle works as we mean it to, then it may not last long; if Frodo succeeds Sauron would be defeated in one fell swoop."

"The Gate is destroyed," Imrahil mentioned, "And where now is the skill to rebuild it and set it up anew?"

"In Erebor in the Kingdom of Dain there is such skill," Aragorn told him, "and if all our hopes do not perish, then in time I will send Gimli Gloin's son to ask for wrights of the Mountain. But men are better than gates, and no gate will endure against our Enemy if men desert it."


	49. Chapter 48

Title: How Does It Feel (48 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG for now... will go up to NC-17 at times...

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 48

The decision was made. In two days, the leaders of the West would execute their plan, counting on Sauron being so sure of a victory that he would foolishly turn his back on the true threat to his rule. Eilish managed to get Gandalf to join her for a mini conference, on the sly, in an empty room of the Healing Houses.

"You know you should not tell me anything, Eilish," He protested when she told him she needed to speak with him privately.

"I know that, Gandalf. And I'm not going to. I just want to warn you, since you may not have thought of this with all the other worries you have. When you get to the Black Gate, don't be surprised if Sauron's minions say something or show you something to try and make you think they've got a certain friend of ours captive already. They're the type of people who would jump at the chance to break you guys before a battle even happens. They will try to bluff you. Don't forget that," She said earnestly. "And don't let them get away with it."

Gandalf smiled widely. "Thank you, Eilish. You are right, of course. Sauron would rather not fight if he can avoid it. He will not want to risk losing some of the strength of his forces under our swords."

"Exactly," Eilish grinned conspiratorially. "Don't tell the rest of the guys. Just, when it happens, you give those Mordor bastards hell."

Having heard what he needed to hear, Gandalf went away, chuckling under his breath. Eilish stayed in the Healing Houses, keeping her injured friends company while the others were busy with their battle plans.

Eowyn was frustrated at being forced to remain in Minas Tirith while her brother went to the very gates of Mordor to fight. She was sitting in her bed, near pouting when Eilish came in to see her.

"Hey! What's that face for?" Eilish demanded, though her eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"I am to remain here while my brother and the rest of the men go to fight," Eowyn complained.

Eilish couldn't keep a straight face any longer, and burst into laughter. "Oh, Eowyn! It's not as bad as that! You've done enough in this war. Think about it: how many warriors were saved because you defeated the Witch King? Many, many people."

Eowyn sighed. "I suppose so."

"Well, think about it this way. If things go badly for the men at the Gate, then it won't be long before Sauron attacks Minas Tirith again. And you will definitely get a chance to fight again if that happens," Eilish said seriously. "But, I hope to hell that it doesn't come to that."

"I pray it does not," Eowyn agreed.

"I'm worried about Legolas," Eilish admitted. "I doubt I'll be able to relax until he gets back here, safe and sound."

"You should go be with him while he is here," Eowyn urged. "I will be here later."

"If you insist," Eilish smiled gratefully when the Shieldmaiden nodded emphatically. "You should get dressed and go sit out on the wall. Get some fresh air."

"Perhaps I shall," The Shieldmaiden mused.

"I'll see you later, then," Eilish gave her friend a hug before taking her leave. When she was in the hallway an impish smile came over her face. She knocked lightly on the door to Faramir's room, and entered when bidden.

"Hi," She smiled at the new Steward, who was sitting in his bed reading.

"Hello, Lady Eilish," He said pleasantly

"How are you feeling today?" She inquired.

"Quite well, my lady," He smiled.

"I was just thinking that you might want to go outside for a while. Get some fresh air. It's awfully stuffy in here."

"So it is," Faramir agreed.

"It's a nice day, the sun is out. And I was thinking you might be able to entice Lady Eowyn to leave her room for a while. She hasn't left it since she got here," Eilish said casually. "I was just speaking with her, she does need some company, but she insisted I go spend some time with Legolas before he leaves for Mordor."

"Perhaps I shall ask her to accompany me to take the air," Faramir smiled. "You are right, the Healing Houses are rather close."

"Okay, well, I'm going to track down my elf," Eilish smiled at the young man and walked to the door. "See you later, Faramir."

Eilish found Legolas leaving a meeting with Aragorn and the other leaders, Gimli in tow.

"Hello, _meleth_," He smiled widely on catching sight of her. "What have you been doing to occupy yourself this morn?" -love-

"Not much," Eilish fell in step with Legolas. "Spoke to Gandalf for a bit, then went to see Eowyn. She is frustrated at not being allowed to fight at the Black Gate. I tried to get her to relax by reminding her of the worst case scenario."

"Aye, if we should fail at the Gate, she will certainly fight again," Gimli remarked.

"Exactly what I told her," Eilish said. "She didn't much like that idea."

"I should think not," Legolas added soberly.

"I tried to convince her to leave the Healing Houses for a while; get some air out in the garden," Eilish continued. "After I left her room I popped in to see Faramir, and suggested he might encourage Eowyn to get some fresh air."

"Are you matchmaking, _meleth-nin_?" Legolas asked, teasingly. -my love-

"Not exactly," She replied. "I'm just... facilitating something that would happen regardless. It may seem like an odd relationship, but those two are meant for each other. Faramir is exactly what Eowyn needs. He can make her happy."

"An interesting match," Legolas remarked.

"You might think so, but it's not really," Eilish told him. "There's a saying in my world, 'Opposites attract'."

"That is true," Legolas admitted. "You would not think two such as Erestor and Glorfindel would be together, yet they have been bound for centuries."

"Really?" She asked. "That's cool. Elven society doesn't have a problem with same sex relationships?"

"Nay," The elf-prince replied. "It is very common among our kind."

"That's really cool. In my world someone who has same sex relations is called 'gay' and some people are very intolerant of gays. Because of their religion, most often, which is dictated by what a certain book says, they think that men lying with men is evil. It's really bad. People call homosexuals cruel names and a lot of homosexuals have been attacked, and even killed, by those who think it's wrong. And some actually believe that people _choose_ to be gay. Which is ridiculous, of course. You can't help who you love. In the past most gay people would live a lie because society thought it was wrong. Gay men would marry women and have children, pretend to be something they're not. It's only in probably the last thirty years that it's become more accepted in some places. A lot of areas are still very... backward, I supposed you could say. Although some countries, including mine, were beginning to allow same sex couples to marry."

"Because this book says it is wrong, they refuse to think for themselves?" Gimli asked incredulously.

"Exactly. They are very, very closed-minded as a result. It really bothers me. I've always been very open minded. My parents taught me to be tolerant of others, regardless of sexual orientation, religion, the colour of someone's skin. They taught me that what's outside doesn't matter, what matters is the kind of person they are. That's why I got so ticked with the two of you when you started tossing insults at each other outside Moria," She said slyly.

"You were right to reprimand us, _meleth_," Legolas said, and Gimli nodded in agreement. "It was unfair of us to mistreat each other simply because we are not of the same race." -love-

"Glad to hear you say that, _'Lass_," Eilish smiled. "I mean, if you had kept that up, look what a great friendship you would have missed out on." -leaf-

"Aye, lass," Gimli grinned. "You are very right. Now, I believe I will walk through the City and inspect the stone works that are in need of repair. If we succeed at the Gate, the damage will need to be repaired as soon as possible," The dwarf sent Eilish a knowing wink. Eilish swallowed a giggle at his antics.

"Okay, Gimli, we'll see you later then," She waved to him as he wandered off, closely eying the stonework of the City's walls. "So, _'Lass_, we have the rest of the day to ourselves, it seems." -leaf-

"So it does," Legolas smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. "Would you accompany me on a stroll to the upper level, _meleth-nin_? The view is lovely." -my love-

"Sounds good to me," Eilish took his offered hand and they slowly made their way through the winding streets of Minas Tirith.


	50. Chapter 49

Title: How Does It Feel (49 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: NC-17 this chapter...

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

_Author's Note: I don't know about the rest of users, but I would hope that people would send reviews on a person's writing, not on any particular personal beliefs they may include in their rendering of fiction. Unfortunately that doesn't always happen. I received a review on the previous chapter that was very critical of my views on homosexuality. The reviewer didn't like that I am **not** a right wing fundamentalist and told me that unless I quit supporting same sex relations, she would quit reading my fic. I would like to say that everyone is entitled to their own beliefs (I freely admit to being an atheist), and I don't believe anyone should try to force their beliefs on others. I believe people are born gay, that they had no choice in the matter (but I'm not trying to change the views of anyone who believes otherwise, I am simply stating my position). In my opinion, no one in their right mind would choose to be gay when it means living in such adversity. I also have a problem with the Bible; I find it very self-righteous, sexist, and misogynistic (no offence intended to anyone who does believe what it says; my own grandmother is a life-long Catholic). If you are unable to accept that I would rather you didn't bother reading my stuff. And if you do choose to read even after my warnings, please don't bother reviewing just to spout religious rhetoric at me. _

Chapter 49

"It's so beautiful here," Eilish sighed, as she and Legolas sat on the wall of the top level of the City, high above the Pelennor fields. "It reminds me of places in Canada. The mountains are like the Rocky Mountains on the border of B.C. and Alberta. The plains look like the foot hills and prairies in Alberta and Saskatchewan. I'm glad it's similar. I know I would really miss it otherwise."

"If we triumph over the dark, I will take you to my home in Mirkwood," Legolas promised. "The woods are not like Lothlorien, but Mirkwood is beautiful in its own way."

"I'd love to see it. If we win this war, you know, it could be Mirkwood no more. It could go back to being the Greenwood," She smiled and leaned into his warm embrace. "Oh, '_Lass_, I wish this war was already over." -leaf-

"As do I, _meleth-nin_," Legolas replied, wrapping her more tightly in his arms. "I am afraid of what will happen if we fail." -my love-

"Don't think that way," Eilish urged, cracking her knuckles anxiously. "I'm freaked enough as it is. You need to believe that Frodo and Sam are going to succeed and the battle at the Gate will be over quickly."

"Your hands are cold, _meleth_," He mused as he caught her hands in his and buried his face in her loose waist-length hair, "Ai, _Caran-nin, w_hat would I have done these months without you?" - love; my red-

"I think you would have got through okay without me," She demurred.

"I do not think so," Legolas countered firmly.

"I love you, _'Lass_," Eilish whispered. -leaf-

"I love you, _Caran-nin_," He replied. "So much more than I believed one could love another." -my red-

Eilish's eyes pricked with tears, but she smiled as Legolas caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "I don't know what I would have done here without you, '_Lass,_ after what happened to me. I think I would have gone off the deep end if it weren't for you," She murmured when he pulled away. -leaf-

Legolas brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips, then stopped, a curious look on his face. "Your ring, you have it on your left hand."

"Of course," She smiled. "I'm certainly not looking for love any more. And even though people in Middle Earth don't know what this means, it still means something to you and me."

The smile on the elf-prince's face was brilliant. He drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "_Amin mela lle_," He breathed when he finally released her lips. -I love you-

Eilish slipped out of his arms and stood, catching his hands and pulled him to his feet. He looked at her questioningly, but before he could speak she had pulled him down into a heated kiss. After a several long moments she pulled away, taking his hand again and started into the building, leading him with her. Wordlessly he followed her through the stone hallways of the royal residence to the room they were sharing. Once inside, Eilish closed the door behind them and shot the bolt home.

Neither said a word as Legolas drew her into his arms, the look in her eyes telling him all he needed to know. The elf-prince's ever-present bow, quiver and knives were quickly set aside, and his over tunic casually tossed over the back of a chair. The couple's kisses quickly turned heated and passionate, having been some time since they had last had any time alone. Legolas' hands were soon threaded through Eilish's long red hair. Eilish's hands were busy with the clasps of Legolas' silvery-blue tunic, her fingers gently brushing over every inch of his silky skin as it was revealed.

Legolas' slender fingers combed through the soft length of Eilish's hair to the ties of her dress. His dextrous fingers soon had the tight double bow untied. His hands slipped under the fabric and caressed the skin of her back. Eilish had unclasped the last of the fastenings on Legolas' tunic, and slid under the fabric to trace the taut muscles of his shoulders. Her fingers trailed to his back, the silky material slipping down his arms and falling with a whisper to the floor. Slender elven fingers returned to the laces of her dress, loosening them until the soft blue fabric glided down her body to pool on the floor, leaving her in pale purple underclothes.

"_Lle naa vanima, a'maelamin,_" Legolas whispered, his lips leaving hers for the first time since they had entered the room. His fingers wove into her hair again as he trailed soft kisses along her jaw and down her throat. -you are beautiful, beloved-

Eilish's fingers brushed softly down his bare chest, earning a soft moan when she gently teased tight pink nipples. Legolas' head was back as he drew deep breaths, allowing her to move closer, slipping her hands to his back while her lips found a small pebbled nipple. The elven prince gasped and gently thrust his hips forward as her hands drifted over his backside, pressing his rapidly hardening arousal against her abdomen. With a groan he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, lying her on the soft, burgundy brocade coverlet.

Eilish caught him around his waist and pulled him down with her, locking her lips to his. Legolas slipped his hands around her, his nimble fingers making short work of her bra clasp. The flimsy material was tossed away, coming to rest on top of her puddled gown. Eilish tangled trembling fingers in Legolas' fair hair as his lips and tongue moved over her bare breasts. She moaned softly as his hardness rubbed against her heated core through her underwear.

"_'Lass_," She breathed, "Please." -leaf-

His mouth left her breast and travelled down her stomach, pressing soft kisses on her flushed skin. He caught his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slowly slipped the fabric down her hips and off, tossing the garment behind him, not caring where it landed. Legolas slid his hands under her hips, giving himself easier access to the distended bundle of nerves hidden there. At the first touch of his mouth she trembled violently, never having experienced lovemaking in this manner. Legolas relished every gasp and moan from her lips and every tremor in her body.

"Oh god, _'Lass_, please!" She gasped, feeling the first telling waves beginning to build. -leaf-

This time Legolas complied, quickly slipping out of his leggings, freeing his anxious arousal. In a moment he returned to his place, nestled between her legs.

"_Amin mela lle, meleth-nin_," He whispered as he slowly sheathed himself inside her body. -I love you, my love-

"I love you, _'Lass_," She sighed, and drew him down to meet her lips. -leaf-

He began to thrust gently, savouring every moment, knowing it may be the last they would share this way. It wasn't long before their kisses became more urgent, each clinging to the other as if they would never let go. Legolas thrust more quickly, more deeply. It was over too soon for them both, as they reached their peak at almost the same moment. They collapsed together, limbs entwined. Several long minutes passed before either of them moved. Finally Legolas shifted, taking his weight off Eilish.

"_Meleth_, why do you weep?" He asked, worried, when he caught sight of the tears on her cheeks and clinging to her lashes. -love-

"I didn't realize," She frowned. "You're crying, too, love." She reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek.

"I did not notice," Legolas rubbed at his eyes. "Ai, _meleth-nin_, I am afraid of what the future will bring. Afraid I will die without seeing you once more." -my love-

"Don't even think it!" Eilish whispered urgently. "You have to keep faith. You have to or I'm gonna lose it. I can't live without you... not any more."

"I would not live long without you, _nin-ind_," He said softly. "You are right. We must believe the Valar will keep us safe." He pulled her close, each of them drawing strength from the other's love until sleep finally claimed them. -my heart-


	51. Chapter 50

Sorry about this rather boring chapter... I haven't had much time to write the last few weeks (I was finishing a bunch of assignments and preparing for a final, and my brain's fairly baked as a result)... So please bear with me... The next chapter should be better...

* * *

Title: How Does It Feel (50 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG-13... will go up to NC-17 periodically

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book. The lyrics in this chapter are from 'Knocking On Heaven's Door' by Bob Dylan and 'All I Want' by Maren Ord.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 50

The next day passed far too quickly for Eilish and soon the morning dawned on the day the leaders of the West would make for the Black Gate. Legolas had been very busy the day before, helping Aragorn and the other leaders organize their troops. Eilish spent most of her time in the Healing Houses with Eowyn, Faramir and Merry. The young hobbit was miserable, not yet recovered enough to join the force.

"You are not fit for such a journey," Aragorn had told him. "But do not be ashamed. If you do no more in this war, you have already earned great honour. Peregrin shall go and represent the Shirefolk; and do not grudge him his chance of peril, for though he has done as well as his fortune allowed him, he has yet to match your deed."

"Aragorn is right, Merry," Eilish added. "You've already done a huge thing. And unfortunately, you could very well find yourself in battle again, if this offensive doesn't work."

"Indeed," Aragorn nodded. "In truth all now are in great danger. Though it may be our part to find a bitter end before the Gate of Mordor, if we do so, then you will come also to a last stand, either here or wherever the black tide overtakes you. Farewell!" Aragorn left the Healing Houses then, leaving Merry slumped against his pillows despondently.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Merry," Eilish told him. "I just want to say goodbye to Legolas." Merry nodded absently and Eilish stepped out.

"I will return, _meleth_," Legolas said firmly, as the two stepped away from the assembled group. "I promise you. And I will guard our friends." -love-

"Don't forget to watch your own back, though, love," Eilish reminded him, with a half smile. "Skye is two weeks old today, you know. And I think she will want her _ada_ back." -daddy-

"I will see our baby again, _meleth_," Legolas promised. "_Amin mela lle, Caran_," He whispered. -love; I love you, red-

"I love you, '_Lass_," Eilish returned. "Be careful, please, and hurry back." -leaf-

"I promise, _meleth_," He vowed and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before rejoining the group, lightly jumping onto Arod's back. -love-

Eilish stood in the shade of a building and watched until Legolas' golden hair disappeared in the sea of armoured bodies leaving the City, bright banners flying in the cool spring breeze. Eilish bit her lips as tears pricked her eyes. She took a deep breath, swallowed hard, spun around and headed back to the Healing Houses.

"God damnit, Eowyn, I am going stir crazy!" Eilish dropped heavily into a chair with a huff of impatience. "I need to do something or I'm gonna go crackers."

"What would you do?" Eowyn asked, amusement in her blue eyes.

"I don't know! Anything! I need something to take my mind off this waiting game."

"Do you sew or weave?" Merry, seated in another chair, asked.

"I can sew," Eilish told him. "But I'm way too distracted to concentrate on something like that. I'd just end up with a big mess," She sighed heavily and rested her head on her clasped hands. After a moment her face brightened. "Hey, Eowyn. I don't suppose you have such a thing as a guitar in Middle Earth."

"But we do," Eowyn told her. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, I do," Eilish nodded. "Think there's any chance of me getting ahold of one?"

"I am sure we could find one," The Shieldmaiden mused. She called to one of the healers in the next room and asked about the instrument when a woman entered the room. The woman was sure one could be found and left to find out. She returned some twenty minutes later carrying a guitar made of highly polished light brown wood and handed it to Eilish.

Eilish took it gratefully, settled it on her lap and strummed it lightly. She grinned happily, finding it perfectly in tune. "Awesome, it's even been tuned." She picked out a few chords to get the feeling back in her fingers, then played the opening chords of one of her favourite songs. Without really thinking, she began to sing softly.

"_Mama take this badge off of me_

_I can't use it any more_

_It's getting dark, too dark, to see_

_Feel I'm knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door_

_Mama put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them any more_

_That long black cloud is coming down_

_I feel like I'm knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door_

_Knock knock knocking on heaven's door."_

As she trailed into silence, Eilish shivered a little, uncomfortable with the realization of how appropriate the words were at that moment.

"I did not know you sang," Eowyn broke the silence.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Eilish protested. "I can carry a tune, but that's about it."

"You are far too modest, Lady Eilish," A voice from the doorway drew the attention of the two women and the hobbit. It was Faramir. "That was very well done."

Eilish blushed at being overheard. "Thanks. It was just a song from my home. Seemed appropriate under the circumstances. It was written during a war in my world that happened when my parents were young."

"The words are very profound," Faramir remarked. "I have a question, though. What is a 'gun'?"

"Um, it's a weapon, kind of like a bow and arrow in principle, but it's a tube made of metal, called a barrel, attached to a handle, and it shoots small metal projectiles, called bullets, instead of arrows. A special powder, like what Gandalf uses in his fireworks, is ignited when you pull the trigger and that forces the bullet down the barrel and out so fast you can't see it. I don't like guns. They're really exploited in my world. People don't just use them as a tool any more. They use them for bad things, like committing crimes and killing people just because they happen to dislike them."

Faramir made a face. "Then I am glad we do not have such a weapon in Middle Earth."

"Me, too," Eilish frowned. "Alright, I've gone and depressed myself. New topic," She said firmly and began to strum the guitar again. After a moment of thought she played the first chords of another song, then began to sing again.

"_So what if you're miles _

_away from me_

_Well I can't ponder on you forever_

_So what if the night _

_is dreary without you_

_Here to brighten up my sky_

_All I want is you_

_Here in my arms _

_You in my dreams _

_You here beside me _

_You_

_All I want is you_

_Here in my arms _

_You in my dreams _

_You here beside me _

_You_

_All I want is you_

_I figured it'd be a shorter while_

_Oh and time would pass quickly_

_But it's certainly not the case this time_

_And I miss you here in my arms_

_All I want is you_

_Here in my arms _

_You in my dreams _

_You here beside me _

_You_

_All I want is you_

_Here in my arms _

_You in my dreams _

_You here beside me _

_You_

_All I want is you_"

Eilish was hard pressed not to laugh when she noticed Faramir and Eowyn were having a 'moment'. The two were oblivious to Eilish and Merry. Eilish put a finger to her lips and silently motioned Merry to follow her. The two tip-toed out of the room, leaving the two alone. Eilish and Merry almost ran from the Healing Houses, out into the courtyard and dropped to the thick grass, giggling.

"D'you think those two will get together?" Merry asked when he'd caught his breath.

"I think so," Eilish told him. "I think those two are made for each other. Eowyn needs someone who'll love her completely. Faramir will do that, which is a lot more than can be said for most men in Middle Earth, I'm sure. I'm so glad I was lucky enough to find myself an elf. I don't think most men here would like my feminist ideas."

Merry chuckled. "I would not be surprised, Eilish. You are far too independent."


	52. Chapter 51

Title: How Does It Feel (51 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: NC-17 this chapter...

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 51

Eilish lay awake that night in the bed she and Legolas had shared, hugging his pillow to her chest. The crisp, white linens were infused with his fresh, green, woodsy scent and she breathed it in, trying hard not to surrender to the tears that threatened. The bed felt huge and cold without Legolas' soothing presence. Try as she might to relax, sleep refused to come to her. Finally she gave up and sat up in bed, grabbing the robe that lay across a chair next to the bed and got up. She wrapped the robe around herself against the early spring chill in the air and walked over to the window. She sat down on the window seat and looked out over the White City, the stone walls gleaming softly in the moonlight.

'Oh, Elbereth, please keep him safe,' She prayed silently. 'I'll die again if anything happens to him. I can't live without him.' She bit her lip and fought the urge to cry. After a moment she sighed and leaned back against the pillows, looking out in the direction Legolas and the others had travelled. She didn't notice when she began to drift off.

:Dream Sequence:

"Eilish Bell," A soft, lilting voice spoke.

Eilish opened her eyes and looked around confusedly at her surroundings. She was in an impossibly bright white marble room, faced with two beings who shone with an un-earthly light. "What the..."

"I am Manwë," Intoned the male, in a deep, resounding voice.

"And I am Varda," Said the female, "Though you may know me better as Elbereth."

"Elbereth?" Eilish gasped, her eyes wide. "I've got to be dreaming," She said in disbelief.

"You dream, but we are real," Manwë told her. "We visit your dreams to speak to you."

"Why?" Eilish frowned.

"We come to grant you a very special gift, if you will accept it," Elbereth said gently. "You have given much since we brought you to this world. But first I would ask of you, what do you feel for the son of Thranduil?"

"Legolas?" Eilish repeated. "I love him. With all my heart and soul. I couldn't go on without him."

Manwë nodded, obviously pleased. "You speak truly. We offer you the choice of the Half-Elven. If you wish it, you will be counted among the Firstborn, and you will be allowed to remain with Legolas forever."

"If I want, I can be an elf?" She echoed, wide-eyed. "And never have to leave him?"

"Forever," Elbereth told her, smiling softly. "Even should anything happen to either of you, you would be reunited in the Undying Lands. What is your choice?"

"Yes," Eilish managed to choke out.

"Very well," Manwë nodded. "Now sleep, Eilish Bell. When you wake you will be of the Firstborn."

:End Dream Sequence:

* * *

When Eilish regained awareness, she was still sitting at the window of her room. The sun was well into its decent, the people in the streets below drifting to their homes for the evening meal. Eilish was a little bewildered at the sudden sharpness of her vision and hearing. There were two women in the courtyard below having a conversation and she could hear them as well as if they had been on the opposite side of the room. With a start she remembered her dream. Her hand flew to the side of her head, her eyes bugging out as she felt the delicate point that now graced her ear. 

"Holy shit!" She gasped.

She jumped at the sudden knock at the door. In her shock she hadn't heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and stopping outside her room. She got to her feet, inwardly amazed that she wasn't completely stiff having slept in the window seat, and after making sure her robe was secure, opened the door. Ioreth, from the Healing Houses, was in the hallway.

"Lady Eilish," She curtseyed politely. "Lady Eowyn was worried when you didn't come to see her this morn and sent me to see if you were well."

"Oh, I'm fine," Eilish smiled reassuringly. "I just overslept. I guess I was more tired than I thought. You can tell Eowyn I'll be down to see her shortly."

"Certainly, my lady," Ioreth curtseyed again and started back down the hall.

Eilish stopped a young maid who was passing and asked if she would send for bathwater. The young woman nodded politely and scurried off. Eilish re-entered her room to sort her clothing for the day while she waited for her bathwater. In less than 15 minutes there was a knock on the door, which Eilish opened to several young footmen carrying buckets of steaming water. Eilish thanked them and got her bath going as soon as they had left. She bathed and washed her hair quickly, then dried off, got dressed, fixed her hair, being sure to cover her new elven ears, and headed for the Healing Houses.


	53. Chapter 52

Title: How Does It Feel (52 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: NC-17 this chapter...

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 52

"Eilish!" Eowyn's voice greeted her as soon as she entered the Healing Houses. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Eowyn," Eilish apologized, taking a seat next to Eowyn's bed. "I overslept."

"That is an understatement, my friend," Eowyn retorted. "It is near evening."

"I know. I can't believe I slept so long." Eilish looked around the room to make sure they were alone and that the door was closed. "Eowyn, I had the strangest dream last night. Manwë and Varda spoke to me in my dream."

"The Valar spoke to you?" Eowyn repeated, dumbfounded.

"I shit you not," Eilish swore. "They said I had done a lot since I came to Middle Earth and they asked me how I felt about Legolas. I told them honestly how much I love him. They seemed to approve of what I said. Then Manwë told me that they, the Valar, had decided to offer me the choice of the Half-elven."

"The choice of the Half-elven?" Eowyn frowned, confused.

"The same choice that was given to Lord Elrond and his brother, and to Elrond's children; the choice to be mortal, human, or to be counted among the Firstborn, as an elf," Eilish explained.

The Shieldmaiden was speechless, her blue eyes wide.

"I've never been so shocked in my life," Eilish confided. "I couldn't even talk. This was one thing that was so hard for me, you remember. I was so scared of what would happen to Legolas if I died. I finally managed to tell them yes, I wanted to be an elf. Then Manwë told me to sleep and that when I woke up I would be an elf."

"And?"

"When I woke up a while ago it was odd, cause my vision was sharper and I could hear what two women in the courtyard were saying, as clearly as if they were right there. Then I remembered the dream, but I was just thinking 'Man, that was a weird dream'," Eilish went on. "But then I reached up to touch my ear. And look!" She brushed away the hair, revealing the new leaf-shaped ears.

Eowyn's eyes bugged out. "You are an elf!" She gasped.

"I'm an elf," Eilish repeated flatly, still very much in disbelief herself. "I became an elf while I slept."

"Oh, Eilish," Eowyn grinned. "Think of Legolas' face when he sees!"

And in spite of the strangeness of the situation, Eilish cracked up, imagining Legolas' eyes popping out of his head. "Oh man, that'll be priceless," She giggled. "Gawd, this is surreal."

* * *

After Eilish's unexpected metamorphosis, of which she told no one but Eowyn, the days passed slowly. All in Minas Tirith were anxious and on edge, not the least of which were Eilish and the three occupants of the Healing Houses. All four were tense, worry clouding everything they did. The shadows in the east were still prominent, casting a pall over the whole landscape.

On the seventh day, in the late morning, several of those who had been part of Aragorn's host came from the east, riding as if Sauron himself followed. They were the faint-hearted, whom Aragorn had dismissed. Though worried about the host losing numbers, Eilish was relieved that events were continuing to go as they had in the book. She crossed her fingers, hoping fervently that the rest of the day would follow suit. Today was the 25th of March, which, if memory served, was the day of the battle and the fall of Sauron.

After picking at their lunch, Eilish, Eowyn, Faramir and Merry sat on the wall overlooking the Pelennor Fields and the East. None spoke more than a few words, their eyes trained on the view toward Mordor. Eilish cracked her knuckles repeatedly, without even realizing she was doing so. Faramir was clenching and unclenching his right fist, as though he were grasping a sword hilt. Eowyn was unconsciously doing the same. Merry seemed unable to sit still.

So intent were they on the horizon, that all four jumped at a sudden deafening explosion. Eilish could have been easily convinced that it had been an atomic blast, as the shock wave shook the very stones of the White City. In the distance Mount Doom exploded with a huge plume of ash, rock and magma.

"Thank god," Eilish whispered, tears of relief beginning to slip down her cheeks. Completely overwhelmed she dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. Merry threw his small arms around her waist, crying himself.

Eowyn had dropped down on her knees in the grass, while Faramir stared blankly at the ongoing eruption of Mount Doom.

It was some time before any of the foursome recovered. Eilish was the first. Faramir was still staring, glassy-eyed, toward Mordor. As she looked back to the east, Eilish frowned, seeing two small shapes flying in the direction of Minas Tirith, getting closer rapidly.

"The eagles!" She gasped. "Shit! We need to go let the healers know they have patients coming."

"Your pardon, Lady Eilish?" Faramir blinked and looked at her, confused.

"I don't know if you can see them yet, but there are two eagles flying this way. They must have Frodo and Sam and they won't be in good shape after what they've been through. We need to let the healers know. It won't be long before they get here. Those eagles are flying fast," Eilish explained.

"Frodo and Sam?" Merry abruptly stopped crying and smiled widely.

"Yep," Eilish hugged him. "You guys stay here, I'll go." And with that she stood and started in the direction of the Healing Houses.


	54. Chapter 53

Hey all... Sorry this chapter is so damn short. I've been really blocked lately. Hopefully the next one will be longer and won't take so stinkin' long!

* * *

Title: How Does It Feel (53 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(undscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: NC-17 this chapter...

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 53

"Ioreth!" Eilish called as she entered the Healing Houses.

"Yes, my lady?" The woman's voice preceded her entrance from the storeroom.

"Mordor has fallen! The Ring has been destroyed!"

"Oh, my lady, thank the Valar!" Ioreth exclaimed.

"And there are two eagles on their way here. They're carrying two injured Hobbits," Eilish explained. "I wanted to let you know so you could prepare. They'll probably have some injuries and they'll definitely be dehydrated."

"Of course, my lady," Ioreth nodded and hurried out to find the other healers.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes there was a small flurry of activity in the Healing Houses. Ioreth and two other healers were efficiently gathering bandages, healing herbs and readying two beds. Eilish had returned to the courtyard, where Eowyn, Faramir and Merry still remained, watching the progress of the eagles, who were now visible to human eyes. Eilish's new elven eyesight could now pick out which eagle carried which hobbit. Though they were not quite close enough for her to tell for sure, Eilish thought she saw movement from Sam. Frodo, though, remained limp in the eagle's grasp. 

"Pip will be back soon, then, won't he?" Merry asked Eilish, his brow furrowed with worry.

"He will, Merry," She assured him. "All our friends will be back. I think it'll be about a week till they arrive, though."

"And you'll get your baby back," Merry brightened.

Faramir's head whipped around at the hobbit's words. "Baby? You have a baby, Lady Eilish?"

"Oh, no, it's not what you think, Faramir," Eilish said hastily. "At Theoden's request, Legolas and I adopted an orphaned newborn after the battle at Helm's Deep. Although, except for her ears, you would never guess she wasn't Legolas' daughter. She looks just like him, spun gold hair and blue eyes. We named her Skye. She's in Edoras with her wet nurse. "

"She is very young, then?" Faramir inquired.

"Yes," Eilish nodded. "She's only just three weeks old. I delivered her myself, you know."

"You are a midwife, as well as a healer?"

"Well, I didn't get to finish my course and get my certification, but yeah, I am. I figure I can finish training with someone here or with Lord Elrond."

"I am sure any of the midwives in the City would be pleased to have you apprenticed. Especially with your training nearly complete," Faramir mused, his eyes on the slowly nearing eagles.

"That would be great," Eilish said brightly. "I know Legolas and Gimli have promised each other they would go explore Fangorn and the Glittering Caves after the war is over and things get back to normal. And I don't think Skye and I will want to go with them, so it would be good to stay in Minas Tirith and work."

"Indeed," Faramir agreed, "A young child is not a good travelling companion."

"Exactly," Eilish nodded. "It was difficult enough getting back to Edoras from Helm's Deep with her. I certainly wouldn't choose to travel with an infant. Not here, at least. It's different in my home. We have climate controlled vehicles, so travelling with a baby isn't too bad, but going by horseback? I don't think so. I'm not good with horses yet, either. It was enough trouble for me to ride alone for the first time, when it was necessary, and that with a horse as well trained as Hasufel."

"You are quite unused to riding, then?"

"Very much! Before I came here it had been a good dozen years since I last rode. People ride for recreation in my home, not out of necessity."

"We don't ride much in the Shire, either," Merry remarked. "Only if you have a very long way to go. Hobbits would rather walk."

"Walking is good for you," Eilish smiled. "It's no wonder Hobbits are so long-lived. They're a very healthy group."

"I hope Frodo and Sam are okay," Merry worried his lower lip.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Merry," She reassured him. "Probably need a good rest and a few good meals, but I'm sure they'll be back on their feet in no time. It might take a little longer for Frodo to recover, though, considering what he's been through this last year."

"Aye," Merry agreed. "The ring... and what happened at Weathertop."

"Exactly," Eilish nodded. "That's a lot to get over. But, look, they're nearly here!"

The two large birds were now winging their way high above the Pelennor Fields. Eilish jumped to her feet and fairly flew back to the Healing Houses to have the healers bring stretchers to carry the two injured Hobbits to the Houses.


	55. Chapter 54

Title: How Does It Feel (54?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer:Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 54

The healers, carrying two child-sized stretchers of poles and strong linen, arrived expeditiously. The group assembled waited wordlessly, though some, Merry in particular, were fidgeting with excitement. Eilish watched breathlessly as the two eagles, bigger than any she'd ever seen before, swooped down toward the waiting crowd, gently depositing the small hobbit forms on the stone before landing beside them.

Eilish caught Merry as he made to run to his friends. "Don't! Let the healers take them."

At her words, the healers rushed forward with their stretchers, to where the two hobbits lay. After quick preliminary evaluations, they carefully lifted the small bodies onto the stretchers and were away as quickly as was safe.

Rather timidly, Eilish stepped toward the eagles, Merry hiding behind her, clinging to her skirt. The slightly larger of the two, obviously the leader, turned to eye her. "Are you Gwaihir?" Eilish asked nervously.

"I am," The large raptor replied.

"Could you tell us, how does our company fare? Gandalf, Lord Aragorn, the Rohirrim, the elves?" She asked.

"Lady Eilish is particularly worried about the Prince of Mirkwood," Merry piped up rather cheekily, squeaking indignantly when Eilish poked him in the back.

"They were far outnumbered," Gwaihir told her, giving Merry a look, though his eyes glinted in amusement. "The Ring was destroyed at an opportune moment. They would have been defeated had the hobbits not succeeded. But they are well. Including the Prince of Mirkwood."

"Thank you," Eilish released a sigh of relief. "How long would you expect until they return to Minas Tirith?"

"They will be exhausted after the battle, but I believe they will hurry in spite of their fatigue," Gwaihir blinked at her, his sharp golden eye twinkling. "Perhaps five days from today, I would expect."

"Oh, that's good. Thank you very much."

"Thank you, sir," Merry peeked out from behind Eilish to speak to the eagle-king.

"You are welcome young hobbit," The eagle replied, before he and his companion turned to the open air and lifted from the stone on strong wings.

Eilish and Merry watched them go for a few minutes, then headed toward the Healing Houses. The two rooms were a flurry of activity, particularly Frodo's. The hobbit was still very much unconscious, while Sam was awake, but lying back on the pillows wearily. Eilish entered with Merry at her heels, and took a seat on a chair by the bed. So exhausted was he that Sam did not notice their presence.

"Sam? Samwise Gamgee?" Eilish called gently.

Sam slowly turned his head toward them, relief in his eyes as he realized who he was looking at. "Lady Eilish? Merry? Where's Mr. Frodo?"

"He's just in the next room, hon, the healers are looking after him. Don't you worry about him. He's gonna be fine," She took a glass from the bedside table and filled it with water from a stoneware pitcher. "Now, here Sam, you drink this water, slowly now, though."

Sam accepted the glass and sipped at it for a couple minutes before handing it back to Eilish. "I'll have more in a minute."

"Okay, but I want you to make sure you finish that whole glass before you go back to sleep. You're very dehydrated," Eilish urged.

"Yes 'm," Sam said obediently.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sam," Eilish leaned over and hugged Sam gently.

"Me, too, Sam," Merry threw his arms around the other hobbit as soon as Eilish had released him.

"Good to see you, too, you crazy Brandybuck."

Seeing Sam's eyes beginning to droop, Eilish handed him the glass of water again and the hobbit dutifully swallowed what was left. When he'd finished Eilish took the empty glass, replaced it on the table and let Sam rest again. Putting a finger to her lips, she motioned Merry to follow as she left the room.

TBC...


	56. Chapter 55

Title: How Does It Feel (55?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.Some dialogue (and only dialogue) is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 55

In the next few days, apart from the time she spent in the Healing Houses with Sam, Eilish sat in the courtyard of the upper level, watching for any sign of the returning warriors. She was missing Legolas terribly, and though Gwaihir had assured her Legolas was well, she found she couldn't completely relax and suspected she wouldn't until she saw with her own eyes that Legolas was unharmed.

Eowyn sat with her from time to time, but she was more and more often to be found in the company of Faramir. On the third day after the eagles carried Frodo and Sam to Minas Tirith, Eilish and Merry were walking about the upper level, Merry having urged her to leave her vigil for a little while. As they rounded a corner, they spotted Eowyn and Faramir. The couple didn't notice the walkers, continuing to converse softly, though Eilish could clearly hear their words, thanks to her elven hearing. Merry opened his mouth to speak, but Eilish shushed him.

"I do not wish to play at riddles. Speak plainer!" Eowyn was saying to the young Steward.

"Then if you will have it so, lady," Faramir replied, "you do not go to look on the Lord Aragorn. Or because I do not go, and you desire still to be near me. And maybe for both these reasons, and you yourself cannot choose between them. Eowyn, do you not love me, or will you not?"

"I wish to be loved by another," Eowyn replied. "But I desire no man's pity."

"That I know," Faramir answered gently. "You desired to have to love of the Lord Aragorn. Because he was high and puissant and you wished to have renown and glory and to be lifted far above the mean things that crawl on the earth. And as a great captain may to a young soldier he seemed to you admirable. For so he is, a lord among men, the greatest that now is. But when he gave you only understanding and pity, then you desired to have nothing, unless a brave death in battle. Look at me, Eowyn!" He implored.

Not quite of her own accord, Eowyn turned to face him.

"Do not scorn pity that is the gift of a gentle heart, Eowyn! But I do not offer you my pity. For you are a high lady and valiant and have yourself won renown that shall not be forgotten; and you are a lady beautiful, I deem, beyond even the words of the Elven-tongue to tell. And I love you. Once I pitied your sorrow. But now, were you sorrowless, without fear or any lack, were you the blissful Queen of Gondor, still I would love you. Eowyn, do you not love me?" The Steward went on.

At his words the last of Eowyn's sorrows seemed to slip away. She looked at last the free and beautiful Shieldmaiden she was meant to be. "I stand in Minas Anor, the Tower of the Sun," She said, "and behold! the Shadow has departed. I will be a shieldmaiden no longer, nor vie with the great Riders, nor take joy only in the songs of slaying. I will be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren." She looked up at Faramir. "No longer do I desire to be a queen."

"That is well," Faramir said, laughing, "for I am not a king. Yet I will be wed with the White Lady of Rohan, if it be her will. And if she will, then let us cross the River and in happier days let us dwell in fair Ithilien and there make a garden. All things will grow with joy there, if the White Lady comes."

"Then must I leave my own people, man of Gondor?" She asked. "And would you have your proud folk say of you: 'There goes a lord who tamed a wild shieldmaiden of the North! Was there no woman of the race of Numenor to choose?'"

"I would," Faramir told her firmly, and he drew her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers gently.

Nearly giddy with happiness, Eilish managed to drag Merry away from the sweet scene and back to the courtyard.

"Why did you drag me away?" Merry pouted.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Eilish scolded gently. "That was a very private moment between Eowyn and Faramir. Would you want to embarrass them by letting them know we saw and overheard?"

"Well, no," Merry admitted. "I don't suppose I'd like that myself, so no, I'm glad they didn't see us."

"Exactly," Eilish agreed.

* * *

The next day Eilish resumed her watch over the Pelennor Fields. Witnessing Eowyn and Faramir the previous evening had made her even more anxious to see Legolas. That night her bed had felt even colder and emptier than it had the first night he'd been gone. The loneliness was so great that she had shed tears for the first time since Helm's Deep. She slept badly and woke early, returning to the heights of Minas Tirith before the sun had fully risen.

Somewhere around 8 o'clock, Ioreth bustled up from the Healing Houses bearing a tray of breakfast. "Lady Eilish," She scolded, "I know you are worried about Lord Legolas, but you must eat or you shall be no good to him when he returns."

"I'm sorry, Ioreth," Eilish replied. "I just feel so... adrift here without him. And with Skye still in Edoras there's nothing to keep my mind on something else. I miss them both terribly."

Ioreth set the tray down on the stone wall next to Eilish, then took a seat herself. "I cannot claim to understand, never having been married myself, but it cannot be long before the Lords return. You must be strong. Young master Merry depends on you."

"I know he does," Eilish sighed. "I'm glad he's here. I'd have been a complete mess these last two weeks if it weren't for him. But I haven't been away from Legolas more than a single night since I met him. He's been my strength from the very first day. I'm lost without him."

"I am sure you will survive, my lady," Ioreth reassured her. "It cannot be more than two days before he will return."

"Oh, god, I hope so," Eilish said fervently, silently begging Elbereth to speed the King's company.


	57. Chapter 56

Title: How Does It Feel (56 of ?)

Author: palephoenix (palephoenix(underscore)6(at)yahoo.ca)

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top?

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 56

Eilish spent the entire day watching for any sign of the returning warriors, not leaving until it was too dark even for an elf to see. She was pale and her eyes were ringed in dark smudges. At Ioreth's insistence, she was hauled to the Healing Houses and given a vial of something to help her sleep. She was duly escorted to her room by Ioreth, who watched while she took the sleeping draught, and was put to bed. The herbs were very effective and she was soon drifting away.

* * *

Eilish woke late the next morning to Ioreth entering with a laden tray. Eilish felt fresh and rested, the colour was back in her cheeks and the rings under her eyes had faded. 

"Now, you look much better this morning, my lady," the older woman observed with satisfaction.

"Thanks, Ioreth," Eilish's lips quirked in a small smile. "I feel better than I did last night. But Legolas better bloody hurry up or I'm going to be kicking his royal backside all the way back to Mirkwood."

The older woman chuckled at the mental image she was presented with. "They cannot be much longer returning to the city. I would venture to say that they may arrive today."

"Keep your fingers crossed. Legolas really better get back here quick, before I go stark, raving mad!" The red-headed young woman grinned, and began to eat the tempting breakfast she'd been brought.

An hour past found her seated on the wall, in her usual place. Only Merry was presently keeping her company, Faramir having taken Eowyn for a walk through the city.

"They'll get here today, won't they, Eilish?" Merry asked worriedly.

"Let's hope so, Merry," Eilish sighed. "I'm sick of this. I want Legolas and I want my baby."

"You're little Skye won't be quite so little now. Babies grow so fast," The hobbit remarked.

"I know," She frowned miserably. "She's getting bigger and I'm missing..." She stopped abruptly as her sharp eyes caught the tiniest bit of movement some distance from the ruins of Osgiliath. She stared intently out across the Pelennor Fields, rewarded with glimpses of more movement, clearly moving in the direction of the river and Minas Tirith. As she strained to make out more detail, the wind momentarily blew in just the right way, and she was able to discern what was undoubtedly the King's banner.

For the first time in her life, Eilish Bell squealed like a kid at Christmas. "There they are!" She flew off the wall and jumped around in unabashed, uncontained joy.

"What!" Merry gaped at the sight of her.

"They're coming, Merry! I know you can't see them yet, but they're coming! Way out there, beyond Osgiliath, I can see them!" There were tears of relief streaming down her cheeks as she spun around with excitement. "Oh my god, I've gotta go tell everyone!" At that she dashed off, leaving a rather bewildered young hobbit in her wake.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who wrote to me asking when I was going to update. I'm sorry it's been such a long time, but my life has been rather crazy the past several months. Some of you know my aunt was murdered this summer, and the stress of that occurence caused my grandmother's health to worsen drastically. I also lost a close family friend in the midst of the chaos, so my fic has not been high on my list of priorities. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm hoping to get back at this fic on a more regular basis now. Thanks for everyone for their encouragement. I really appreciate it. 


	58. Chapter 57

Title: How Does It Feel (57/?)

Author: palephoenix ()

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Archive: a href"/moon/imladris/index.html"That Bloomin' Ring/a, ,

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top??

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 57

Eilish burst into the Healing Houses, giving Ioreth the start of her life. "Ioreth! They're coming! I can see them coming, out beyond Osgiliath!"

"Are you sure, my lady?!" The older woman gasped, her eyes wide.

"Absolutely sure," Eilish told her. "I saw the King's banner."

"Oh, thank the Valar," Ioreth breathed.

"I just wanted to let you know. I have to go meet Legolas. I can't wait any longer!" Eilish burst out. "I'm going to get Hasufel. I'll see you when we all get back to the city."

"I shall alert the Steward and the Lady Eowyn," Ioreth decided.

"Great," Eilish nodded, then darted out of the room and down the hall. She stopped briefly at her room to grab her bow and quiver, then was off again.

She ran the whole way to the stable, red hair flying, dodging anyone who happened to be in her path. Hasufel, sensing her joy, whinnied excitedly. Eilish flew about grabbing bridle and saddle, then hurriedly readied Hasufel for the ride. When the horse was ready she mounted and caught up the reins.

"Okay, Hasufel, I hope you're ready for a good run," Eilish spoke to the large bay. He pawed and trotted through the stable doorway and into the bright noontime sun.

The horse and rider made their way through the city streets as quickly as the debris would allow. A short time later they reached the broken gates of the city's lowest level.

"My lady, where are you going?" a guard inquired.

"The King and his comany are coming. I saw them out beyond Osgiliath when I was up on the top wall. I'm riding to meet them."

"The King returns?!" another guard exclaimed.

"But my lady, you musn't ride out alone," the first guard protested.

"I'll be fine," Eilish said firmly. "I have my bow and I have Hasufel, and besides, I'm only going to Osgiliath. You can see me the whole way."

"But..."

"Chill out, you guys. I'll be fine," she repeated. "Go tell everyone that the King is on his way back." With that she nudged Hasufel and the horse was quickly cantering over the plain toward the ruined city by the river.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's waited around for two years for me to get my crap together and get back to this fic. Hopefully I'll be able to see this to the end this time...


	59. Chapter 58

Title: How Does It Feel (58/?)

Author: palephoenix ()

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Archive: a href"/moon/imladris/index.html"That Bloomin' Ring/a, ,

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top??

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 58

Eilish felt exhilarated, lighter than she'd felt in days as she rode over the plain, the fresh wind blowing her long hair behind her in a brilliant red stream. After a time she could see more of the stonework in the once beautiful but now ruined city. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught glimpses of colour in the gaps between the ruined buildings.

"Got enough in the tank to step it up a little, Hasufel?" She asked. The large grey horse tossed his head and instantly there was a change in his stride. The wind blew by even faster and the grasses passed in a blur as his speed increased noticeably.

The miles flew by swiftly and soon the still-beautiful ruins of Osgiliath loomed on the horizon, growing larger every second. When he reached the outskirts of the broken city Hasufel pulled up and slowed his gait. The horse stepped carefully as more broken stones littered his way.

As they wove around fallen masonry the King's banner came in sight. Eilish leaped off Hasufel's back the moment she caught the glint of Legolas' golden hair.

"_Calenlass_!" greenleaf

"_Caran_?" Legolas pulled Arod to an abrupt halt, gaped for a moment, then leaped off the back of the white horse, leaving Gimli looking at the reins in bewilderment. red

The elf-prince flew over the broken stones and caught Eilish about the waist, lifting her off her feet, and kissed her deeply. Eilish vaguely heard Aragorn chuckling, but paid no attention. She was so happy to have Legolas back, safe and unhurt. Several long moments went by before Legolas slowly pulled away and set Eilish on her feet, though he didn't let go of her.

Legolas looked curiously at Eilish, cocking his head to one side. "_Meleth_, there is something different. You seem different." love

"I am a bit different, _Calenlass-nin_," Eilish grinned impishly and caught his hand. She guided his hand to her head and let him run his fingers through her hair.. my greenleaf

She laughed when Legolas touched her ear and jumped in surprise. "_Ai, Elbereth! Caran_, you... you..." Legolas stuttered, his eyes widening alarmingly. "How?" red

"Elbereth, indeed, '_Lass_," She laughed at his expression, "And Manwe. They gave me a special gift." leaf

"A gift?" Legolas echoed, eyes wide.

"They offered me the choice of the half-elven," Eilish told him simply.

"The choice of the Half-Elven," Legolas repeated dumbly, thoroughly in shock. "Why?"

"There will be plenty of time for explainations later, _meleth_. Let's get back to Minas Tirith. Everyone is waiting for you all to arrive." love

Legolas nodded wordlessly and allowed himself to be guided over to Hasufel's side.

"C'mon, '_Lass_, up you go." leaf

The elf did as he was asked, then Eilish mounted in front of him, and took up the reins.

"Okay, Aragorn, you guys ready to get out of here?" She called.

"Aye," Aragorn nodded, blue eyes dancing with supressed laughter at Legolas' state.

"I'm sure Eowyn and Faramir have the welcoming committee out in full force by now," Eilish grinned, "And if Ioreth had anything to do with it, the whole city knows you're on your way back."

"I have no doubt about that, _meldis_," Aragorn agreed. friend (f)


	60. Chapter 59

Title: How Does It Feel (59/?)

Author: palephoenix ()

Genre: LOTR FP-het

Pairing: Legolas/OFC

Rating: PG

Warning: This story is a Mary Sue... I cannot fathom why anyone would waste their time reading it if they don't like Mary Sues... Well, go ahead and waste your time if you want, but don't waste mine by reviewing telling me my fic sucks.

Archive: none as yet...

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to Tolkien and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be keeping Orlando in my bed for the next five years.

Feedback: pretty please with Orlando on top??

Notes: Eilish is pronounced 'eye-lish'... As far as I know it is the Irish version of Elizabeth... As in previous chapters, words in italics are in elvish, with the translation at the end of the paragraph. This chapter is more book verse, but I've changed things a bit. Words in bold are in French, with a translation at the end of the paragraph. Any dialogue (and only dialogue) marked with an asterisk () is taken directly, word for word, from the book.

Summary: Labour and delivery nurse Eilish Bell is in a car accident and finds herself thrown into Middle Earth.

Chapter 59

The return ride over the Pelenor Fields was slow and leisurely compared to what Eilish's had been. The company had travelled more than half the distance to the White City before Legolas managed to shake off his shock-induced stupor.

"_Caran-nin,_" Legolas finally found his voice again, "I fear I cannot wait until we reach the City for you to tell me more of your encounter with the Valar," Legolas whispered in Eilish's ear as they rode near the rear of the company. -my red-

"What happened to that great elven patience, _Lass-nin_?" Eilish teased. -my leaf-

"_Saes, meleth_," Legolas pleaded. "Do not make me beg." -please, love-

"Okay, _'Lass_," Eilish agreed, speaking softly so no one would overhear them. "Well, a few nights ago, I couldn't get to sleep. I was so worried about you and everyone else, and the bed felt so cold without you, that I just could not relax. So I got up and went to sit in the window seat in our room, just looking out at the dark and praying to the Valar to keep you safe. I must have drifted off eventually, because I heard someone say my name and when I looked I was in a strange room, with two... beings standing near me. I thought I was having the strangest dream. Then they told me that they were Manwe and Elbereth. They said I was dreaming in a sense, but it was still real. Elbereth said that they were visiting my dreams to speak to me, and to offer me a special gift. First Manwe wanted to know what I felt for you. I told them the truth, that I love you and that I couldn't live without you. Manwe seemed pleased to hear it. Then he told me that the gift they were offering was the chance to have the choice of the half-elven; that I could be an elf, immortal, and never have to leave you."

"_Ai, Caran_, this is something I wished for but never believed there was any way for it to happen," Legolas wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed her hair. "I know I could not go on without you, _meleth-nin_."

"I was so afraid of that, _'Lass_. I didn't know if I would suddenly be sent home, or not. And if not, I was still a human. That's why it took so long for me to admit, even to myself, that I loved you. I couldn't live with myself if I would the cause of you fading."

"I know _meleth_," Legolas sighed. "Your mind was at war with your heart, _meleth_. I could see it in your eyes, for I felt the same. My _faer_ knew the moment I met you that I had found the one I was meant to love." -soul/spirit-

"Oh, _'Lass_," Eilish's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't speak any more.

A few moments later a call was heard from the head of the company, signalling their approach to Minas Tirith. It wasn't long thereafter that cries telling of the King's return began to ring through the City streets. People poured from their homes, into the streets and alleyways, all anxious to welcome home the King's Company.

Once inside the city, the company slowly made their way through the throngs of people to the top level, where Eowyn, Faramir and the others waited impatiently. There was barely time to dismount before they were mobbed by their friends.


End file.
